


Reuben

by Trash_000



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 80’s AU, Also 90’s AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Character, Child Abuse, Christianity, Class of 1989-1990, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Judaism, Mature rating for now, Mentions of teen pregnancy (not Belle), Not entirely sure why, Papa Rumple, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, it just felt right, might earn Explicit if I ever get around to writing smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_000/pseuds/Trash_000
Summary: Reuben Gold is your typical troubled senior with a rough past and a very, very limited amount of people he can trust. He’s prepared  for just one more year of living through hell, but the first day of the school year surprises him with a new student. Belle French throws him off guard, but that’s only the beginning.Get ready for awkward angsty teen Rumbelle with an interesting cast of religious family memebers, queer friends and family, horrible cheating exes, and more!





	1. Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I started writing this around this time last year, when I was finding out that I would have to re-take grade 12. OUAT fanfics became sort of an escape for me, and so, this verse came very naturally when I needed it to, and I’m still working on new chapter for it to this day because I’ve found that I just can’t stop. 
> 
> One thing I never wrote for this ‘verse is a title, so I decided on simply naming it after the main character, but it anyone can come up with a better title, feel free to share it because I don’t really vibe with using character names in the title... idk 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this little AU. I don’t know how frequent updates will be, but I’ve got the first handful of chapters ready to go, so expect more relatively soon.

Every day was exactly the same and that in itself was hell. A Monday was the same as a Friday, which was the same as a Thursday, Tuesday and Wednesday. They all sucked, weekends non-excluded. Today would be no different and he was sure of it. 

It was August 28th 1989, the first day back at school, his final year at StoryBrooke High. One more year and Reuben Gold could make his name known. One more year of crappy repetition and then he could get out of there and work on making a real life for himself. He’d go to law school, get his degree, become a respectable lawyer and the rest would all come naturally, but first he had to go through just one more year of this hell. 

He dumped the cheap notebooks and binders he’d picked up from the Dark Star Pharmacy into the book bag he’d had since freshman year. Then he threw on his acid-worn denim jacket and uncovered his new Walkman, along with the couple of cassettes he had, from its hiding place in his Doc Martens Shoe box under his bed. It wasn’t new technology by any sorts, it’d been out for years however his parents had been unwilling to buy him one in years prior and $200 was not easy to come by working part-time with minimum wage at $3.35 an hour. He’d saved up for it all summer and he would absolutely not chance his parents coming across it and trashing it. They didn’t approve of his music preference because it wasn’t ‘In God’s tastes’. 

He readied the device with Alice Cooper’s newest album fast-forwarded to song number four ‘Why Trust You’ and hopped out his bedroom window to head to the school. His mother was usually at work at this time, and his father was more than likely still passed out on the sofa in a drunken haze but he didn’t want one of them to see his new ‘toy’ so the window was his safest best. Besides it’s not as if it was unusual for him to leave through the window. His room was at the back of the one-story house and his window opened onto the back alley that took him to school quickest. Back in freshman he’d had used the back door, but it had been jammed shut for years and nobody bothered to fix it. 

As usual he met up with Jefferson at the corner and was offered a cigarette that he gladly accepted. He lit it up a took a drag before the two of them continued on towards the school. Jefferson tapped the Walkman hanging out of his friends pocket with a grin “You finally got one did you? What’re you listening to?” 

He blew out a puff of smoke before responding “Cooper. Where’s yours?” 

“Pops took it away after I got caught at Zelena’s party two weeks back. I get it back Wednesday.” He shrugged inhaling his own nicotine. “Any other albums or just Alice?” 

“I got one full of Jewish folk hymns in case my parents ever find the thing. They might actually let me keep it if they thought that crap’s what I was listening to.” 

“Shame.” His friend shook his head. “I can hook you up with some Queen if you want. Maybe some Bowie?” 

As the artists names were brought up as duo of jocks in their letterman jackets crossed paths with them. They laughed and one shouldered Jefferson on their way past. “Poof music!” One hollered. “Faggot!” The other said. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes, used to the negative attention. Freddie Mercury, lead singer of Queen had been rumoured to be in bad health lately due to HIV and AIDS contracted from a homosexual lifestyle. Whether the claims were true or not was unclear at the present. Mercury liked to keep his private life just that, private. David Bowie on the other hand just screamed ‘Queer’ with his flamboyant stage presence, not to mention he’d come out as bisexual in an interview back in ’76. Jefferson didn’t care about that, however. He loved their music and that was that. A person’s sexuality didn’t seem to matter at all to him. Reuben didn’t truly mind all that much either, however he was much more hesitant to claim himself as a devote fan of either artist to avoid unneeded conflict. He would admit to liking the more popular songs though. Who didn’t jam out to Bohemian Rhapsody?

Gold exhaled another smoke-filled breath and shook his head as the other teens cackled over their shoulders on their way to a nearby corner store. “You let those jock-straps push you around too much, Y’know?” His friend wasn’t a homosexual, as far as he knew, and if he was he wasn’t all that flamboyant about it. Reuben found his friend was similar to any other regular guy at school, so why Jefferson didn’t fight the claims, Reuben didn’t know. 

The taller shrugged, glancing over his shoulder before looking back at his friend. “Maybe I’m a masochist?” He joked, and laughed when his shorter friend gave him a shove and a stern look. “Do you want the cassettes or not?” 

“Nah, you love them too much. Just make me up some mixtapes of their greatest hits. I’ll pay you.” 

“Alright.” They both took one last drag before having to step-out their cigarettes to walk on school property. The rule of no smoking on school property was a new one, but one neither Reuben or Jeff planned to break. Neither could really afford to be fined over something so stupid. “So do you know what teachers you got stuck with?” 

“Cogsworth for History, Phil for gym, and Religions with Frollo. Then I’ve got Law with Labarthe, Thatch for Geography and English with Mills. You?” 

Jefferson cringed at his friends schedule. “All the teachers who hate you all together? Yikes…”

Reuben shrugged. He was used to not being well liked in school. “So what’re you taking?” 

His friend blushed lightly but listed his schedule aloud anyway. “Home economics, Gym, Biology, Theatre, Geography, and English.” 

“Home Ec and Theatre? Really Jefferson? You’re just asking to be harassed, aren’t you?”

It was the others turn to shrug. “I like sewing and cooking and I like theatre. I’ll take what interests me. If that makes me gay, then so be it. It’s better that the all the History, Religion, and Law shit you fill your schedule with.”

“History and Law correlate with my life plan. Religion is so I can connect with future clients. Where the hell’s knitting going to get you?” 

“First of all, Sewing and Knitting are completely different skills and you know that. Secondly you spin, sew, knit, weave and I’ve even see you crochet to pass time at your aunts shop so you’re just being hypocritical.” 

The shorter huffed shoving his hands into his pockets. “That’s a family thing, it’s different. It won’t help you any with your biology major.” 

“Actually… I think I’m leaning towards men’s fashion now. Tailoring. Maybe I’ll make some hats too, though they’re going out of style.” 

Before anything else could be said the bell rang out to signal the start of the day and the two boys were forced to go their separate ways by the hall monitors that had swerved for them like hungry alligators.

——

He took it back. Today wasn’t necessarily the same because there was something different, or rather someone. He’d noticed right away when he walked into Mr.Cogsworth’s history class that something wasn’t right. There was someone in his seat. A girl he’d never seen before. 

She was a pretty little thing. A brunette with piercing blue eyes, some would probably say she was his type if they paid attention to his brief dating history but there was one problem in that and that was that she was obviously a prep. He could tell because her hair cascaded over her left shoulder wrapped in a blue scrunchy, she wore a frilly baby-blue blouse and a navy knee-length pleated skirt. She sat proper, knees together, ankles crossed and back straight as she smiled and chatted lightly with the home-ec teacher and local diner owner’s granddaughter, Ruby Lucas. She contrasted Reuben wholly, and was sure to hate him, most people like her did. Well at least she’d be easy to scare her out of his seat, or so he thought.

He walked with his usual false-bravado towards her and he saw how Ruby’s eyes went wide when she noticed him. The new girl turned towards him, gave him a quick once over before directing a too-bright smile at him. “May I help you?” 

Well shit. She was overly friendly, that was sort of unexpected. He also wasn’t expecting her to have such an alluring accent. What was that? English? No, Australian. It was something about the way she said ‘you’ that gave it away. What a charming, unforgettable little touch to her character.

His eyes danced around the room and he caught that many sets were locked on him, just waiting for him to do his thing and get what had been his seat for the last three years back. Ever since his last relationship ended, his classmates viewed him as testy and dangerous, and they hadn’t much liked him much before then either. He decided rather quickly that he had some semblance of a reputation to uphold. He couldn’t back off just because she was kind of cute, even if he sort of wanted to, or else the gossip would turn viscous. 

He planted his hands firmly on the wooden surface, getting up face to face with the girl. “As a matter of fact, Dearie, you can. You’re in my seat.” He near hissed.

He’d been expecting her to tense up, apologize and move on her way to a different desk like others of her kind tended to do, but she didn’t do that. No, she made a show of looking the surface over before shrugging. “I don’t see your name on it.” His heart momentarily stopped because God, this girl was truly something! 

He heard someone chuckling, looked in the direction it came and sent Victor Whale a nasty glare. His eyes refocused on the girl in front of him, she wore a smirk as if she was so proud of her little achievement of getting under his skin. He felt his cheek twitch in slight irritation. He’d never much liked people having fun at his expense. “I’ve sat here every year since freshman. If you know what best for you, Sweetheart, you’ll park your pretty arse elsewhere.” He said, attempting so sound as if he was warning her of some terrible fate.

“Wow, three years, huh? Sounds like you need to change things up a little. You’re welcome to sit next to me if you’d like.” She said gesturing to the desk behind him on her right. Her smile was sickly sweet and seemingly unfazed by his threat. 

He rose a single brow and opened his mouth to speak when the teacher walked in. “Mr.Gold please cease your harassment of Ms.French and do take a seat.” Cogsworth said as he puttered into the class, seated behind his desk and pulled out his attendance sheet. 

Reuben grunted, knowing better than to argue with his history teacher and slumped into the desk behind him. He shot a final stern glare at the girl on his left before focusing on the man at the head of class. 

——

He didn’t see the girl again until his last class of the day, English with Mrs.Mills and when he did he was not the most impressed. Mrs.Mills always set her students up in pairs. Having two students constantly working together divided her workload in half when it came to marking. Reuben hadn’t ever really had a problem with this before because every year he’d been paired with Jefferson, their surnames coming after one another alphabetically. Gold then Hatter. This year however he found himself not seated next to his best friend but instead the new Ms.French. Her name came before his now and threw off the order of things. 

He slumped into his assigned seat with a sigh. Mrs.Mills was already at her desk, taking note of who walked in and Reuben knew it would be pointless to fight with her over this. Mrs.Mills rarely lost an argument and could be as dangerous as a viper when tempted. As soon as his bottom hit the chair the girl turned to him with her teeth on display once again. “It appears we meet again, Mr.Gold.” 

“So it does.” He responded flatly. “Glad to see you found your own seat this time around.” 

She giggled, actually giggled at him. An oddly sweet sound. “I’ll admit to considering taking your seat, but I thought it might be too soon for a callback. I have no doubts you’d have been livid.” 

“So you do have some common sense in that noggin of yours.” He replied. “After that display this morning I was worried you were brain dead.” 

“Because I sat in a chair?” She asked incredulously, brow raised and face showing mild offence taken.

“Because you talked back to me.” He corrected. “Nobody else is dumb enough to fight a beast.”

“Neither am I. I see no beasts in this classroom.” She stated matter of factly. 

He rose a brow of his own at her. Before he could continue the conversation he felt a hand clamp down on his head and rough up his hair. His elbow jut out and hit the offender in the gut defensively. Jefferson’s voice let out an ‘Oof’ and a groan. He turned to his friend and fixed him with a glare. The taller boy looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry?” 

Reuben rolled his eyes. “Piss off, Jeff.” 

His friend straightened up an amused grin about his lips as he glanced between him and the girl. “Aw what? Too busy chatting up a beauty to acknowledge a friend?” 

The girls cheeks seemed to tint light pink, but Reuben paid that little mind. “I am not ‘chatting her up’, thank you! I’m just sick of seeing your imbecilic arse today!” 

Jefferson chuckled “Whatever you say.” He leant forward and pressed a quick, joketive kiss to his friends hair. “See you later.” 

Reuben immediately twisted and threw a hit to his friends shoulder. “Oh, feck right off!” The other just kept up his laugh and found his seat next to Isaac Heller. There was a rather uncaring mutter from the teacher about language before Reuben heard his own partner stifling a giggle. He turned back to her, grumbling out a “What are you laughing at?” 

She shrugged. “Didn’t take you for that sort of guy.” Was her reply. 

“I’m not!” He replied gruffly. “I’m no queer, but I’m honestly not sold on Jefferson anymore.” He said casting another unimpressed look over his shoulder towards his friend. “I love the dude like a brother but he’s been driving me mad all day with gay shit.” He grumbled. 

There was a beat of silence before she turned to him, flashing her smile once again and offering her hand to shake. “I’m Belle.” 

He blinked before registering that they were introducing themselves properly now.”Reuben Gold.” Perhaps they could be more civil, maybe even friendly after today. 

——

They actually got along fairly well, aside from the insults they occasionally threw back and forth, although one might consider that just friendly teasing. They’d poorly mock each other’s accents, over-dramatically copy a personal quirk the other practiced (flourishing hands, biting lips, sighing unnecessarily, etc…), and throw the odd little barb at each other’s appearances. ‘Same top as yesterday? Low on laundry are you?’ ‘Oh, you’re one to talk. Tell me, do you ever wash that jacket?’

They worked well together in English, both of them being hard workers and agreeing in full that the workload should be evenly split. Belle was better at researching, while Reuben was better at structuring. Belle gathered and broke down most of the information needed for their little assignments, while he re-worded and put it all together into fully functioning paragraphs. Belle would proofread and revise any errors, then he would proof it again himself before they’d hand it in to Mrs. Mills. 

Their work was always finished within class time and because Mrs.Mills was a lazy marker they very close to never had any homework. On one occasion they hadn’t finished something during class and had decided to go to the StoryBrooke Library to finish the assignment so they could hand it in the next day.

The afternoon went well, they’d finished the project within an hour, skipped over to Granny’s for something to eat and discovered they had very similar tastes. They’d ordered the same meal, only difference being that Reuben asked for extra pickles. They’d chatted and gossiped about classmates and their drama before going their separate ways.

Reuben hadn’t really thought all that much about how easy it was working with Belle or how she might think of him until the day rolled around when Mr. Cogsworth decided to give out an assignment that required they work in pairs. He’d panicked for a few short seconds, not being on very good terms with many of their classmates and thinking Belle would want to work with Ruby Lucas on it but calmed significantly when his eyes met hers. Seconds later Belle slid her desk next to his, claiming him as her partner for the project. 

“Hi.” She greeted in a way that almost sounded shy. 

“Hi.” He said back and they shared an awkward smile. “You and me, huh?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, is that alright?” 

“Aye.” He confirmed before hearing Ruby’s distressed groan. 

“Belles, really? You’re working with that low-life?” The mini-skirt wearing girl whined with a dramatic gesture towards him that blatantly showed her distaste for her long-time classmate. “You don’t even like him! He’ll probably leave you with the bulk of the workload!” 

Belle rolled her eyes. “Oh, that’s not true. Reuben and I get along just fine.” She placed a hand around his shoulders as if to show off some sort of point she was making. Reuben found himself tensing at the unwarranted touch. “He and I are partners in another class. We work together well.” 

Ruby’s eyes narrowed as she look between the two of them. Her gaze lingered on Belle’s hand resting on his slowly relaxing shoulder. Something popped into her mind, an assumption of sorts and her brows skyrocketed. A smirk plastered itself across her lips. “Partners, huh?” She asked before leaning towards them in her seat, grin never leaving. “I see how it is. Alright, I’ll leave you two to it then.” With that she got up and made her way the the furthest corner and seated next to a lonely Victor Whale. 

Belle’s hand slipped off his shoulder as they both watched as Ruby whispered something to her supposed new collaborator. Victors eyes flashed towards them, a cheshire smile of his own spreading as he met Reuben’s eyes and sent him a wink.

Belle seemed confused. “What’s that about?” He merely groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose as a response. This was fucking perfect. They thought he and Belle were involved more than academically. He muttered as much and looked up when he heard Belle’s little gasp. “Oh boy… we’re going to have to set that straight before lunchtime aren’t we?” 

“It appears so. Rumours are viscous around here. With my reputation people would start asking your due date by the end of the week.” 

She quirked a brow. “Busy guy, are you?” She said both poking fun and honestly inquiring at his strange choice of words.

He rolled his eyes. “Not something I wish to talk about right now, Dearie.” Ruby and Victor were giggling amongst themselves. “I have my next class with Whale. The one after that with her. I can handle them before it gets out of hand.” 

“I can do you one better. I have my next class with Ruby. We can end their gossip before there’s any chance of it spreading.” 

——

“I can’t believe they seriously thought you and Belle were a thing because you paired up for a project. How ridiculous!” Jefferson laughed as the two of them approached the fountain outside the gym just after class. Reuben had just finished assuring Victor that Ruby had been wrong and there was nothing going on with him and Belle, also promising that the wannabe doctor would surely regret the spreading of any rumours.

Gold leaned down to take a healthy mouthful of the room-temperature metallic tasting water. ‘Soccer’ always wore him out. It was the sport he was best at and so he played the game hard. He enjoyed it. It brought back happy memories of playing football with the neighbourhood kids back in Scotland before they’d moved here in pursuit of the ‘American Dream’. 

What a dumb decision that was! They went from a well-off double income family with a pretty house in the grasslands, to being a close to dirt-poor single-income collection of broken messes living in a just as broken miner’s shack build close to the turn of the century. His parents had been fools.

Swallowing his drink as he stood, he moved away to let his friend have a turn. He didn’t make any remarks in regard to Ruby or Victor. He was done thinking about their stupidity. He waited for his friend to finish. 

There was a poster up on a nearby bulletin board advertising the debate club that he skimmed over briefly. He might sign up again this year. He hadn’t participated since early sophomore year, but had enjoyed it back then before things started getting in the way. He was free after school most days now, and could easily ask his aunts for the time off if it came down to work being a possible interference. It was something he’d have to sleep on. 

Jefferson rose up and together they made their way towards the locker rooms to change out of their sweats and back into their jeans. As they passed the women’s room the door opened to reveal none other than Belle freshly changed into her athletic wear. She almost walked directly into Reuben on her way out and stumbled a bit when she caught herself. 

“Oh, hey!” She chirped upon seeing him. 

“Hey.” He greeted back with a nod. He’d intended on continuing past but her hand on his arm stopped him. 

She wore a bright smile. A smile that made his head feel a little light for reasons He didn’t know. “You’ll be pleased to know that Ruby’s bubbling imagination has been slain similarly to that of Julius Caesar.” 

He made a noise that was a cross between impressed and amused by the reference to their History project. “You brutally murdered her mind by continuously and relentlessly stabbing it?” 

“Well, not quite, but you know what I mean.” She said with a giggle. 

He allowed a small smile of his own to be sent her way. “I roped Whale in as well. We’re safe from gossip once and for all.” 

“Good! We can rest easy now!” She eyed him over briefly. “Speaking of resting, you can really pull off a pair of joggers.” 

“I know right!” Jefferson chimed in. “They make his ass look great!” He chuckled as his friend elbowed him in the rib, smirk growing as he decided to continue to point out his friends best assets. “And his bulge is a major point of jealousy!”

Reuben’s face went undeniably red and he gave his best friend a rough shove. “What the hell, Jefferson!” He hissed. 

“What?! A man can’t compliment his best friend?” The other belly-laughed, finding the entire situation hilarious. “You’ve got a great body!”

Belle’s giggle cut through, and though her cheeks were tinted pink, her voice was level when she spoke. “As entertaining as this is, we’re all due to be somewhere shortly. I’ll see you both in English later, alright?” 

The two of them nodded and said quick goodbyes as she made her way towards the gymnasium for her class. They entered the men’s locker room to find it already empty. “She likes you, you know.” Jefferson said as he shucked off his shirt. 

“Jefferson… shut up.” The smaller responded as he followed his friend’s lead and began to strip himself. 

“No seriously! She passed the test! She’d totally get with you!” The taller reasoned. 

“Test?” Gold asked. “What test?” 

“The check-out test!” 

Reuben removed his sweats, leaving him momentarily in naught but his boxer-briefs. He noticed his friends wandering eye and made a mental note to make effort to have a serious conversation about the others sexuality one of these days. “What are you talking about?” 

“She looked!” He exclaimed. “She looked, but she didn’t stare. She was quick and polite about it, but she checked you out! She was blushing at the end too! She liked what she saw!” 

“Well of course she’d look! You drew her attention by saying- completely out of nowhere, mind you, that I have an impressive… package. Anyone would look if you said something like that!” He unlocked his locker and began to dress himself. 

“Really?” Jefferson asked, tone sceptical. 

Reuben nodded as he pulled on his trousers and buckled his belt up. “It’s a proven science. You draw someone’s attention to something with an absurd claim and they will look to feed their curiosity.” 

“Alright, Mr.Know it all. Let’s test that theory.” The other began, a hum of thought preceded the shocking sentence of “I have a raging hard-on right now.” 

Gold froze for a moment. What the hell was wrong with Jefferson? Eccentric didn’t even begin to cover his friend’s behaviour. He sent the other boy a glare over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the other’s face. “I’m not going to look at your cock to prove that I’m right. We both know I don’t need to.” 

Jefferson sighed. “Whatever. Fine, don’t believe me. You’re missing out, though.” 

“I highly doubt I’d be missing much even if you were telling the truth. I know what an erection looks like.” 

“I meant with Belle!” The taller clarified as he hurried to change. “I’m nearly certain she likes you. You should take a shot and ask her out.”

“Not going to happen. I don’t date anymore, it’s just a load of trouble.” Rueben shook his head as he fixed his jacket collar. “I hardly know her, anyway. I’ve known her three weeks.” Slamming the locker closed and stuffing his bag with the dirty clothes to wash at home he headed for the door. “Let’s get out of here, we’re going to be late.”


	2. Her Handsome Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets herself a new look and if lands her a few bad situations. Reuben decides he’s her new sworn protector. He will keep his pretty little classmate safe at any cost!

He couldn’t deny that she was very beautiful, with her icey eyes, blue as the oceans tide on a chilly spring day, and her bold winding auburn curls that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She was a beauty to behold everyday and over the last month in which they sat next to each other two times a day at school he’d tried his best to ignore he fact. There was no room in his plan for silly feelings, and he kept telling himself that if he indulged himself in a woman it would just turn out to be like the Milah fiasco all over again. Today however he couldn’t keep himself from staring at Belle French as she walked into history and sat next to him in his old seat. 

On days prior she dressed like a proper little good girl, the too sweet ever so naïve girl next door. Her style had been consistently knee-length pleated skirts and blouses, hair tied up in some way or form, but not today. Today was very different. She wore high-waisted acid-wash jeans with the ankles rolled up, a tucked in neon Hypercolor t-shirt and a distressed denim jacket that would’ve been a good match to his own if he hadn’t decided on wearing leather today. Her hair was down instead of tied and framed her face wonderfully. It wasn’t the most rebellious look, in fact it was rather common fashion for kids their age, but it was such a drastic change for Belle and she looked stunning!

His breath caught when she met his eyes and they both realized he’d been staring. A smirk formed on her gloss-painted lips. He huffed a rough sigh and averted his eyes down to the wooden top of his desk. There was nothing there to focus on, class hadn’t started yet. He needed to get a fucking grip. She was just another classmate. Just another person he’d only have to see for one more year before they all went their separate directions. He shouldn’t be so thrown off because she’d changed up her outfit. 

He squared his shoulders, conjured up his usual façade of indifference and turned back in her direction. She’d had her eyes on him now, and he tried his best not to let the idea effect him. He rose a single brow and gestured to her clothing with a single finger that traced her figure. “New wardrobe?” He asked her as if it wasn’t blatantly obvious. 

She nodded simply with a precious sounding hum “I received my first pay-check the other day, thought I’d dress more like an American public school senior.”

“As opposed to an Australian prep school junior?” When she flashed him a shy smile he knew he wouldn’t get out of this conversation without at least an attempt at flattering her. He realized then that he very much liked seeing her smile and that he wanted her to smile more. “Denim looks good on you. You should wear it more often.” He ignored the dramatic little gasps of surprise and weird looks students at neighbouring desks made, completely focused on how her face lit up at the compliment. 

——

Reuben walked into English with Jefferson babbling into his ear about how god-awful he thought some sophomore girl’s geometric patterned blouse was and stopped when his friend went quiet. “What?” He questioned before following his friends eyes to what he found so shocking. Belle. Oh fuck, it was like seeing her outfit for the first time all over. Her hair was a little mussed up from the day’s activities but she still looked as breathtaking as she had earlier. 

Jefferson let out a whistle. “Damn, Belle looks…” he trailed off and seemed to notice how intensely his friend’s gaze was locked on the young woman mentioned. “She looks like your type!” He teased. Reuben sent him a glare. “Oh come on Reu! You were practically fucking her with your eyes a second ago!”

Belle obviously overheard, she was only a few feet away and the flush of her cheeks was a dead giveaway. Great. Perfect. Reuben elbowed his friend for making the object of their attention uncomfortable. “Shut your gab and stop being ridiculous.” He sauntered forward and claimed his usual seat next to the beauty, Jefferson seating behind them with his partner. 

After a moment of awkward silence, trying to figure out what the other was thinking, shy blue eyes turned to him and took up a sparkle of confidence. “Your type, huh?” She asked. 

He merely rolled his eyes and averted his gaze from her again. “Let’s not go there.”

“Is that where the compliments this morning came from?” Her tone was somewhere between teasing and sincere. Her head tilted to one side to emphasize the question. 

A sigh followed by a hissed “It’s not good to tease, Dearie. You don’t know where it’ll get you.” He was glad she merely gave him an odd look and didn’t push. 

——

It took him four days, four long, long days to finally get over Belle’s wardrobe change. Each day before was a series of prolonged staring, frequent glances out of the corner of his eye, and the odd compliment on her appearance. ‘Nice shirt. It brings out your eyes.’, ‘I like your hair like that, it frames your face well.’, ‘That’s a pretty dress. My favourite colour.” She walked into Mr.Cogsworth’s history class on Thursday in an outfit that demanded attention, but after the last few days he was growing used to her new fashion. 

He didn’t stare at her that day, he glanced up when she took her seat and his brows drew up. “Does that skirt pass dress code?” He asked her trying to keep his eyes away from her exposed thighs. He could do this. He could overcome this silly little attraction. He could be completely casual. 

She let out a little snort of laughter. “Barely, the hall-monitor took out a ruler and measured it.” 

“Testing the rules now are you?” He clucked his tongue. “Why, Ms. French if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re coming close to being rebellious.” 

Ruby Lucas plopped into her place opposite him. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, Gold? A Belle gone bad?” 

Reuben rolled his eyes. “What are you getting at, Dearie?” 

Ruby plastered on a smirk. “Question is, what are you?” Her eyes danced between him and Belle. “You study her harder than you study the law Homework. For someone wanting to get into law, what does that tell?” 

Belle visibly blushed at Ruby’s implication, but said nothing, seemingly frozen in place as her mind presumably ran wild. 

“He wants to get into Belle!” Victor Whale blatantly stated the meaning behind Ruby’s statement, intruding in on their conversation from where he now sat permanently behind Ruby. He shot him a glare but the other boy only laughed. “I don’t know why you deny it, Gold. It’s obvious!” 

“Yeah dude, your mouth might say ‘Fuck off’ but your eyes scream ‘Fuck me’” Ruby added with a snort.

Gold crossed his arms over his chest. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You must be mistaken.”

“Look at her legs, Gold! Tell me you don’t want to get between them?!” Victor added.

Ruby snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, thighs like hers shouldn’t be ignored. They should be worshipped. It’s almost guaranteed she’ll taste as sweet as she looks!”

Whale grinned suggestively. “Slip her that hot beef injection already before the tension kills us all.” 

“Was that a Breakfast Club reference? I love that movie!” Ruby enthused, slapping her hand down on Victors desk. He shrugged simply and told it might’ve been. The movie had made the awful slang term more popular among their age group since it was released. 

The two of them continue their objectification of their classmate as a means of teasing right after, making comments on her hair, her makeup, her… assets. 

Reuben glanced at Belle again, her face, not her legs or anything else, and saw her cheeks were burning. She was hunched, making herself smaller. She was clearly very uncomfortable and he was seeing red at the idea of her having been upset by them. “Shut the hell up you pervy bastards! You talk as if she cannae hear you! Look, you’ve embarrassed her!” He snapped, accent thickening. “Have some bloody respect! You two best apologize!” 

Two sets of eyes snapped towards the brunette, their mouths opening and closing making them look a lot like goldfish. They couldn’t figure out what to say. They settled on a simple “Sorry…” that they both mumbled together. 

“Now, if you two horn-dogs are so desperate for scandal why don’t go lock yourselves if the janitor’s closet. Leave Ms.French and I out of it.” Belle glanced up at him. It was a hesitant movement, and when she met his eyes it was all he could do to send her a reassuring smile. He decided then that he’d protect her. He wouldn’t let her be harassed or disgraced. She didn’t deserve anything of the nature. 

She caught the end of his jacket in the hall outside of class afterwards. “Hey, Reuben?” 

He turned to her, trying his best but ultimately failing to conceal a look of confusion on his features. “Ah… yeah?” He responded, watching as she ducked her head and sucked her lower lip in between her teeth. She looked nervous. 

“I just…um” She shook her head and met his eyes. “I wanted to thank you…” Her lips quirked into a friendly smile. “For getting them to stop. I was really uncomfortable” 

He shoved his hands in his pocket. “Yeah I-I noticed.” He shrugged. “It’s no big deal, they were bothering me too. The bastards should know better than that by now.” 

She tilted her head, a small hum escaping her as she eyed him. She was considering something, he realized. After a moment she shook her head and glanced at the clock on the wall nearest them. “Well, we should get heading to our next classes now, shouldn’t we?” 

He nodded in agreement. “Aye, I’ll see you in English.” 

“Yeah! See you!” She said practically skipping down the hall opposite of where he was heading. 

——

He saw her sooner than planned, much sooner. 

He was on his way out to go grab lunch at the diner on Main Street, passing by the gym hall when he saw it. Belle in her new gym clothes, trying to get to the locker room but being prevented access by some hulking meaty jock. Belle didn’t look to be enjoying the conversation. Reuben hid himself around the corner and tried to overhear what exactly was going on.

“Gary,” Belle sighed in frustration. “Please can I go change? I’d like to be able to have lunch today.”

“Not until you answer my question.” The jock responded, sounding like a complete douchebag. 

“I already did. I’m not dressing up for anyone. I changed my style for me.” She told him. “Now let me through!” 

The guy scoffed at Belle’s answer. “Yeah right. You’re obviously trying to get someone’s attention!”

She shrugged her shoulders simply. “No? Not really and even if I were I wouldn’t want you trying to pick me up. I’m not interested.” 

This ‘Gary’ took a step forward and Belle took two back. “Now c’mon Doll, don’t be like that. I’m everything you could ever dream of.” Another step forward, two more back. “I’m strong, and brave, and handsome as fuck. I’m smart, and I’m not sure what ‘humble’ means but I’m probably that too. I’m perfect! You can’t get any better than this.” A wide gesture to himself, and another step forward. Belle took three away from him this time. 

“You’re not my type of guy.” Belle insisted. “You’re too tall for me, for example.” 

He stepped forward twice and Belle found herself trapped between him and a locker. “Surely you can overlook that? Wear heels?” He leaned in close, his hand travelled to her hip to hold her in place. Belle flinched. 

“Please don’t touch me… go away.” She said trying to move to the left out of his reach but he boxed her in with his other arm. 

“C’mon Doll, give a guy a chance…” He was practically nose to nose with her and she looked terrified. 

Reuben watched as the jock went in for the kill, slanting his lips over Belle’s to steal a kiss from her mouth. Reuben made quick work on getting over there to save his classmate, hurrying the few feet down the hall. 

He wasn’t worried that the other was almost twice his size. This wasn’t the first time he’d scrapped with someone larger than him and likely wouldn’t be the last. Besides he knew what to do to bring any offender down to his level. He swung a quick kick to the back of the larger teen’s left knee. When the jock pulled away from Belle and buckled where his knee gave out, Reuben was quick to lock the brute in a chokehold. “W-wha-?” Gary gasped out. 

“The lady said she wasn’t interested.” Reuben growled out, trying his best to hold his leverage as the larger boy struggled to free himself. He locked eyes with Belle, who was gathering her wits again, and nodded his head towards the ladies locker room, signalling her to get out of there. She took her chance to flee.

A snarl from the other and a rough jerk had Gold thrown a few steps backs but with Belle safe in the locker room he wasn’t very concerned. “Mind your own fucking businesses, punk!” The jock snapped as he got back to his feet, favouring his right leg. 

“Learn what bloody ‘No’ means!” Reuben spat back. “If you so much as lay a finger on Belle without her blessing I swear to you I’ll-“

“Oh I see!” The guy interrupted. “You like her! This is you trying to fight for her favour then, huh?” 

“Just get lost, will you?” The shorter snapped. His sharp tone only seemed to taunt the other on. Gary stepped up close to Gold, towering over him, but Reuben didn’t shy away. He stood his ground. “Fuck off!” 

Gary shoved the smaller teen backwards. “Why don’t you, Pipsqueak?” He got shoved right back, being fixed with a murderous glare. Gary shoved again harder this time, sending the other slamming against the lockers lining the wall with a bang that rang out through the empty halls. “You know she’d never get with a guy like you, right? Girls like her date guys like me.” The jock stepped forwards, trapping his ‘competitor’ with his hulking frame. Reuben suddenly understood why Belle had made no real move to escape earlier, it would’ve been no use. This guy was truly imposing, and Gold felt the impending doom that he was about to get his ass beat. 

To the right of them Reuben heard the locker room door creak open ever so slightly and the idea that Belle was probably watching allowed him to recollect his senses and keep fighting back. He gave Gary another shove to try and put some distance between them. Gary responded by throwing a punch, aiming high, and Reuben was able to duck and narrowly miss receiving a shiner. Ducking gave him a good angle and the wall of lockers behind him gave him something to push off of for momentum. His shoulder hit the jock in the gut, a pretty solid tackle that pushed them back a few feet. Another shove had Gary against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. Reuben was somehow wrestled into a lazy chokehold, but the way out was simple. A quick elbow to the groin had the jock letting him go. 

With Gary taking up a new position on his knees to hold his injury, Reuben looked over his shoulder in the direction of the ladies locker room door to see Belle watching them wide-eyed changed back into the same too-short skirt she’d been wearing in History that morning. He pointed down the hall where he’d come from, brow raised in question and she nodded understandingly. 

She was at his side not a moment later. “Are you okay?” She asked him, worry present in her tone. 

He gave a short laugh at that. “I believe that’s what I’m supposed to be asking you right now.” 

“You just fought a guy double your size!” She argued. 

“I’m fine.” He assured her. “It’s not the first time I’ve scrapped in these halls and I’d be blessed if it were the last. People don’t generally like me.” His shoulders rolled as he stretched out. “I might be a little sore tomorrow, but I’ll live. Now how about you? Are you fine?” 

She chewed her lower lip before shrugging her shoulders. “The bastard stole my first kiss.” 

He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. “Then you’ll just have to make your second really count for something.” His hand fell from its touch after his words and the two walked in companionable silence for a moment. 

“Are you going to the cafeteria?” She asked him when the reached the end of the hall. 

He shook his head. “No, I was going to go out to eat.” 

She appeared almost saddened by his claim but brightened up quickly and flashed him the too-bright smile he enjoyed to see so much. “Oh, alright.” She told him, her hand coming up to brush his longish hair behind his ear before she surprised him with a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Reuben, for saving me again.” She said sincerely. 

He blinked a little confusedly and took a step back. “It was no matter.” He replied and she only smiled fonder at him before saying a quick goodbye and rushing off to enjoy what was left of their lunch break. He touched the area her lips had been in a slightly dazed state before also going on his way to grab something to eat. 

——

“You fought Gary Stone and won?!” Jefferson said, absolutely amazed after hearing a retelling of Reuben’s lunchtime adventure. “No fucking way!” He grinned devilishly and playfully hit his friends shoulder. “You’re hardcore!” 

Reuben merely rolled his eyes. “I had no choice. Belle was in trouble, I couldn’t just let that meathead take advantage of her.” They were on their way from Geography to English, currently entering the back stairwell to head down to the main floor. The stairwell was furthest from their last class, but closest to Mrs. Mill’s room and didn’t have nearly as much traffic as the others tended to during travel time. 

“Fighting for your girl, huh?” The taller teased, a smug grin upon his lips. 

“Oh, Shut your gab, Jeff. It’s not like that.” The other brushed off and they swerved around a small group of freshmen who looked excited to have discovered a new and less crowded way to class. “I would’ve fought for you too if you were in trouble.” 

“Yeah, but we’ve been best friends since we were like ten. It’s different. You’ve known Belle a month.” 

“Your point?” 

“You’re showing off.” Jefferson decided, clapping his shorter friend on the shoulder with a supportive squeeze. “You want her to know that you can protect her. It’s like what apes do during mating season! The potential mates fight each other to win the lady-ape’s affections. She falls for the winner and they go bump uglies in a bush.” 

Reuben snorted at his best friend's antics. “Yeah? Well sorry to burst your bubble but I have no plans to fuck Belle in a bush. Besides, even if I were an ape showing off I doubt she’d choose me as a potential anything. We’d be a part of the same clan, that’s it.”

His friend rolled his eyes and moved his hand to the other shoulder in order to give him an awkward half-hug for support. “Oh come on Reu, don’t be so down on yourself! You’re a pretty good looking dude, Y’know? Great hair, strong nose, gentle eyes, amazing ass…”

“You’ve got to stop ogling me in your spare time…” the shorter remarked with his brow furrowed and lips set in a firm line at the idea of his best friend checking out his butt, not that it would really be all that unusual after what he witnessed in the locker room last week.

“You’ve also got an orgasmic brogue! Belle couldn’t ask for anything better!” Jefferson went on, ignoring the implication that he’d been eyeing up his friend. The assumption probably wasn’t far off. “Seriously, your voice alone could make one come undone!”

“Jefferson…” The other inhaled sharply, pulling away from the arm slung around his shoulders. He could feel a headache forming. “Please. Stop talking.”

The taller sighed, arm dropping uselessly to his side. “Look dude just answer me one question. Did she thank you for helping her in any way?” 

He didn’t respond as he subconsciously touched his cheek, recalling the memory of her soft lips pressing against his skin. His friend hummed knowingly. “A kiss, huh? Oh she’d definitely fuck you in a bush right now if your were apes!” 

“Too bad that not going to happen.” Gold rolled his eyes. 

“I know!” Jefferson cried. “Your poor neglected cock! I mourn his loss!” 

Reuben ignored his friends ridiculous outburst and walked into their class ahead of him.


	3. Friends and Families.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting a look into home life in this chapter!

Chapter Three

“Reuben!” He heard his father’s drunken shouts from the living room and instantly froze. What had he done this time? He couldn’t think of any reason he’d be in trouble, but often his father overreacted over the smallest things and he was in quite a mood today. Did he leave the dishes on the drying rack? No, no he was sure he put those away. Did he leave laundry in the dryer? A glance to the corner of the room where his basket sat full and ready to be folded after dinner told him that wasn’t it either. Oh fuck, did he find his Walkman?

His mother was knocking on his door now. “Reuben, you’re father’s calling you. Don’t keep him waiting.” She didn’t sound any more upset with him than usual. He wondered what was going on and asked her as much. “I believe the phone must be for you.” Was the response he got back in her posh English accent.

“For me?” Who the hell would be calling him? He stood from his bed, tossing the book he’d had in hand aside and pulling open his door. He came face to face, or rather face to chin with his mother in all her high-heeled, shoulder-padded glory. She’d just come home from work and she was looking at him strangely. She reached out slowly, caressing his cheek and examined his face. 

“What?” He asked in a tone that suggested he knew exactly what but simply didn’t want to talk about it. He pulled away from her, ducking his head so his hair could hide the dark bruising forming around his left eye and across his nose.

“Oh,” She said, arm dropping to the side. “Nothing, dear.” She averted her gaze from her son’s face with a shake of her head and stepped to the side. “Go see your father. I doubt he wants to entertain your little friend much longer.” 

He moved past her without a word, down the short hallway and into the kitchen where the phone was located. The receiver was off the hook, dangling against the wall and his father could be seen reclining back on the couch in the next room, beer in hand and sports channel roaring. Good. He didn’t want to face that man again today. Reuben reached for the phone and held it up to his ear. “Hello?” He questioned. 

“Hi Reuben!” That delectable voice just wouldn’t leave him alone lately, would it? His stomach flipped peculiarly in a way he wasn’t sure he understood. 

“Belle?” He asked and an affirmative hum confirmed his callers identity. “How’d you…?” He trailed off not knowing how to ask the question politely. 

There was an awkward sounding chuckle. “Jefferson gave me your number. I was concerned, you weren’t at school today…” 

“Oh, ah… no I wasn’t. I was, um…” he glanced at his reflection in the window, the purplish skin streaked with yellow drew attention right away. “sick” Why was he so awkward right now? It’s just a phone call between classmates, after all. A classmate who’d kissed him, his brain reminded unhelpfully. He pinched himself to reprimand the thought. She had no way to know otherwise, no reason to truly be concerned. 

“You don’t sound sick?” 

Fuck, play it off. Be cool. “You caught me.” He responded with a chuckle. There, reputation restored. 

She was quiet for a long moment. Long enough that if he hadn’t heard her breath he’d have thought the line cut out or that she’d hung up. “Right…” She said at last sounding not at all convinced. “Anyways, Mrs.Mills told us what the final assignment for our book study was today. Have you been reading?” 

He nodded, realizing a little too late that she couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I just was. Chapter seven.” 

“Good. Anyway, I think we should meet up tomorrow and go over it together since we missed out on today’s work period.” 

That caught him off guard. Belle wanted to meet up? Well, they’d gone out in public to work on an assignment before but things were a little different now. For example his face currently matched a rotting plum.“Oh, Uh-“ 

“If you’re free, that is? Are you free?” There was an anxiety to her voice as she asked, as if she was worried he’d turn her down. Understandable, both their marks were on the line. As much as he didn’t want his new shiner on display he knew working on the project was crucial. 

“Um, well not tomorrow, I have something going on then” Saturday was the sabbath. His parents didn’t like him going out then. “but, I could do Sunday after lunch? I work seven to twelve Sunday but I’m free after that.” He offered.

He could practically hear her smile over the line. “Yeah, that’s perfect! You can come to my place when you’re done!” 

His eyes when wide. What? “Y-your place?” That was not public! 

“Yeah! My dad works until five on weekends. We’ll be alone, so don’t worry about any awkward parent meetings.” 

“Alone?” He repeated his voice a near whisper. “Belle, I don’t know… that’s um… a little…” He trailed off awkwardly, not knowing where he was taking the sentence. His mouth felt very dry. He swiped his tongue over his lips, but it didn’t really do anything. She wanted to be alone with him? 

Belle was quiet another long moment, likely waiting for him to finish his thought. She spoke next however. “For homework purposes. It’s not inappropriate if that’s where you’re mind is going.” 

“Oh! No! Ah- I… no no.” He chuckled awkwardly. Well at least being alone in her home meant less people would get a look at his face. “I’ll be there Sunday around one?” 

“Alright, it’s a date!” She responded, and he winced at the term used before listening as she gave him her address. “So Sunday at one?” She clarified. 

“Aye, I’ll be there.” He confirmed.

“Alright, I’ll see you then!” 

“Yeah, see you..” He agreed with her again. God, this was awkward. “Bye Belle.” 

“Bye Reuben!” The phone clicked signalling the call ended and he let out a shaky breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. As he hung up the phone he caught sight of his reflection again and frowned. What would he tell Belle had happened? What would she think? 

——

“I cannae believe our boy’s got a date! Oh, I’m so happy!” 

“It’s not a date Auntie Edith. It’s a study-date” Reuben said with a sigh for the fifth time since he’d arrived for his shift in the little pawn shop that morning. It was a slow day today, so the three of them kept holed up in the back room, Edith knitting scarves to sell when the weather started to get chilly to rope in more cash, Glynis spinning sheep’s wool into yarn at the wheel for the other to make her craft with and Reuben putting prices on various pawned items. He was due to inherit the shop when the women retired. A good backup if his law career didn’t take off as hoped. “It’s completely different.” He adjusted the collar of his jacket in a late 1800’s deco mirror that had been in his great-aunts possession as long as the teen could remember. 

“It’s still a date, no matter what you spend your time doing!” The old woman enthused. “Glynis, have my back, would ye?” 

The other grey-haired woman shook her head, a fond smile in place as her spinning wheel creaked to a stop. “You’ll have to excuse Edith, lad. She’s just been so worried about your relationships with women ever since what happened with Milah. Did you ever go to see-“ 

“I don’t want to speak of that right now.” He cut her off, his tone clipped. His eyes roamed over his bruised face, a frown prominent on his lips. “Do you have anything I can cover these up with?” 

Edith and Glynis shared a look with each other. They were his great-aunts on his father’s side, and had moved from Scotland with them to insure their great-nephew would grow up well and right. They knew the ins and outs of Reuben’s life. They knew the good and bad, and were aware of where the bruises came. Glynis spoke. “You’ve really ought to get out of your father’s house. Are you sure you dinnae want to come stay with us?” 

The near-adult ground his teeth. He did appreciate the offer, but he knew he needed to do some things himself and escaping his father was one of those things he felt was completely up to him. Running off to aunties’ little sheep farm on the edge of town with his tail between his legs just wasn’t an option. “No, I’m fine. I can get out on my own.” He did up a few buttons of the denim coat. “Besides he’s not as bad anymore now that Ma’s taking him to those meetings. I just fucked up this time.” Neither one of his great-aunts bothered to look even a tad convinced. 

“You told us you picked a fight with Deputy Stone’s son on Thursday.” Edith supplied bringing up an earlier conversation. “What motivated you to act in such a way, I dinnae ken. You never were like this as a boy.” 

“Yeah, well Gary’s a bloody arse! I couldn’t let him get away with… what he was doing.” He shrugged. When his aunts gave him matching looks of inquisition he gave in. He may as well tell them. “The girl I’m seeing today, he had her pinned against a locker. He didn’t want to take ‘no’ for an answer.” 

“You must like this girl quite a bit then, yeah? You’re willing to fight for her safety.”Glynis observed. She always was a wise old woman. She was capable of reading him as easily as her meat pie recipe. It was impossible to lie to her, so Reuben merely shrugged his shoulders. 

Edith took on a goofy grin. “Oh he definitely fancies the lass, no question about it!”

The teen rolled his eyes and turned away from the mirror. “She’s only a friend. Don’t get too excited.”

“But you wish her to be more than that, don’t you?” The woman teased, poking his tummy with the rounded end of her knitting needle. 

“There’s no time or place for a girl in my life right now.” He told them simply, glancing at the time portrayed on the grandfather clock. 12:04pm. His shift was over, but he still had a little less than an hour until he had to be at Belle’s. She lived 20 minutes on foot from the shop. He had time to spare. “Besides once she sees my shiner she won’t want a thing to do with me.” He said with a flourish of his hand towards his face. 

“Oh don’t you haver, boy!” Glynis told him. “If she cares about you, friend or no, she’ll understand.”

“And there is always place for love.” The other aunt supplied. “So long as your heart’s beating.” 

He couldn’t exactly argue either points made.

——

He showed up at the Belle’s apartment only three minutes late. She lived in a decade-old apartment building that screamed ‘Upper Middle Class’ the second you entered the door. Past the wall of mailboxes and the short hall of storage lockers there was a set of stairs and an elevator both locked to outsiders unless they either had a key or were buzzed in. Belle’s number was 112. She was one floor up and so he decided to take the stairs. He pressed the little button next to her apartment number and waited patiently, but not for long because shortly after a buzz sounded the gate-like door unlocked and let him through. 

It only took him a few short minutes to find her apartment’s location. He gave a short knock and listened as footsteps sounded on the other side. He bowed his head when there was a pause, suspecting his friend was peeking through the peephole. He didn’t want her to see the bruising just yet. It was a stupid wish considering she’d see it once she opened the door, and see it she did. When the door opened he hadn’t even had the chance to say hello before her smile fell. “Reuben?! Whatever happened to you face?” 

He shrugged, a sad smile forcing its way forward as he tried to ignore her question. “Hey Belle.” He noted her hair was up in a scrunchy again and she wore an odd mixture of her old and new style. Knee-length pleated skirt, a soft purple polo-shirt and her jean jacket over her shoulders. “I like the look today. It’s very… you.” 

She moved to the side and ushered him into her home, worry not leaving her face for a moment. “Are you alright? That looks painful.” 

He took a quick look around and whistled at what he saw. “Nice place. Spacious, dark wood flooring… I like it.” He was purposely avoiding any questions about his injury, but her home truly was wonderful. The walls of the kitchen were a robin’s egg blue with white cabinets and a cute little four-seat ash wood dining set. The living room had a very royal air to it with its crimson walls and gold-coloured baseboards that somehow managed to work with the dark-wood and false leather furniture in the room. The space was tidy and well-decorated with family photos and trinkets along with three rather large bookshelves that were almost completely filled. He couldn’t see into any of the other rooms but he could only assume they looked just as great. Belle and her father’s apartment was in sharp contrast to Reuben’s broken little 2 bedroom family house that hadn’t been truly updated since it was built probably fifty or more years back. 

He noticed books and pencils set up at the dining table and headed in the direction to set up his own little workspace parallel to hers. “I assume this is where we’ll be working today?” 

Belle had a frown etched on her lips but nodded to him as he was correct. She watched him as he busied himself with the task of taking his books out of his bag and setting them up in a preferred way. “Reuben?” He ignored her, knowing it’d only be another question about his marked-up mug. His eyes were firmly trained on what his hands were doing but he heard her footfalls as she inched closer. “Reuben?” She tried again. When he didn’t respond this time he was surprised to feel a light pressure under his chin. He froze momentarily before giving into the wish and allowing her hand to guide him into facing her. 

He didn’t know what to say and so only swallowed thickly when her other hand came up and caressed his cheek, her thumb brushing lightly over the purpled flesh and making him wince. Her head tilted to the side, brow lifting in silent question and emphasizing the concern in her eyes. “Reuben,” she tried again now that she definitely had his attention. “Was this why you weren’t at school Friday?” 

With her beautiful eyes pleading him he couldn’t deny her a proper response this time. “A-ah… Yes.” He admitted, unsure of what to do in this oddly intimate moment. Classmates weren’t supposed to caress another and gaze into each other’s eyes, were they? He was pretty sure this wasn’t how studying and homework was supposed to go. Had Edith been right? Was this a date? What should he do? What was one supposed to do when a girl was touching his face and showing genuine care and concern?

“What happened?” She asked him again, and the words seemed to pull him out of his daze. He looked away from her and took a step back out of her reach. Her hands hesitantly fell and she held them behind her back, glancing to her feet shyly as she realized she’d crossed a barrier. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but… um.. I-I…” she bit her lip as she trailed off.

He waved away her worry with a hand. “It’s ah… it’s fine. I just don’t want to talk about it right now.” 

Her frown stayed put but she nodded. “Alright, I understand.” There was an awkward moment where they stood in silence until she looked towards their schoolwork and gestured to it. “Well, anyways… shall we get started?” 

——

It didn’t take them all that long to go over the new assignment guidelines together. They were doing a character study. They were meant to pick two of the main characters and go over how they were different and similar, their relationship throughout the novel, and all that jazz. Once they decided on using the characters Ralph and Jack, they decidedly relocated to the living room to read further into their copies of ‘Lord of The Flies’. 

They’d been at it only a few minutes in before Belle hummed out a murmur that it was quiet. Reuben suggested putting on music for background noise. 

“Well, what do you like?” She asked him.

“Rock.” He shrugged. “Modern.” He was sure to clarify. He wasn’t all that into the older stuff. 60’s and 80’s rock had very different sounds.

Belle scrunched up her nose. “Ah, shame. My dad hates the stuff. He calls it ‘Noise’ and ‘Devils tune’. He doesn’t let me listen to it. He wants me to be a good little girl and stay away from sin.” She stuck out her tongue. 

“My parents are similar. We’re uh… Jewish. Reformed, very reformed actually, so it’s much more relaxed in some areas, specifically diet, clothing, means of prayer… but you know… my parents can still be quite strict about some things. I hide a lot of things. They don’t know about my Walkman, for example.” 

“You’re Jewish?” She seemed genuinely surprised. He nodded and she seemed to giggle a little awkwardly. “I’m sorry, but… a Jew with the last name ‘Gold’ who’s studying law…”

He huffed a short amused breath. “Walking stereotype, I know. It’s awful, really.” He shrugged a shoulder. “The nose doesn’t help it either, does it?” He asked tapping the feature mentioned with a wink.

Belle tilted her head, eyes narrowing in focus before going wide. “Oh my god… you are a walking stereotype!” 

They laughed loosely about it for a moment before he stood with a stretch and headed towards the table to retrieve his bag. She asked him where he was going. He stopped in his tracks. “We’re done the homework and…” he blinked. “You don’t want me to leave?”

“Why would I?” 

“I’m Jewish and…” his eyes shifted around the room until they settled on a telltale crucifix above a doorway. He gestured to it poorly with a flourish on a hand as he looked away towards the floor. “You’re not.” Christians, Catholics, whatever they called themselves tended not to like his people, especially not in their homes. All because of what happened to the guy they thought was the Messiah close to two thousand years ago. World War Two was enough to prove his kind wasn’t well liked among Belle’s. Reuben was used to being told to leave, so that’s what he was ready to do. 

“Oh…” She took to her feet quickly and stepped towards him. “No, no! It’s alright… I’m not- I don’t mind. I’ll be honest, I don’t even really follow. My dad does, but… I don’t truly believe in that stuff.” 

He blinked and eyed her in wonder. How one person be so readily accepting, so caring, so… Belle… he’d never understand. “Oh… well…” he ran his tongue over his dry lips. “Not that it makes much difference but neither do I.” He scrunched up his nose in mock-distaste, his voice going up to a higher pitch in jest. “Jesus never tickled my fancy.” 

Another delightful giggle from her. “Funny.” She stepped closer again and reached for his hand. “Now come back. Let’s put on some music and get back to reading, shall we?” 

He nodded slowly and followed her to reclaim his former seat on the couch. She let go of his hand to go fetch a cassette player and he rubbed his fingers and thumb together in remembrance of her skin on his. After an awkward moment of silence in which she set the clunky battery operated device on the coffee table with his eyes trained on her he remembered something. His hand dove into his bag and retrieved his Walkman. The cassette compartment opened up and he removed his Alice Cooper album. It was freshly rewound to the beginning this morning and therefore they would have no issues listening to the track list in full. 

Belle’s eyes met his before dropping to the item in his hands. “What’s that?” She asked him. “Did you want to play it?” 

He nodded and handed over to her. “Alice Cooper. He’s one of my favourite rock artists.” 

“Never heard of him, but sounds great!” She said popping it into the machine and pressing the play button. Within seconds the opening cords to ‘Poison’ rang out.

——

“I think I understand why Papa doesn’t want me listening to this kind of music now.” Belle said, nose scrunching as the cassette was playing for the third time over. They had abandoned their book a little while ago and were simply hanging out now. They’d just been talking about how odd a character Jefferson was when the song ‘House of Fire’ was coming to its close and Belle clued into some of the lyrics again. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” He asked as if the answer wasn’t obvious. 

“Most of these songs are about sex. This is one of the tamer ones but the implication is still very obvious.” She shook her head. “You really like this stuff?” 

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced to the side “Well, yeah? They’ve got a nice sound. Sure they’re a little raunchy, but that’s just how life is. They’re feel-good tunes. What’s the problem with that?”

“This guy makes it sound like all there is to a relationship is sex! Relationships are much more than just that.” She shook her head. “Surely you can agree? You’ve dated before. You must know that there’s more to love than that.” 

He let out a sigh as his one long-term relationship flooded his mind. “Actually, my ex girlfriend was only ever in it for the fuck. So much so that I found her in the men’s lockers with some Swim Team bloke’s cock in hand.” He crossed his arms over his chest, disgusted by the memory of Milah and Killian Jones. “I’ve never known love.”

“Oh…” she eyed him, something similar to pity in her gaze. “You’ve never known love at all? Not once? Not even from your parents?” 

He laughed at that. “Especially not from my parents.” He unintentionally gestured to his eye, momentarily forgetting that Belle didn’t know where the bruising came from nor did he really want her to. He froze, horror stricken on his face and he watched realization dawn on hers. His head ducked, hair hiding his marks as he thought of a way to distract her or reroute the conversation. He fell flat. Shit, shit, shit. What had they been talking about before? Love? Who loved him? Who did he love? 

Belle, his mind supplied unhelpfully. No, no, silly head. He didn’t love her. He might like her but that was very different. Yes, he could get lost in her eyes, voice, and touch but that didn’t mean he loved her. He barely knew her! Loving Belle, how ridiculous. Not to mention the notion she’d love him in return. He had to think of someone else. Someone else to mention before the conversation became focused on his injury. Who loved him?

“Reuben?” 

“My aunties.” He stated, ignoring her budding question. “Edith and Glynis Gold. Well, actually they’re my great-aunts. I’m pretty sure they must love me. They moved all the way here from Scotland with us just to make sure I’d be okay. I tell them everything. They know me better than anyone.” 

“That’s good.” Belle smiled, but it wasn’t her usually brightness. It was forced and sad. She chewed her lip, eyes obviously still trained on his discoloured flesh. “What do they think about…” She scooted a little closer, fingers reaching up to caress the purplish mark as they had earlier. “…about this?”

He inhaled a tense breath and she pulled away quickly thinking to have hurt him, but she hadn’t. He’d merely been a fool to think she’d be so easily thrown off. He’d have to tell her, he realized. “They think I should live with them on their wee little sheep farm. They think my Da’s an arse for what he does.” 

“He does this often, then? Hurt you?” She asked him, but he didn’t know how to answer her truthfully. 

Did Malcolm hurt him often? Well technically the answer was yes, but most times it was because he deserved it. Did it count if it was a punishment? If so than this one didn’t count. This one was the one they were talking about so he supposed it did count. He hesitantly nodded. 

“Then why don’t you leave to live with your aunts?” Her voice was so soft, her questioning tone light but still unable to be missed. She was trying to understand him, he realized. She cared. His heart swelled as he met her eyes and saw her concern rooted deep in their crystal depths however stuttered to a halt when he reminded himself of their conversation. 

He wet his lips with a sweep of his tongue and listened as the next track “Only My Heart Talking” began. A shaky sigh helped him find his words. “There’s no point in running from what I deserve.” 

“Deserve?” She asked, body shifting a little closer again. He wasn’t sure if she was aware of their knees touching, or how there was probably less that a foot between their faces now. There was practically an entire couch not in use just behind her. “What do you mean? Why did he do this?” 

“Because of my behaviour.” He shrugged a shoulder. “He found out I got into that fight with Gary. Reasonings don’t matter to him, never have.” He gave her a small sad smile. “He uh… was mad that I ah… that I fucked up our reputation again.”

He hadn’t thought she could look any more upset until her face fell at his words. “It’s my fault.” She said quietly. “It’s my fault you’re hurt now.” Her eyes became glassy and it occurred to him she may start crying with the idea. He had to reassure her that that wasn’t the case at all! 

“No!” Fuck, what now? What could he say? What should he do? He hesitantly reached for her and brushed her hair away from her eyes. “No Belle, i-it’s not your fault at all! If it’s anyone’s fault it’s Gary’s.” When a tear was shed he gently brushed it away. “Don’t cry Belle.” 

“No… I shouldn’t have spent so much time at the fountain. I should’ve went straight to the lockers with the other girls. If I had then Gary wouldn’t have seen me and-“

He shushed her “No, dear, you did nothing wrong.” He wiped away another droplet with the pad of his thumb. “It's not like you wanted him to do what he did. You told him to piss off and he didn’t listen. What happened is entirely on him.”

She smiled ever so softly. “I’m sorry. You must think I’m being foolish…” his hand fell away from her face as she made work of drying her wet eyes with her sleeves.

He shook his head. “No, I don’t. It’s alright.” He watched as she seemed to visibly calm. His head bobbed from side to side as he considered saying something. “Weird how we got from ‘All these songs are about sex’ to this, huh?” 

They both let out awkward little laughs, gazes dropping to their laps. When had they started holding hands? When neither of them pulled away he experimentally ran his thumbs over her knuckles, surprised at how calming the action was, how normal it felt. Belle responded, giving his hands a little squeeze before speaking. “You didn’t deserve to be bruised, you know.”

“Why do you care?” His tone wavered quietly. He’d said the first thing that ran through his mind. He needed to know. 

She stared at him incredulously for a moment, as if he’d grown a second head. “Do I need a reason?” She asked him, head tilting. “Why do you care about me?” 

His brows reached for his hairline at her question. “Who says I do?” He tried pulling his hands away but another squeeze of her fingers kept him rooted. 

An amused puff of air came through her nose. “You’re very obvious about it. You fought a man twice your size for me. Hell, you’ve got me alone right now and you’re not trying to… satisfy yourself like any other guy probably would. You care about me and my feelings. You don’t want me upset. I think it’s sweet.” 

He felt a warmth spread from his cheekbones to his collar, not doubting for a moment that he was probably close to matching a tomato in colour. He didn’t know what to say. She’d read him like he were an open book. He did care about her. He took a breath in an attempt to calm himself. “Well, I…” he found himself shifting closer now. “I guess… I guess you’ve become a friend in these short weeks.” 

She smiled, actually smiled, at his words. Her bright teeth on display for nobody else but him. He felt special, truly special in that moment. So special he found himself smiling back. She shook her head as if he’d just told her a bad joke and dropped her forehead to rest on his shoulder. He froze, heart hammering in his chest again. What was she doing? “Belle?”

“Oh Reuben…” She shook with a silent laugh. There was obviously something that he wasn’t picking up on that she found funny. “You’re so o-“

“What in the name of God is going on here?!” A loud voice boomed from the entryway and they both whipped up to see the large man depositing his keys into a dish on an end table about ten feet away from the two of them over Reuben’s shoulder. Apparently neither of them had heard the door while absorbed in their little world.

“Papa?!” Belle said, supplying the teen information that made his gut stir. Oh boy, this was not a good situation. Belle’s eyes danced towards the wall-clock. “You’re not suppose to be home for another hour… what’re you doing home?” Her voice seemed to be struggling to remain calm and level. Gold suspected she also realized how bad the situation looked. 

“I closed up early to spend time with my daughter.” The man said, teeth grinding as he all but slammed the door shut. “But as it turns out she’s lied to me about working on homework today and I find her canoodling with some… some…” his eyes narrowed. “Punk listening to the devils music!” 

Both Reuben and Belle cringed as ‘Trash’ rang out. Belle reached over and paused the offending music, easing herself out of their close proximity. “Now, Papa It’s not what you-“ 

The man marched over, pressed the eject button and practically ripped the cassette from the player. “I did not bring you to America for this garbage!” He held the little rectangular tape in a fearsome grip. Reuben realized he likely planned to break it and jumped up as quick as he possibly could. 

“Sir! Please- I-I… it’s my only album! I don’t have enough money to replace it right now!” He was fixed with a deathly glare. 

“I find you entangled with my daughter, introducing her to such sins and you expect me to take pity?!” The man snarled. 

“I-It’s not like that, Sir! Belle and I, we’re just friends! We were paired up for a class a-and…” he swallowed thickly and met Belle’s eyes in desperation. “I only came here to do homework…” 

Belle nodded in understanding. She recognized his fear and confusion and knew she must put his mind at ease. “It’s my fault, Papa.” She stood next to her friend. “I asked Reuben to put on his tape. I’m the one who suggested he stay after we finished with the days work. I’m the one who was making advances.” 

“A-Advances?!” Reuben squeaked. “Belle, that is not a word you want to use right now!” 

She cringed visibly. “I know! I just realized that sounds really bad but it’s… I um…!” She met her father’s eyes. “Papa, he didn’t do anything! We weren’t doing anything, I promise! We just got carried away with a conversation.” She eased the cassette from her father’s grip and handed it to her friend who slipped it into his pocket as quickly as her could.

The man looked between his daughter and the teen boy he’d found her with, eyes narrowing. “You expect me to believe that? Look at him sweetheart! He looks as innocent as a magpie in spring!” 

“Papa-“

“I know his kind, Belle, and I don’t want you associating with them! They’re nothing but low-life scumbags! Hoodlums up to no good!” He turned to Reuben and pointed a meaty finger in his face. “Where’d you get the shiner, boy? Some street scrap? Your last little tramp’s boyfriend?” 

The teen shrank back, hiding behind his hair. Belle reached for his hand and pulled him behind her and away from her father. “Papa, you don’t know a thing about him and his injuries are none of your business!” She gave his hand a squeeze. A warning for what she was about to reveal. “He got hurt because he was protecting me!” 

“Protecting you?” The man paused, interest peaked. “From what?” 

“Gary Stone.” Belle bit out. “Reuben saved me from him.” 

“The copper’s son?” Her father laughed. “Why would you need to be saved from him. Seems like a respectable young man to me.”

“Because sir.” Gold squeaked from behind Belle. “She told him not to touch her.” He wet his lips for the umpteenth time that evening and shrugged a shoulder.“But he did anyway. I found him pinning her against the lockers near the gym.” 

Another squeeze and a melancholy smile over her shoulder at him. The man’s brow furrowed in a look of confusion as he looked from his daughter to the teen boy. “Please Papa, please understand. Reuben’s a good guy and I… I like him. A lot.” 

The teens eyes widened after hearing Belle’s confession. She liked him? She liked him a lot? Liked him how? As friends? As more? What would he do if it was more? He’d already made it a point to everyone that he totally did not have any kind of thing for her, and also that he wasn’t interested in dating after what happened with his ex, but if Belle like him… well.. it’d be a waste not to appreciate that, wouldn’t it? He glanced towards Belle, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“He’s a really great friend.” There it was! Oh thank God! That took away so much unneeded stress and unwanted confusion. Friends! He could do with friends! He grinned at her, and she smiled back. “It’s really important to me that you don’t judge him before getting to know who he is.” 

The large man let out a shaky sigh, obviously torn between following his mind or his heart. He eyed Reuben over once again and really considered him for a moment before melting at the look in his daughter's eyes. The heart won over. “He can stay for dinner, Petal. If that’s what you’d like”


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Reuben get yet closer to one another after their study date.   
> Jefferson is glad to see that his best friend has somebody else he can trust, and decided there’s a secret he can’t hold onto anymore.

Things between him and Belle had certainly changed after that night. They understood each other’s circumstances a little better and that allowed them to be more closely connected. They were no longer afraid to touch one another for comfort, reassurance or simply just as an act of caring now that the lines had been crossed. They made more plans outside of school and hung out as friends more. Oftentimes they’d either wind up at the diner or in Belle’s apartment on the couch, both places being default hangout spots. 

Speaking of Belle’s home that first dinner with her father went a little rocky. The large Australian man had tried to be open minded in the beginning however lost his temper when it was revealed that Gold was a ‘bloody kike’. Reuben hardly cringed at the antisemitic term, being pretty accustomed to being called harsh things. 

There’d been some arguing between father and daughter with their guest awkwardly trying to find an exit from his position boxed into the corner of the little dining area in his seat. Eventually Belle managed to calm her father down and reason that “Jews aren’t all bad, Papa. It’s not like they worship the devil. They just have a different interpretation as to what God wants from us.” And to “Please don’t judge Reuben because of that. There’s much more to him than his religious heritage.”

The man agreed to remain civil and they went through the rest of dinner in a strained silence. He was invited back to try again the Tuesday after and things went much more smoothly with the man then. Although they still didn’t necessarily see eye to eye on a lot, they held a respect for one another. Reuben was granted as ‘Welcome anytime.’ Mr. French even admitted that he thought Gold to be a ‘Nice young man.’ And apologized for any unkind words. 

Two weeks after that and History was about to start. Belle had parked her pretty little behind on top of Reuben’s desk and so he walked in and let out a laugh that seemed to surprise a few classmates. Weaving his way between the rows of desks he stood before her and raised a single brow, lazy smile on his face. “Now what’s going on here? Forget where your seat is?” 

She smiled right back at him, twirling her curls around a couple of fingers. “Why Hello Reu, how are you today?” 

He rolled his eyes at her. “Belle, no playing coy with me. What’s in that head of yours?” 

The girl nibbled her lower lip. “Well, um…” She glanced over her shoulder to look at a small group of girls. Zelena Mills, Marian Maid, Ruby Lucas and Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary-Margaret waved shyly, Ruby sent Belle a wink and the other two girls sat looking neutral. “Alright.” Belle began again meeting his eyes again. “So Zelena’s having a Halloween party next weekend. Ruby and Mary-Margaret were just talking with her and I’ve been invited, however I know my father won’t let me go without someone he trusts to keep me safe.”

“Ah, I see.” He nodded his head, lazy grin turning teasing. “Well, I’m afraid I don know any personal body guards to see you there. You may just be out of luck.” 

She lightly shoved his shoulder. “Oh c’mon! You know what I’m asking!” 

“Oh, alright.” He offered her his hands to help her down from her perch. She took them and hopped down to stand mere inches in front of him. “I’ll babysit you at the party.” He said, still teasing. 

She giggled lightly and momentarily rested her head on his shoulder to recollect herself. She came back up her smile small and thanked him. 

“Ugh, alright love birds, either separate or get yourselves a room. You’re starting to make me nauseous.” Zelena’s voice traveled their way. 

Reuben eyed the red-haired girl and said in his uncaring deadpan reserved for people he didn’t tend to like “Well you can rest easy because Belle and I are no more than good friends.” 

Marian eyed them suspiciously. “You’re holding hands.” She stated. 

Belle shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah? Friends can hold hands, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Ruby waved a hand in dismissal. “Honestly, just ignore them. They’re a couple of affectionate weirdos.” She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Belle with a curious stare, raised brow and all. “So’s Gold taking you to the party then?” 

Belle grinned up at Reuben with a nod. With that they all began to talk about the party until Mr. Cogsworth showed up and class began. 

——

They were watching a movie in English and it was a sensitive one for Gold. There were scenes of child abuse and Reuben was very much uncomfortable. The scene currently happening was triggering many unhappy memories. He kept his eyes trained on the wood of his desk and did his best to keep his breathing calm. He could do this. It was just a movie. It was for a project. It wasn’t real, he could do it. 

He glanced up at the wheeled in television and immediately regretted his decision as he saw the child receiving a rather nasty kick and pulled his eyes away again. Holy fuck. He sucked in a shaky breath and tried to loosen his posture out of its current rigid spine and tense shoulders. He had to calm the fuck down. He couldn’t let people see him afraid, couldn’t let them see him weak. 

A hand on his thigh made him jump slightly and his eyes darted out to the appendage before tracing the arm up to Belle’s worried gaze. She offered him a melancholy smile and her hand tightened to give his thigh a small squeeze followed by a pat. A silent ‘Are you okay?’ 

He nodded curtly and placed his hand over hers a moment after she began to knead his flesh. It felt great, absolutely wonderful and the only way he knew to to repay her actions was to encourage them. It comforted him a little that she was there for him, trying to protect him and sooth away his trauma. His thumb stroked over her knuckles softly in appreciation for her help. An exchange of gentile smiles between them had him feeling better. 

A pressure on his shoulder drew his attention towards his best friend who also showed concern towards him. Reuben never felt more loved than he did in that moment, realizing he had people who actually cared about him and how he felt.

“Do you two want to hang out after class?” Jefferson asked in a whisper so not to draw the teachers attention. “I got paid yesterday, we can get coffee or something.” 

Reuben nodded without though, not wanting to return home to meet his father just yet in his jittery state. Their eyes turned to Belle who also agreed with a short nod. 

When the movie ended and school was let out the three of them jumped between each others lockers before heading out on their way to the diner. They all ended up getting hot cocoa instead. Gold saw Belle’s bewildered look when she saw they came with cinnamon and remembered how he’d thought it odd too when he’d moved to StoryBrooke. “It’s good.” He assured her. She was quick to agree after having a sip.

The three of them chatted about nice things, television shows, movies, music, and the upcoming party until Reuben was was calm again. Belle held his hand the whole time. 

Jefferson couldn’t help but notice their little affection and found himself unable to hide a smile. “You know, you two are absolutely adorable.” He said once the conversation lulled. 

Reuben’s eye narrowed in warning. “Jeff-“

“No, no…” The other male cut him off. “I don’t mean like that, not necessarily. I mean like…” he gestured towards their intwined hands. “She’s able to comfort you in a way I can’t. It’s nice to know you’ve got someone else now. That you let somebody else in.” He shrugged, eyes moving to focus on the table top. “Belle’s willing to hold your hand all day if it means you feel just a little bit better and you allow it because it really does make you happy. It’s sweet.” 

“Oh…” Gold was unsure what to say to that, but he saw something shift as Jefferson had been talking. His friends eyes stayed on the table, and his smile looked almost sad. He’d been speaking quietly and not at all like his usual eccentric self. What had changed? 

Belle smiled, her cheeks tinged a little pink. “Well, everyone has their struggles and sometimes people need a little comfort to get them through. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t try to make things easier?” 

He watched as Jefferson only nodded to that, eyes flicking from their hands to Reuben’s face then back to the table. ‘It’s nice to know you’ve got someone else now.’ The words replayed in Reuben’s mind and he realized why his best friend might be feeling down all of a sudden. He placed his other hand up on the table, palm up. It drew his friends attention and the other teen boy rose a confused brow before hesitantly taking the offered hand in his. 

It was awkward holding a guy’s hand, and something he and Jefferson had stopped doing back in seventh grade when the other guys in their class had started accusing them of being gay, but he needed Jefferson to know he was being serious. “She’s not replacing you. I told you, it’s always gonna be you and me, Jeff.” His eyes held Jefferson’s, never straying. “You’re my best friend, always have been and always will be. That’s not going to change because I’ve also got Belle now.” 

The larger males eyes were glassy, as if he’d cry. Belle looked between the two guys at her table, and then to the people around them. People of all ages were eyeing their table suspiciously. “Hey, guys?” She said to get their attention. “Let’s go somewhere more private. My place?” 

The boys glanced around catching the looks they were getting from others before nodding in agreement. They all let go of each other’s hands. Jefferson ran a hand through his short hair and nodded again as if deciding on something for himself. He admitted to having something he wanted to confide in them and vent about. Belle and Reuben shared a look as they all stood. They had a feeling they knew what Jefferson was going to tell them. 

——

It didn’t take long to get to Belle’s apartment. Reuben headed straight for the bookshelf dedicated to movies and started looking through the selection as Jefferson marvelled at Belle’s home while she briefly showed him around. There was probably close to one hundred tapes on the five by two foot shelf but Reuben’s eyes quickly landed on ‘The Princess Bride’ and he called out “Belle? Do we have time for a movie?” 

She glanced at the clock with a shrug. “Yeah. Papa gets home in about an hour and a half but his show doesn’t come on until seven thirty. If he gets home while we’re watching it he won’t mind.” 

“Anything specific that you want to watch?” Reuben asked them.

Belle shook her head. “Whatever you want is fine.”

Jefferson shrugged. “You know what I like.”

Reuben pulled the movie off the shelf before squatting in front of the TV to put the tape in the VCR and setting the television to the right channel. The movie needed to be rewinded. He sighed and pressed the rewind button, glad that Belle’s VCR had one that worked. His at home was broken, he had to rewind tapes by hand if he ever go the opportunity to watch movie with his dad almost always watching TV. 

Jefferson seated himself on one end of the sofa and Belle came to stand over Gold’s shoulder. She eyed the plastic VHS case discarded on the TV stand. “ ‘The Princess Bride’?” She asked confusedly.that wasn’t a movie guys tended to want to watch, let alone pick out themselves. 

Gold only nodded. “It’s one of Jefferson’s favourites and I’ll admit to liking it too. It’s pretty funny.” 

“Yeah, it is. I like it.” She revealed. “Do you guys want popcorn? Something to drink? I’ve got Coke and Sprite.” 

Reuben nodded signalling Jefferson to agree as well. “Yeah, sure. Coke’s fine.” 

“Reuben? Coke or Sprite?” Belle asked him. He told her he wanted coke as well.

With the movie playing and Reuben sitting between his two friends, bowl of popcorn in his lap things were calm. They didn’t push for Jefferson to tell them what he’d mentioned wanting to. Instead they waited for him to reveal it himself. That came just shortly after they all chuckled at the senile old king’s response to Buttercup’s claim that she was going to kill herself. ‘Won’t that be nice?’

Jefferson looked towards his friends as Inigo chased Count Rugen through the corridors. “Hey guys?” He said to catch their attention. 

They looked towards him. Reuben hummed and Belle asked a soft “Yes?” 

The dark-haired male sighed. “You guys remember what we were talking about before we left the diner?” 

“Aye, you said you had something you wanted to tell us.” Reuben nodded, sitting up a little straighter and gave his friend a questioning look. “What is it?” He prompted.

Jefferson sighed, ran an anxious hand through his hair and eyed the ceiling a long moment. “I’ve just got to come right out and say it.” He met his best friend’s eye, trying to be confident but looked to his lap a moment later. “But I just can’t.” Her murmured. 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Belle said from over Reuben’s shoulder. “Take your time. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Gold nodded and patted his friends knee. “Yeah, no pressure.” 

The larger teen rolled his shoulders and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “But there is pressure. I don’t want you to hate me.” 

“Jefferson, there’s not a thing on this earth you could tell me that would make me hate you. You know that.” The shorter assured. 

Jefferson let out a breathy chuckle. “If you’re so sure then I guess I’ll just say it…” he paused again for another long period of quiet. Belle and Reuben kept their eyes on him. On the TV Buttercup and Westley we’re reuniting. ‘Oh, Westley, will you ever forgive me?’ ‘What hideous sin have you committed lately?’. Jefferson puffed out an amused breath. “I… I like guys.” He admitted at last. His eyes glanced to his friend in search of a reaction only to find Reuben was fixed with an amused grin. His brows drew up in mild confusion. 

Reuben chuckled and shook his head. “I kind of figured that out already.” Another pat to his friends knee. 

“How?!” He asked absolutely bewildered. It was clear he’d thought he’d been hiding it well. 

“Maybe it’s a subconscious jealousy, but you’ve been quite out with it since she came into the picture.” The accented male gestured towards Belle. “You’ve told me I have a great ass, orgasmic voice, and an impressive package among other littler things.” He shrugged “It wasn’t all that hard to figure out.” 

Belle giggled “I kind of just assumed you were gay the first few days I knew you.” 

Jefferson’s face went red. “Oh my god.” He groaned burying his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, Reu. Fuck, how do you not hate me?” 

Gold patted his best friend’s shoulder now. “Because I love you.” He quickly realized that was a poor choice of words when his friends wide eyes snapped up to his again. He coughed awkwardly. “In the straightest way possible. You’re my best bud, always have been. You accept me for who I am so it’d be really low of me not to accept you for who you are. No matter how awkward it is when I notice your wandering eye in the lockers.” 

“You saw that?!” Jefferson groaned. “Oh, fuck me!” 

“I’m going to have to pass. Sorry.” He teased 

“Har dee har har.” The dark-haired male said in a deadpanned tone. “Shut up.”

Belle reached across Reuben to pat Jefferson’s knee. “Hey now. It’s alright, we accept you. Maybe it’s a little too early for jokes, but he didn’t mean it to be rude.” 

The troubled teen sighed deeply. “I know. I just feel so exposed. I can’t fucking believe this…”

“Jeff,” Reuben called and the boy looked to him almost immediately. “There’s no need to feel embarrassed about it. It doesn’t make a lick of difference to me whether you’re gay, straight or something in between.” He blinked, brows furrowing in thought a moment. “Just to be clear you’re…” 

“Bisexual. I do still have an attraction towards girls” 

Reuben nodded. “Alright, just making sure.”

“I didn’t think you’d be so open towards it, honestly. You always gave me dirty looks when I joked about it, or did anything kind of gay around you…” 

Reuben gave his friend a tight-lipped smile. “Well, It’s not really an accepted thing with most people. I’m looking out for you, Jeff. People would try to hurt you if they knew.” He shrugged “You know Edith and Glynis aren’t sisters right? I’ve had queers in my life since I was born.” 

Jefferson blinked in contemplation. “Holy fuck… that explains a lot…” he hummed before nodding understandingly. “And yeah, I think I get it. You don’t want me to end up a news story.” 

Various headlines ran through his mind then. He could just imagine waking up to see his best friends face littering front pages of local newspapers. ‘Homosexual Teen Hospitalized After Brutal Assault’. He’d visit him in hospital, attend his funeral later that week after a doctor ‘tripped’ on his life support cord, never see him again… “Yeah...” he swallowed thickly. 

The jingle of keys drew everyone’s attention towards the door. Belle’s father walked in, dropped his keys in the little ceramic bowl, toed off his shoes and moved to join the teenagers in his living room. He nodded towards Gold and greeted him with a simple “Reuben.” 

The teen nodded back. “Mr. French. How was your day?” 

“Crap. October is always a slow month where flowers are concerned.” He glanced towards the television where the movie was just ending. “Petal, you have two young men over and you have them watch this? Are you trying to bore them out of their skulls?” 

Belle blushed lightly “Well, Papa, I-“ 

“I picked it out, actually.” Reuben shrugged giving a rough pat to his best friend’s shoulder. “It’s Jefferson’s favourite.” 

The man cocked a brow and looked between the two boys before looking at his daughter again. He looked bewildered and yet also exhausted at the same time. “Out of all the guys at your new school, you fall for the gay Jew? I pity your heart, child.” 

Gold’s face went white, the other teen boy on his right busted into a laugh. Belle was blushing furiously, face buried in hands. He practically leaped up. “Whoa! I’m not- no, no… I’m straight!” 

“Oh?” The Australian man asked eyeing the teen over suspiciously. “Are you sure?” 

Reuben only groaned and Jefferson threw up a hand to draw attention. “We’re sure. He’s been having the horns for chicks since seventh grade. I wish he were gay though, would make my life a lot easier.” 

“Jefferson… really?” Gold sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Not necessary.” 

Belle giggles through her embarrassment, glad neither of them had really caught on that her father had basically outed her crush on Reuben. “Papa, this is Jefferson. He’s been Reuben’s best friend since they were kids.” She said gesturing toward the larger teen. “He just came out as bisexual to us. We’re being supportive.” 

The adult blinked. “You keep befriended people God tells us to dislike.” He didn’t sound angry, just stumped as if he didn’t know what to do in the current situation. He loved his daughter and wouldn’t want to upset her by being rude to her friends, even if they weren’t of his own kind.

Reuben sat back down and made a strange noise when Belle scooted into his lap so her father could sit down too. His arms hesitantly wrapped around her waist hands resting sort of awkwardly on her thighs near the hem of her miniskirt. She smiled softly at him, blush still light on her cheeks letting him know it was fine. . 

She fixed her father with a look. “God tells us to love thy neighbour as thyself. To accept others for who they are. God dislikes no one and wouldn’t want us to dislike each other.” 

The man scrunched up his nose as if he disagreed but he’d promised his daughter he’d be open-minded. “Well, then, I suppose it’s nice to meet you, Jefferson.” 

“A delight, sir.” The dark-haired teen agreed. 

The adults eyes dropped to Reuben, who still held Belle in his lap. He traced the teens hold to see where his arms rested and furrowed his brows, eyes snapping up to the Reuben’s again with a seriousness. “Watch your hands, boy. I’m not a fan of this new development.” He said gesturing at the two of them loosely with a wave of his hand. 

Belle shook her head. “Papa, I’ve told you, he’s just a friend.” She reminded him before something popped into her mind. “Oh, by the way… a girl at school’s hosting a Halloween party. I was wondering if I could go? Reuben says he’ll keep an eye on me so I don’t get into trouble and Jefferson will be there too.” 

“Will there be alcohol?” The man asked, question directed not at his daughter but rather the boy she sat on.

Reuben shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be honest, there probably will be, but I don’t drink at parties anymore. I had a bad experience once that I’d rather not repeat.” 

“So your full attention will be on my daughter, then?” There was a warning to his tone. Reuben sensed there was a trick to his words and he was waiting for him to fall into it. 

“Her safety, yes.” He replied. “I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to her, and bring her home when it’s done.” 

Her father furrowed his brows further, fixing him with a death glare. “And by ‘Bring her home’ you mean?” 

“Here.” Reuben said voice level and eyes never straying from the Australian man. “To you. I have no plans on sleeping with Belle, sir. She’s my friend. You’ve no need to worry.”

There was a moment in which they just stared at each other, before the father broke away and nodded. “Very well. When is it?” 

Jefferson chimed in with the details he’d gotten off of Zelena’s younger sister, Regina. “The twenty-eighth. Next Saturday. Seven to one at night. The house is only a couple blocks away on Queens street.” 

Mr.French nodded before eyeing Gold again. “Have her home by midnight.”


	5. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costume shopping that goes a bit awry followed up by the previously mentioned Halloween party featuring everyone’s favourite party game!

Reuben sat with his head down in his desk in history. He’d gotten there quite early and class wasn’t due to start for another five minutes. Cogsworth sat upfront looking through his lesson-plan. The teacher would occasionally ask Reuben if he was feeling alright and the teen would simply nod. He’d had another rough night with his father and there were nasty scrapes on his left forearm and hip that were getting increasingly irritated by his his clothing but that wasn’t something his teacher needed to know. His classmates were only just starting to file in now. 

He felt a hand settle between his shoulder blades and peaked up to see Belle and Ruby looking at him. “Hey Reu.” Belle greeted as he lifted his head to speak with them. Belle’s expression turned concerned and she turned his face to the right with a hand under his jaw and brushed his hair aside to caress the collection of little scrapes and scratches that littered his cheek, jaw, ear and side of his head. “What happened?” She asked. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Was out a little late last night. Hit the pavement pretty hard.” He hid behind a sad smile. “So what’s up?” 

Belle frowned, Imagining her friend being caught by his father past curfew and being shoved around but followed his lead to redirect the conversation. They’d talk about it later when there weren’t others around. She dropped her hand back to her side and glanced over her shoulder at Ruby before looking back at him. “Ruby and I are going costume hunting after school today. I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

“I guess I could, but I’m not planning on getting all dressed up for the party.” He said.

Belle shrugged a shoulder. “Me neither. I was thinking a little halo and a pair of wings or something simple like that.” 

Reuben sighed audibly, shaking his head, teasing smirk taking place on his features. “Belle, the point of a costume is to dress as something you’re not.” 

Belle merely blushed, a goofy grin playing on her face and Ruby let out a whistle. “Damn, that was smooth, Gold. I’m impressed.” 

The Australian girl bit her lower lip in thought. “Since when are you a flirt? “ 

His cheeks coloured slightly and he nervously looked away. “I’m not. It was an observation. Your father would kill me if I was.” 

“Probably.” Belle giggled. 

“Okay, so…” Ruby interrupted. “Meet at Belle’s locker after school?” 

They all agreed to that plan. 

——

Reuben had a set of fangs and a headband with some strangely shaped horns on it in a little basket. That was the extent he was willing to go costume wise. He’d be some sort of demon, opposite to Belle’s choice of an angel. A halo, and a bell-sleeved white blouse with golden hemming were tossed into the basket as well, Belle finding said items suitable enough. She’d put on a good face of makeup to improve it.

The two teens were currently waiting on Ruby to choose something. The girl was very indecisive, having tried out probably six different costume ideas already. Reuben huffed a bored sigh and glanced towards Belle who stood next to Ruby, trying to help her pick something so they could get out of here before Ruby made herself late for her own job. Belle smiled at him. He crossed his eyes drawing a giggle from her. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. Cute. He had to counter that somehow. Something mildly scary. 

He chuckled before coming up with his next face. He rolled his eyes back as far as they’d go and pulled down his eyelids with a thumb and forefinger to make his eyes appeared completely white for a few seconds. When he looked back at Belle she was trying to do the same thing, but failing terribly. He puffed an amused breath through his nose at her attempts.

“New girlfriend?” An all too familiar voice sounded over his right shoulder. He had to hold back a groan when he heard it. 

“No, just a friend.” He responded, voice even, not bothering to look back at the person. “Hello Milah.”

“Friend? Really?” His ex asked disbelievingly. “The couples costumes and silly faces tell me otherwise.” She was standing next to him now, looking towards the girl in question. “What’s her name?” 

“Why? Jealous are you?” His tone was close deadpanned, no emotion to it to express how much he was not a fan of this interaction. Whenever Milah was around he felt on-edge. She grated every one of his nerves just with her presence. 

“Not in the slightest.” She cackled with a shake of her head. “I’m very happy with Killian these days.” 

He sighed roughly and turned towards her. “What do you want, Milah?” 

She shrugged simply before gesturing towards Belle. “Thought I’d remind you to be careful. Try not to ruin her. She’s a pretty girl with a whole life ahead of her and doesn’t need you to fuck it up.”

“I told you I’m not with her. I don’t date anymore.” He stated plainly, eyes finding Killian Jones a few isles over. He nodded his head in the direction. “Why don’t you scamper back to your swim captain.” Nose scrunching up in obvious distaste.

Milah didn’t take his suggestion. Instead her eyes lit up with amusement. “Don’t date? Why? Still not over me?” 

Reuben merely scoffed. “You wish. I just don’t have time for such things.”

“You miss me!” The young woman teased with a laugh, not believing his reply for a second. “How precious!” 

“On the contrary! If I were to never see you again it’d be too soon!” He snapped viciously. “You were the best one-hundred and forty pounds anybody’s ever lost. Like flushing the world’s largest shit! Good riddance!” 

Her face twisted into a sneer. “ You don’t get to talk to me like that!” She jabbed her pointer finger into his chest. “I was trying to be friendly but now I see there’s no point! You’re still nothing but a tool!” She jabbed at him again.

He smacked her hand away from him. “Don’t fucking touch me!” 

“Whoa- Hey.. Reu, calm down.” Belle’s soothing accent was in his ear. One hand squeezed at his bicep and the other slipped into his. “What’s going on here?” When he didn’t respond instead simply glaring at the other woman in front of him, cheek twitching in irritation, she caressed his jaw to make him look at her. It was much like trying to calm an anxious horse. “Reuben. Talk to me, what’s going on?” 

He squeezed the hand she still held and sighed deeply to calm himself down. “Belle, meet Milah, my Ex.” His tone still tense. 

“Oh.” Belle turned and eyed the other brunette over. Milah dressed rebelliously, torn, distressed jeans, heeled boots, a cropped beige tank-top that revealed a slightly chubby middle. Under the men’s black leather jacket draped over her shoulders one could barely make out a number of stretch marks indicating she’d either gained or lost quite a bit of weight quickly and Belle internally admired her confidence. 

Though her hair was tied back in a long ponytail it was obvious by the stench of old hairspray that she usually wore it big like many other girls their age did. Belle tried to get a good read on her, but there wasn’t much to go on. She supposed based on what little she knew and the way the other girl dressed that Milah could be described as a troublemaker. 

Her hand dropped from Reuben’s face and she offered it to Milah for a shake. “Hi. I’m Belle French.” She introduced herself. 

The young woman looked between her ex and Belle, brow cocked and knowing smirk in place, as if she’d caught someone in a lie as she shook hands with her. “Milah Cassidy. I’m assuming you must his current fling.” 

Belle shook her head with a smile. “No, everyone seems to think that, but we’re just good friends.” She smiled up at him.

Ruby bounced over and into the conversation. “You two are joined at the hip these days! All the touching and flirting and ick… of course people are going to think your dating.” She said before directing a smile toward the tallest of the three girls. “Hey Milah!” 

Belle rolled her eyes. “We don’t touch that much, you’re exaggerating.”

“You are literally holding hands right now.” Milah reminded them, pointing to their joined hands before greeting Ruby. 

Both Belle’s and Reuben’s eyes darted towards their interlocking appendages before meeting eyes. They blushed just enough to be noticeable before hesitantly letting go of each other, murmuring apologies and reassurances that it was alright. 

Ruby shook her head with a chuckle before redirecting the conversation away. “So, Milah, are you going to Zelena’s halloween party this weekend?” 

The young woman in question shook her head. “No, Killian and I were invited to Blake Bearden’s party so we decided on going there instead. No offence to the Mills sisters but they throw the same party every year. Blake’s is due to be better.” 

As if his name had summoned him, Killian Jones appeared by Milah’s side with a shopping cart full of costume pieces. It appeared they’d be dressing up as pirates, oddly fitting for them. He eyed over the group, eyes locking on Reuben. “Gold.” He greeted in a tone that wasn’t at all friendly. 

“Jones.” The other responded with a snarl. They glared at each other so fiercely that the entire aura of the place shifted to a darker place. It was obvious they had something serious against each other. You could cut the tension with a dull knife. Milah stood with a smirk on her face as if she enjoyed the situation. 

Then the newest addition then dragged his eyes onto someone else. “Well, well, if it isn’t the bookworm. Interesting choice of company, Doll.”

Reuben narrowed his eyes at the other male, before asking his friend. “You know him?” 

Belle merely shrugged, claiming he was a classmate before she noticed the costume draped over Ruby’s arm. A red hood. “Ruby, is that what you picked?” The girl nodded and Belle clapped her hands together. “Great! Then we’re done here!” She checked the time on her wristwatch to find it was a quarter to five. She retook Reuben’s attention with a hand on his shoulder. “Papa’s making meat pies tonight and I know that you like those. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” 

He smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, sure. I wasn’t planning on going home until late anyways.”

“Oh, right.” She frowned giving him a look of concern. “Can’t Imagine you would want to.” Brushing away the hair from the side of his face to better see the scrapes and scratches again. “We’ll take a good look at those at those back at my place. Maybe I can do something to treat them.” 

He shrugged. “There’s more under the shirt, though I doubt your father would want you looking at that.” 

“If you’ve noticed, my father doesn’t control my decisions. No one decides my fate but me.” 

“Risky business.” He tutted. “But if you insist I won’t turn down free medical attention.” 

She huffed out a breathy chuckle. “Good, I wouldn’t let you anyway. Let’s get going then.” 

Killian’s voice cut through again suddenly. “Impressive girl you’ve got there, Gold. She knows what she wants. Hopefully you remember how to say no when it’s important.” 

“Oh shut it you cunty bastard.” Reuben responded, flipping off the swim captain before turning and leading Belle towards the cash registers to pay for their costume pieces. Ruby followed the both of them and he was glad to know that Milah and her boyfriend stayed behind.

——

Belle closed the door behind them with a soft thud and locked the door as usual. A glance into the kitchen showed that Mr.French was already home and working on dinner. A quick greeting exchanged between the three of them allowed them to shuffle into the living room. Belle dipped into her bedroom to drop off her school bag and costume purchases before disappearing into the bathroom a moment. When she came out she wielded a first aid kid. 

“Alright, Reu, shirt off.” She practically demanded as she set up some supplies on the coffee table. 

He shucked off his jacket as her father sputtered in shock on the other side of the wall. The sink started running as he pulled the crimson crew-neck over his head to expose his damaged flesh. Belle procured a hair tie and asked him to tie back his hair so she could see his face better. He nodded and took the band to do as asked, making a little ponytail at the base of his neck. 

Belle started observing the large scrapes on his hip. They were scabbed over now, however cracked and bleeding where his skin pulled as he moved throughout the day. She pressed a small touch to the wounds and he let out a hiss. “Hey! Gentle! It’s fucking sensitive!” 

She apologized and eyed where the marks disappeared under his trousers. “Under the waistband?” She asked him. 

He nodded. “But it’s not too bad.” 

Her lower lip drew in between her teeth and she worried in a moment before asking. “Am I allowed to have a look?” 

He father pottered in around the corner just then, drying his hands on a towel. His brows furrowed in distaste. “Excuse me? Just what are you two-“ he broke off as he caught sight of the teen boy’s injuries. “Good God, what on Earth happened to you?!” 

Belle glanced over her shoulder at her father. “I’m treating him Papa. Is that alright?” 

The adult gaped, mouth opening and closing in a close imitation of a fish. He slowly nodded before making eye-contact with the boy. “What happened?” He asked again. 

Reuben shrugged. “Hit the pavement hard.” 

The man took a few steps closer but stopped still at a good distance. “The length of those suggests you were pushed. Another fight?” 

“Sort of…” he murmured as Belle gripped his hand to look at the much worse marks on his forearm. 

“It was his father, Papa.” Belle revealed. “As was the black eye he had the day you met him.” 

The adults face formed an ‘o’ and he shook his head. “But Petal, you said he got that from protecting you from that other boy?” 

“Technically, yes, he did. He walked away from Gary unharmed but when he got home and his dad found out he’d fought officer Stone’s son… well… he wasn’t impressed.” Belle explained briefly before cursing quietly. “God, Reuben there’s still rocks stuck in these ones!” She exclaimed, pointing to a series of little pebbles imbedded into the skin on his arm. “Did you do anything to clean these out last night?” 

He merely shrugged. “I took a shower until the bleeding wasn’t as bad. Stung like a bastard!” 

She sighed, shaking her head. “Alright, so I’m going to have to tweeze out these rocks, wash over it with a wet cloth and apply pressure until any bleeding stops. After that it’s petroleum jelly and a bandage.” Her eyes fell to his waist again. “Can you expose the rest of that one, please?” 

“Now, sweetheart just a minute!” Her father interrupted. “I’d rather you not see a man without his pants before your wedding night.” 

Belle rolled her eyes. “I know what a penis looks like. I’ve read all of mother’s old nursing textbooks and those have quite the detailed diagrams. Besides, he’s wearing sweats. Depending on how far down the scratches go, he might not need to expose anything of that nature.” 

Reuben’s face was probably as red as the irritated marks adorning his body. “They only go a quarter way down my thigh.” He assured, reaching for the band, gripping it on either side of his injuries.“It should be fine.” He eased the side of his trousers down just far enough for the last scrapes to be seen. 

Belle took a knee and started looking them over. Most were no concern except one rather deep appearing scratch that was a little discoloured. “Do you know what nicked you there?” She asked tapping just under it with a finger. 

“An old screw or something probably. There’s a few of them laying around on the driveway.” 

Her eyes snapped up to his full of concern. “Please tell me you’ve gotten a tetanus shot before…” 

He furrowed his brows and tried to think. “Is that a part of DTP?” He asked her and she nodded with a relieved sigh. She asked her father to get her a wet cloth as he readjusted his pants. They sat on the couch and Belle got out a set of tweezers. She asked if he had a lighter and he pointed towards his jacket. He watched as she made a few experimental flicks to get the flame going steady and used it to sterilize the metal utensil. 

“So,” He began to ask. “Is this what you want to get into? Nursing?” 

She hummed an affirmative as she set the lighter down. “It’s what my mother loved to do. I want to be just like her. I want to help people, and nursing is a very admirable way of doing such.”

Her father returned with the cloth as asked and watched nervously as his daughter set to work helping her friend. She held his arm firmly at the wrist as she sought out the little stones imbedded in his mangled skin. She eased and plucked them out with the utmost of care but Reuben still flinched and hissed. After several moments she set down her tool and picked up the cloth to dab at any blood and apply a bit of pressure. The bleeding stopped relatively quickly and Belle slipped on a disposable glove and got out some Vaseline to apply. 

Mr. French joined his daughter and helped when she began wrapping Reuben’s arm in gauze, holding the end in place and keeping the bandaging snug until she taped it securely in place. The adult watched the teens interact wordlessly. A nod of Belle’s head had the boy up on his feet so she could treat the wounds around his hip. Slight flinches told her to be a little gentler. They were very in tune with each other and worked well as a team. So well one would believe they’d known each other for years rather than a few days shy of two months. 

Mr. French realized it then. He hadn’t seen two young people so quickly in sync, caring so deeply, and working so well together despite their many obvious differences since the spring of 1965. He and his late wife had fallen in love pretty much at first sight. He could see it now, a jumbled mess of confusing emotions festering between the two teens, waiting to be figured out and explored properly.

He smiled fondly, watching the two. Although he had hoped his daughter would fall for a Christian boy, he decided he’d be perfectly fine if she picked Reuben as well. He seemed pretty okay as far as Moe could tell. They’d be a good match, he thought. 

The boys sharp hiss followed by “Fucking wee bastards!” as Belle plucked on of the few stones she’d recently noticed in the flesh along his waist drew the adult out of his thoughts and he decided to start cutting lengths of gauze ready for his daughter to use to dress the teen’s wounds when the time came.

It wasn’t long until the boy was all taped up and pulling on his crewneck sweatshirt again. Belle decided after a moment of inspecting the marks on his face, ear and head that there wasn’t really anything she could do to help those ones. They weren’t bad, and would heal up alright within a few days. They were left alone and the two teenagers decided to watch a movie together. They threw on a classic, ‘The Wizard of Oz’ as Mr. French went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. 

It was only a few minutes in when Belle had a question burning in her mind. “Reuben?” She began. He hummed in response, turning his attention towards her and so she continued. “What happened with you and Milah?” 

He sighed, shrugged and told her what he’d told her before. “I caught her cheating.” 

“There was more to that conversation today than just that, Reu. You told her not to touch you, and Killian made a questionable remark... What happened?” She pressed him a little. “Was is bad?”

He merely sighed and shook his head in dismissal. “That’s a conversation for another day. Please?” 

She agreed with a nod, understanding that he wasn’t ready to open old wounds and they went back to the movie as the Scarecrow started to sing about if only he had a brain.

——

They arrived at the party only a few minutes late, Belle’s makeup process having taken longer than expected. Reuben was partially at fault too, because he’d shown up to Belle’s place late after having to come up for a believable excuse as to why he was going out on the sabbath. He’d told his mother it was a friend’s birthday and his mother had hesitantly allowed him out for the night- thankfully. Belle had also insisted on putting eyeliner and acrylic nails on him as well and he found himself unable to say no. Her father wanting to take a couple photos for some reason had also delayed them a few moments. 

They currently stood in the Mills’ kitchen side by side. He was dressed in a blood-red button-up tucked into a well-worn pair of black jeans with the knee busted out along with his teeth, horns and now long, pointy claw-like black nails that deeply contrasted Belle’s white and gold apparel, angelic makeup and halo.

Kim Wilde’s ‘Kids in America’ was blasting over a speaker system located in the living room, there was a group of kids sitting on the staircase starting a puff-puff-pass, another group trying to start-up a dance battle, and many many people were simply standing about in groups, gossiping and moving subconsciously to the beat. Belle turned to him with a brilliant smile as she sipped a mixed drink he’d gotten her from a plastic cup. He rose a brow at her in question, smiling back all the same and she leaned in to speak above the noise. “I’ve never been to one of these before. I think I like it so far!” 

He took a quick glance around and shrugged. This party was pretty chill, nothing all that chaotic had happened so far as far as he could tell, and at the moment it seemed as though it would stay that way. He hoped it did. Parties sucked when they went south fast. “Yeah,” he replied. “It’s pretty fun. As long as you don’t get completely wasted before everyone else you’ll enjoy yourself.” 

Her eyes widened a little. “Are you saying you’re going to let me get completely wasted? Horrible babysitter!” She teased him, shoving his shoulder. 

“Hey now, I’ll do my best to prevent it, but I get the feeling that once you’re tipsy you get hard to manage.” 

She let out a giggle. “Well I guess we’re about to find out, aren’t we?” 

Jefferson suddenly appeared, dressed interestingly in all black with a top-hat on his head. Was he some sort of ring-leader? Who knew, he didn’t reveal it to them. He greeted them quickly, complimenting their costume and finding great joy in Reuben’s usage of minimal makeup and fake nails. “My, my, aren’t you looking positively sinful!” He clapped his hands once in glee. “Did Belle do your eyeliner? It’s a very well-drawn line! So strong! So bold!” 

Reuben rolled his eyes, smirk on his lips that unintentionally showed off his fangs. “She insisted she had to. The little claws were her idea as well. Don’t know how in the fuck I’ll get them off though.” 

Jefferson practically gushed over the fake nails. “Oh my god! Belle I can’t believe you managed to convince him to wear acrylics! Just what kind of spell do you have him under?!” 

The girl giggled with a shake of her head that made her head accessory bob to and fro on its wire. “I saw them at the pharmacy yesterday and couldn’t help myself! I knew he needed to wear them tonight and I was determined to get my way!” 

Reuben smiled teasingly down at her before leaning in to mock-whisper to his long-time friend “She promised to buy my lunch Monday. I’d be a fool to pass up a free meal.” 

They chatted about the latest gossips, Ruby and Whale’s supposed secret relationship having come to an end when she’d been seen ‘flirting’ with the geeky Archie Hopper at the diner earlier last week, the recent death of Regina’s boyfriend Daniel Colter, and of course Zelena hooking up with Marian’s boyfriend Robin. After a couple of minutes Ruby appeared inviting them all to play a game of truth or dare with the hosts and some others that was starting up in the living room. 

The players were all seated on the couches and chairs. Whale moved over to make some room on one of the sofas and Belle and Reuben were able to squeeze in. Ruby sat across from them between Mary Margaret and Zelena. Jefferson sat in the chair next to David Nolan and his girlfriend Kathrine Midas with Regina on his other side. Other players were the recently split up Marian and Robin who sat at opposite ends of the game from one another making for a total of twelve players.

Regina called attention to the players to quickly go over the rules. “Rule one: Truths must be answered with the whole truth, no lies, no avoiding the question. Rule two: Sexual acts are not to be used as dares. Rule thee: You can’t ask the person who’s just asked you, all players must be included. Four: Each player only has one chicken option to be played if they do not like their dare or question. Finally all quitters must take a shot of Vodka before leaving the game. Is everyone clear?” 

The participants all hummed in agreement and the game began with Regina daring Mary Margaret to lick the floor. 

Turns went by with people doing warm up dares and warm up questions, nothing serious or dramatic playing out but things rapidly becoming more risky. Marian ate a mouthful of sour candies she didn’t like, Jefferson revealed he had a crush on someone in the room, Ruby spent three rounds in a downward dog position, Kathrine had to chug a cooler, Whale lost his shirt, and David confessed to wanting to kiss someone at the party other than his girlfriend. 

David called on Belle, and she decided to go with a dare. David thought for only a moment before shrugging. He was an easygoing guy and was unable to give any cruel sort of date. “I dare you to sit in a guy’s lap.” 

Belle’s eyes met Reuben’s quickly in silent question. Oh course she’d pick him, he was the closest to her both physically and not. He glanced around to take in people’s reactions. Some looked bored with her decision and other the complete opposite. Oh well. With a nod her patted his right thigh. “Keep to right. I don’t know what the pressure could do.” 

She nodded understandingly and perched on his preferred leg. “Yeah, fair. I’d hate to reopen anything and set back the healing process.” His injuries had been healing pretty well over the week but were still not nearing over and done with quite yet. She smiled, her arm slipping around his shoulders as his wound around her waist instinctively. 

She looked about the group knowing it was her turn. “Jefferson.” She decided, him being the easiest she could target. “Truth or Dare?” 

“I’ll stick with a truth from you, thank you.” He replied with a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“I’m offended! I’d never have you do anything foul!” She said in mock-outrage, teasing him. 

Jefferson chuckled with a shake of his head. “Exactly. Not worth it.” Was his response. “What’s your question?” 

Belle bit her lower lip in thought. She already knew some things others didn’t about Jefferson, and the point of the game was to try to expose and embarrass the other players. She didn’t want to expose too much about the guy however, knowing his secrets could be dangerous if revealed to the wrong crowd. “You mentioned earlier having a crush on a person in this room. I’m curious now. Are they playing the game with us?” That was safe, yet still appealing to the others. 

The dark-haired teens eyes narrowed at Belle. He knew that she basically already knew who he liked and tried to think of why’d she’d even ask. He slowly nodded, answering her question. He then challenged Robin who also took a truth and Jefferson took a lunge into unsafe gossip territory by having the man admit to sleeping with Zelena, however he cleared up by saying he was incredibly intoxicated at the time. The reveal caused Marian to down her quitters shot and storm away without even getting a turn. Only a few minutes and they were already losing people. 

Reuben felt uneasy suddenly and silently cursed Jefferson for curving the game before he’d been up to bat. Eyes turned to him as Robin asked him the age-old question. “Gold. Truth or dare?” 

There was a lot to consider when making that choice. It all came down to one thing, really. How much did the asker already know, and what could be exposed by taking truth. Everyone always assumes truth is the boring safe bet, but it really wasn’t. The truth could destroy a person’s entire image. Robin Locksley, however knew next to nothing on him. With the archery champ Reuben knew that a dare truly was a worse option. He picked truth. 

“What’s the real deal with you and Belle? You came here together for a reason, certainly. What’s going on?” 

He smiled softly at that. “We became fast friends. Really great ones, at that. We understand each other easily and well, “ He shrugged a shoulder. “Caring comes easy once you understand each other.” Belle squeezed his shoulders, pleased with his response. “As for why we’ve come to the party together, it’s simple. Belle’s never been to a party before. I promised her father I’d keep an eye on her and get her home by midnight.” 

Belle giggled and added her own little input. “Reu’s got a habit of protecting me. My father and I have both entrusted him to keep me safe tonight.”

Zelena let out a cackle then. “Reuben?! Keeping someone safe? Oh that’s ripe!” 

Gold rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what the other was referring. He glared whilst Belle gave the ginger a quizzical look. “What do you mean?” The girl asked.

“Oh sweetheart, he is the danger.” The British accent said, still containing the cheery manner that told she found this situation amusing. “At least as far as pretty little brunettes at parties go, anyway.” 

“Zelena, kindly shut up.” Reuben told her, tone clipped. 

The elder Mills sister did not do as asked, instead taking to taunting. “Oh, What? Did you not tell your precious little Belle you darkest secret yet? Too afraid she think poorly of you?” 

“Truth or dare, Dearie.” He hissed to shut her the fuck up and get the ball rolling again. He wound up daring her to get the rest of the players fresh drinks, needing a break from her presence. Everyone was pretty happy with his choice when one by one they received their preferred cheap poisons. 

Belle quietly asked him what Zelena had been referring to and he summed it up as “Something that happened with Milah. I don’t want to talk about it right now.” She’d accepted his response with an experimental sip of the cooler she’d been handed, Zelena not knowing what she’d been drinking before.

The game went on as usual again. Dares became more popular options, people gradually undressing as part of one, or kissing someone else at the party. When there was no better ideas someone simply increased their blood/alcohol level or ate something they weren’t a fan of. Reuben ended up using his chicken when dared to kiss a friend. He absolutely was not going to kiss Jefferson, and as much as he secretly wanted to kiss Belle, a party while she was growing increasingly tipsy was not the right time nor place. 

When the dares started getting repetitive Jefferson took a truth from Whale who wasted no time in asking him “Are you gay?” 

The players all went quiet for a long moment as they awaited the answer. At last, Jefferson responded “No. I like women.” With a smile on his face. Reuben thought him clever, wording his reply that way, because it was true, it made perfect sense. Bisexual didn’t mean gay, because he also like girls. 

Jefferson then chose Zelena, daring her to order the truth or dare squad a pizza. When the ginger haired teen returned from placing her phone call her eyes set on Reuben and his stomach churned sickeningly. He knew just by the look in her eyes that he’d be royally fucked by this round. 

“Alright Gold, my question is what happened here say, August of last year with you and Milah?” 

He held up a hand. “I didn’t say that I choose truth.” He shot her. 

“Well then, I dare you to tell the truth.” Fucking power move right there. He was right, he was screwed. “Now, did you or did you not knock up Milah Cassidy and dump after you found out?” The freckled teen pinned, voice laced with amusement.

He fixed the girl with hard glare. His voice came out in a vicious hiss. “Shut the hell up! You know nothing, not a single fucking thing, about what happened between her and I!” 

“Really? Because judging by that reaction, I just struck a nerve.” Her smirk was sickening.

“All you know is the fucking gossip!” He growled. “We broke up because she’d been cheating, nothing more and nothing less to the reason!” 

Belle had one hand in his and one firmly gripping his shoulder in an instant. She gave him a squeeze, a signal to calm down. “Hey now… let’s take a break.” She told him. “How about we get you some air?” 

He grunted a yes before reaching for the bottle of vodka and the shot glasses he pored one for himself and one for Belle, announcing he quit before stalking towards the back door. Belle quickly downed hers, coughing when it burned her throat but followed after him. He didn’t actually drink his, He three it out on the lawn in frustration before getting out a cigarette to light. 

Once outside, Belle didn’t ask him any questions about what Zelena had brought up, figuring that it was obviously something he wouldn’t want to talk about. She instead made sure he was alright and did her best to calm him down. She’d asked if he’d like to go home, but he’d declined. It was only nine, they had a little less than a few more hours to try to enjoy before they’d have to get her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃
> 
> I’m personally really excited for the next chapter. It’s one of my favourites. 
> 
> Anyway   
> Feel free to leave questions and criticisms in the comments! I love feedback of any kind and will alway reply!


	6. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuben takes Belle home from the party and has an interesting conversation with her father. He reveals a part of his past to both Moe and later to Belle and is astounded by the support they give him. 
> 
> Also  
> Belle has a reveal of her her own   
> ;)

Reuben awkwardly maneuvered a very drunk Belle through the door of her apartment at 12:05am. It had taken them five minutes longer than expected to get to her home with her in her intoxicated state. He dropped the keys he’d fished from Belle’s coat pocket into the little dish by the door where they joined her father’s and took her straight into the kitchen to sit her on a dining chair. He quickly maneuver the kitchen area, finding bread and popping a slice into the toaster before getting her a glass of water. 

As she sipped the liquid and the bread cooked he excused himself into the washroom, shooting a quick wave to her father who’d apparently waited up for them on the sofa. He quickly looked through drawers in the bathroom until he found what he was looking for, makeup wipes and a pair of nail clippers. He hurried back to the kitchen and re-seated Belle when he found her with her head in the fridge staring at a jar of pickles. The toast popped up and he buttered it quickly before instructing her to eat. 

As she ate he trimmed off the pointy ends of his fake nails, knowing his hands were about to be in her face and not wanting to chance scratching her with them. He took out his teeth as well and them and the acrylic clippings went straight into the trash. Belle was eating slowly, but he didn’t rush her. He waited quietly, ears picking up on Mr.French pausing whatever movie he’d been watching and standing up to go see what the teens were up to. “Evening, Mr. French.” He greeted when the man reached the doorway.

“It’s night, boy. Closer to morning, actually.” The man responded as he eyed his drunken daughter. “What happened to her?” 

Reuben let out a stressed sigh. “Shots.” He shook his head. “I left her alone for a few minutes so I could take a piss, I come back and the Merry Men,” he paused, remembering to correct himself because the man didn’t know the names of various clubs and teams. “ The archery club had convinced her tipsy ass into a game of beer pong where the cheap booze was substituted with spirits against their new guy, Will Scarlet. Of course the drunken fool has miraculously good aim and she winds up downing four before I find her and insists on finishing the fucking game. She lost.” 

The girl smiled sheepishly to her father before announcing that she was done her toast. Reuben turned back to her. “Alright Dearie, let’s get that makeup off of you so we can get you to bed without worrying for your sheets.” He pulled out a wipe, scooted his chair closer to hers and experimentally wiped at her cheek to both get her to fully realize what he was doing and also test to see how effective the product was.

“Bed?” The girl slurred. “You comin’ to bed with me Reu?” She asked him, eyes shutting for him as he cleared away her full face. “D’be nice.” 

He huffed an amused breath, face growing a little warm with the suggestion. “No, Belle. I can’t do that.” He focused on clearing her face and not on the little image she’d just unknowingly put in his head.

She wined, actually wined like a child. “Why not? I wanna cuddle you!” 

“It’s not proper.” He continued his mission to clean her up, it was an awfully long and tedious process. Not nearly as long and tedious as applying the makeup had been, but still a lot more work that he’d had expected. Some of the stuff just didn’t seem to want to come off.

“But I love you…” Those words made his freeze mid-wipe. Drunks tended to have looser lips, meaning they spoke more openly about feelings. Did Belle really mean that, or was she just confused? He decided to go with the latter, it was the safer option. 

“Sure you do.” He sighed, shaking his head and resuming his task. He used new facial wipe. 

Mr. French stood a few feet away watching the interaction a little uncomfortably. There was his daughter, his sweet little girl acting a drunken mess and requesting her male friend share her bed. Drunken girls were not a thing the man was used to- wasn’t something he wanted to get used to either. He was just glad the teen boy seemed to know how to handle the situation. “Reuben?” The man stole the boy’s attention. 

“Yes sir?” He asked leaning a little back in his seat as he re-wiped over areas of the girl’s face where stubborn makeup had stayed. 

“You didn’t need to do that. I could’ve just washed her sheets come morning.” He said, gesturing lazily towards the wet wipes on the table.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. “Well sir, technically I don’t need to do anything. I do things I want to do.” He finally got out an irritatingly persistent smudge of eyeliner and considered his work done with a relieved sigh. “I’ve noticed Belle’s been taking care of me quite a bit lately. It’s only fair I return the favour.” 

Belle gasped suddenly and reached for the buttons on his shirt, startling both men. “Oh noooo!” She said popping open his top button. “We didn’t dress your scrapes today! We were s’posed to!” 

Reuben’s hands stopped hers before she could get to the second button. “It’s alright, I’ll be fine.” He told her. 

“But-“ she persisted and he tutted with a shake of his pointer finger near her nose. 

“You’re not your best self right now. I’d rather not have a sloppy nurse.” 

She glared at him a long moment before sighing and leaning her head forward onto his shoulder. “You’re right…” she whimpered. “I’m sorry!” A sniffle and… oh dear she was drunk crying now. “I’m such a mess!” 

He had a fake halo awkwardly tucked under his chin and so he persuaded her to lift her head so he could remove the head piece. He set it on the table and seconds later remembered his horns and took them off to join her halo. She had tears, so he brushed them away with the pad of his thumb as he thought of a way to cheer her up. 

“Papa’s right!” She sniffled, turning away to dry her own tears. “Y-You sh-shouldn’t have to ta-take care of me!” Her shoulder’s shook as she cried. “You have s-so many problems, Reu! I-I shouldn’t be one of ‘em…” 

“Hey now…” he cooed, pulling her back to his shoulder. “It’s alright, Belle. It really is. I don’t mind.” He reassured, petting her hair when she gave in and rested against him again. “Let me tell you something, Sweetheart. I want you to listen to me, because this is very important, alright?” 

She nodded slowly, a sharp sniffle breaking out and shaking her. “O-okay.” 

“You were one of my problems the very second you decided to sit in my seat day one in English, alright? Not a day has gone by since then when you haven’t been an issue and I absolutely love it. You are the best pain in the arse I’ve ever had to deal with and I’ll take immense pleasure in taking care of you in any way necessary, okay? You understand me?” She nodded slowly against his shoulder as he soothed her sobs to an end. 

When her sniffles were subsiding both teens were surprised by mugs of tea being placed on the table for them. Neither had heard Belle’s father getting the kettle ready or the whistle when it went off but they were grateful and sipped their drinks carefully. The warm drink was great for relaxing them after all the loud hustle-bustle of the party. So relaxing, in fact that Belle began to fall asleep at the table. Reuben stood up, shaking Belle’s shoulder lightly to get her to look at him. 

“Hmm?” She hummed tiredly.

“Let’s get you to bed, alright?” He offered, extending his hand to help her up and pulling her into his good side when she took them. His arm around her waist and hers over his shoulders for support because she was still a little uneasy on her feet they made their way through the living room, a worried Moe following not to far behind. He remembered which room was hers and brought her to it, leaving the door open to give her poor father some peace of mind. 

He’d never been in her room before. Before now it had merely been a room he’d seen her go into on occasion. He never put much thought into what it looked like, but as he seated her on her bed and took a brief look around he decided it was exactly how he would’ve imagined it. It was perfect for her. The walls were a cheery pastel yellow with white trim and mouldings. Her queen sized bed with white head and foot boards was in the centre of the space with the headboard being adjacent to the door. 

A vertical dresser was on the opposite wall between two small curtained windows and if you walk around the bed there’s a small work desk and chair on the other side. Along the wall on the other side of the door was a rather large closet space, the doors open to display various jackets and sweaters he’d seen her wear from time to time alongside some still unopened boxes from when they’d moved in months ago.

She mumbled something about wanting her pyjamas and so he told her he’d find her some. From a glance into the closet he could tell they weren’t kept in there so he headed for the dresser and paused. A women’s dresser could be a dangerous thing to open he realized, and he didn’t want to infringe of her privacy and go sifting through her underwear drawer so he had to think. If he were a girl- he’ll even now if he owned a dresser- he’d keep his underthings in the top or bottom drawers, pjs would be either directly below of above that drawer followed by the bulk of clothing in the others. The best drawers to open with that thought in mind was either the second top or bottom. He opened the second top drawer and found exactly what he was looking for. 

Belle appeared to like to wear really short active shorts and frilly little cotton t-shirts to bed by the looks of it. He selected an article of each and set them on the bed next to her. “You’re good enough to change yourself, I’m sure?” He asked and when she nodded he smiled lightly. “Then I suppose this is goodnight.” He said. 

“G’night Reuben.” She replied. 

“Goodnight Belle. Rest well.” He told her closing the door behind him as he left, rolling his eyes amusedly as she giggled because he’d rhymed. Outside the room he glanced at the wall clock to note that the time was edging nearer to one. He’d get home really late, that’s for sure. Hopefully his father had already called it a night.

Speaking of father’s, Mr. French was back to sitting on the couch when he came out and they made direct eye contact the second his eyes left the clock. The man gestured to the couch with a wave of his hand. “Have a seat, boy. I’d like to speak with you.” He had started the movie he’d been watching before the teens arrived again.

Reuben didn’t quite know what this was about or how to go about it. He’d never talked with someone’s parent without the other person around, let alone the parent of a girl he cared for and sort of liked. It would be impolite to decline and so, after grabbing himself a wipe for his eyeliner, he took a seat in the spot he’d normally sit if Belle were with them, at the opposite end of the three cushion sofa as the man. 

The movie turned out to be ‘The Sound of Music’. Reuben recognized the characters from the one or two times he’d seen the movie play before. Mr. French gestured to the screen half-heartedly. “I met my wife at the theatre for this film.” He told him, catching the teens attention. Nobody had ever spoken much about Belle’s mother. “Right here in Maine.” The man went on. “My old man had brought me to Portland for business, I was apprenticing under him at the time and he had an opportunity here that didn’t fall through, but while we were in Portland I wound up going to the theatre and that’s where I met Collette.” 

“Your wife?” Gold clarified rubbing the black from his eyes in quick long strokes and the man nodded before going on. 

“She was the most beautiful girl I’d seen in my life and I fell for her almost instantly. We ended up seeing each other almost every day of the two weeks I was in town before I had to go home to Melbourne. We exchanged mail addressed nd became pen pals. I courted her through written word for almost three years and we never grew bored. I had eyes only for her and as it happened, she was the same. On her twentieth birthday she flew over to Australia and we married not long after that.” 

“Sounds like quite the romantic tale.” Reuben noted, also mentally noting that no more colour was rubbing off onto the dirtied cloth. “Must’ve been wonderful.”

“Oh it was, but unfortunately it didn’t last long. She passed away around a decade back when Belle was just a girl. She encountered a snake in her greenhouse. We didn’t get her to the hospital in time.” 

The teen eyed the older man warily. “Sir, why are you telling me this?” 

The Australian shrugged. “Belle is like her mother in many ways. Well read, intelligent, open-minded, absolutely gorgeous… When she cares for someone she does it with her whole heart. Whether that is a strength or a weakness relies on her partner.” He paused, watching the movie a moment and smiling at the scene. “She needs someone who cares just as deeply for her as she does him, and I’m starting to wonder…”

There was a long stretch of silence between the two males. The movie made the quiet more bearable, but didn’t answer any questions. Reuben had to agree that Belle was all the things described and more. He’d be a right fool to think otherwise, but he wasn’t quite making the connection as to what this conversation was about just yet. “Wonder what, Mr.French?” The boy prompted the man to go on.

“She very obviously cares for you. A lot.” The man told him. “I have no doubts that she meant it when she said she loved you. And that display you put on when you got her home, getting her food, cleaning her up, getting her to bed safely… Well it got me thinking again. The question of the night is do you care for her? Do you love her?”

He froze at the question. The answer, his mind supplied him without a beat, was yes, no doubt about it, but was her father under the impression that they were dating? He furrowed his brow in thought. No, no that didn’t seem right. Was he telling him that he’d let him date Belle? Was that the point of this conversation? Was he giving his blessing? Oh boy… being with Belle. That was a dangerous thought. Dating, in his experience lead to other things. Dangerous things. Things that hurt himself and others in the past. His stomach turned unpleasantly. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to date Belle. It was really the opposite, actually. He couldn’t keep thoughts of her out of his mind as of late. She truly was a beauty. So kind and sweet, and caring. Part of him wanted her to be his. Those parts of him without a doubt wanted her, wanted to be with her. The problem came in when other parts of him, the cowardly and damaged parts of him, weren’t ready for another relationship right now. Afraid of the possibility of being hurt again. Afraid of hurting others again. He didn’t wish to return to the feelings of loneliness and being unwanted, useless, and a complete fuck-up again. The feeling of being thrown out by people he cared about. 

Care! Oh right, care! He was asked if he cares about Belle. Sucking in a breath he nodded slowly. “Aye, I do, sir. I care for her a great deal.” He told her father. “But I don’t want… we’re not…” a long sigh. He took a moment to gather his words. “ Love is both fickle and dangerous. I’ve not really been thinking about finding a partner lately.” 

The man fixed him with an odd look. “Why ever not? You’re young, you’d think now would be the best time to be looking for that special girl.” 

His eyes wandered to his lap where his hands were fumbling around with a nervous energy. Dating wasn’t something he’d planned on picking back up until after his life was properly sorted. So that if it all went south again he’d at least have something solid to fall back on. A god job, a place of his own… “I’m a very difficult person to love.” He said to answer the girls father. “My last relationship ended terribly. I don’t think I’ve recovered from it just yet. I don’t know if I ever will.”

Mr. French stayed quiet but Reuben could tell that the man was curious. He hadn’t really told anyone what had happened, nobody who didn’t need to. His parents knew, as did his aunts. As for friends and people his age he kept it to himself. Any knowledge on what occurred was acquired through gossip Milah or Jones had fuelled. Up until recently Jefferson knew nothing, and Belle was probably piecing the happenings from the whole Milah fiasco together herself. It was an entirely sensitive, private situation that he wanted to keep under lock and key, but Mr. French had been oddly supportive and open-minded after that first night they’d met despite they’re obvious differences. He supposed he might be able to trust the man. Besides he deserved to know the truth behind the guy he seemed to be giving permission to his daughters heart to. 

Reuben wet his lips and decided to test the waters. “What happened is the reason my parents aren’t as strict with me about maintaining my relationship with God anymore.” He shrugged simply. “I’m ruined, according to them. Going straight to Hell.” 

“You must’ve done something awful, then. God is a very forgiving being.” The Australian said, brows furrowing. 

“I haven’t told many people exactly what happened.” He admitted. “Can you keep a secret, sir?” 

“Does Belle know?” 

He shook his head. “She knows some details. A lot was sort of revealed recently, but I’m not sure if she thinks them just rumours or not. I would like to tell her one day, soon, but it’s quite shocking, so…” he shrugged his shoulders and sighed shakily. “So I’ll ask again. Can you keep a secret?” 

The man eyed him over warily, obviously coming up with as many unforgivable sins as he could think of and trying to pin one on the teen seated on his couch. After a moment he gave a curt nod. “Alright, boy. What happened?” 

Gold’s stomach was absolutely roiling, but he had to tell someone the truth eventually. May as well be someone who didn’t have much of a hold on his life. “I uh…” he took a steadying breath. “I have a bastard son.” 

The adult looked genuinely surprised. His brows furrowed further, as he eyed the teen over. “How? You’re only Eighteen!” 

Reuben had to laugh at that. “Mr.French, I’m uh, I’m sure you know how babies are made.” He shook his head. “I didn’t save myself for marriage as had been planned. My ex had lost her virginity when she was fourteen, and was… still is, a bit of a sex addict.” He bowed his head, shoulders tense. “I-I didn’t want to. She’d taunt and harass me but I-I never… until last year’s end of summer party. She got me absolutely wasted and convinced me to find a guest room. I don’t remember what happened, only that she told me two months later in absolute rage that she was pregnant.” 

Mr. French shook his head. “You let the devil sway you and God made sure you paid your price. No wonder you’re so put off a relationship.”

“Oh… no, I’m not done. It gets worse, she did worse.” He told the other, and prepared himself again as the adults mouth opened and closed wordlessly. “She’d been cheating on me too at the same time. She regularly screwed around with a guy from the swim team and I was oblivious to it until I found the two of them having their fun in the locker room after school. My soccer practice was wrapping up as a swim meet was going on and I guess she was unaware.” 

“Well I’ll be damned.” The man whistled. There was a noise from Belle’s room, nothing loud, just a rustle of blankets as if the whistle had roused her. They both paused, waiting for things to fall quiet again before the Australian spoke softly. “So you don’t know whose child it is?” 

Reuben shook his head simply. “Not at the time but she didn’t care. She didn’t want it, neither did he. We all argued about what to do for months because if it were mine I’d take it if I could. In the end she gave birth to the lad, kept him long enough to name him and sent him away while I was on a school trip in Boston. The boy’s name is Neal. He’s got brown eyes. When I was told that I knew.” He smiled sadly with a shake of his head. “You see… my ex and her partner both have blue eyes, I’m the only one with brown, simple genetics.” Another shrug of his shoulders, a moment of fidgeting his hands, wondering if the man would say something. 

Mr. French appeared to just be waiting to hear the rest. “He was in a local orphanage, and my aunts set it up for me to see him and take a paternity test. The kid’s definitely mine, but I can’t care for the boy while I’m with my parents and going through school. My aunts fought with his worker and they settled with having him with a foster family in Augusta. It’s my plan to take him one day when I’ve made a better life for us. He deserves a real family.”

“That’s…” Belle’s father nodded, a small supportive smile tugged at the corners of his usual neutral frown. “That’s honourable. Taking a bad situation and doing what’s right with your consequences.” The man seemed to remember he’d made a cup of tea for himself and picked it off the coffee table to take a long sip before continuing the conversation. “It takes a real man to take on a child with care and quality of life in mind. You’re very brave and I’m sure you’ll make a great father when it comes time to raise the boy.”

“Thank you. That means a lot.” He nodded. He felt tears prick his eyes and he blinked them away fast. Was this what acceptance felt like? Everyone else, including his aunts had been upset with him because of what happened. Mr. French thought him honourable and brave for his future plans. It felt nice. It couldn’t be that easy, though, could it? “Surely you must think differently of me now. I’ll understand if you want me to stay away.” Another glance at the clock told him it was very, very late and that if he started waking now he wouldn’t make it home until past two. “I should head home now.” He took to a stand. 

“Now you wait just a minute!” The adult grabbed his attention. “You don’t expect me to have you walk home this late do you?” He pointed to one of the doors along the wall, the one at the end next to the bathroom. “There’s a spare bed, you can camp down on it tonight.” 

He looked between the door and the man in awe for a long moment. “You’re… you’re serious?” The man nodded firmly. “But… I thought for sure… sir?” 

“Call me Moe.” The adult told him. “Regardless of mistakes made in the past you’re still a respectable young man today. Besides, my Belle is quite taken by you. You make her happy. If I threw you out and told you not to come back she’d never forgive me.” He rolled his shoulders shifting a little uncomfortably. “Just be sure to tell her about the boy as soon as possible, alright? It’s something she should know.” 

He nodded hesitantly, the man was right after all and shuffled his way toward the guest room. “Well, um… thanks…. Uh, Goodnight Moe.” He stuttered out, trying out calling the man by his first name. It was weird but he could get used to it, he supposed. 

“G’night Gold.” The other responded. 

——

He woke up when the twin sized mattress dipped under a new weight and was immediately confused. His eyes blinked open, he was laying on his uninjured side facing an off-white wall with his face half buried in a blue pillowcase. At first he panicked because this wasn’t his room and this wasn’t his bed but then he remembered Mr. French had told him he could stay and the world made sense again. Then the weight shifted and he heard a giggle. The slight panic returned and he sat up as quick as he could to find Belle sitting on the edge of his borrowed bed, still in her pjs. 

“G’morning sleepyhead.” She greeted him with her usual fond smile. “I thought you’d never wake up!” 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and croaked out a simply acknowledging “Belle?” Before searching the small bedroom for a clock. There didn’t appear to be one in this room. “What time-“ a yawn interrupted his question but she understood what he was asking. 

“It’s quarter to eleven! You slept all through breakfast.” She shook her head. “Papa didn’t want me to wake you up. He said I should let you sleep because you were up late, but… well… I couldn’t just let you sleep all day.” 

He drew up a denim clad knee to his bare chest, he’d discarded his button up shirt last night, finding it intolerable to sleep in. It was still a little uncomfortable being close to half-naked in front of Belle but she’d seen him without a shirt each time he’d been over in the past week because she insisted on checking on his injuries and changing the bandaging so it wasn’t too bad.

“Where is your father?” He asked because the door was closed and surely Moe wouldn’t allow his daughter to be completely alone in a bedroom with a boy. Not to mention that the apartment itself sounded eerily quiet. 

“He went to the church for service close to an hour ago. He should be back within the hour for lunch unless he decides to take it at Grannies.” She shifted and sat cross-legged on his bed, eyeing him shyly. “I was supposed to go too, but Papa suggested I stay. He said you may want to talk to me? Alone?” She leaned just an inch closer, showing that she was very much interested in conversing with him.

His throat grew dry and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Moe had said to tell Belle as soon as he was able, though he hadn’t thought first thing in the morning would’ve been that time. “Oh… Yeah, I might, ah… yeah I might have something to tell you, but uh…” He shook his head with a shaky sigh. “It’s kind of an awkward thing to tell someone. Especially when it’s something you don’t really know if the other’s figured out already or not.” 

Belle’s eyes danced around the room nervously, she had an unsure smile on her face as if she was filing through ideas on the different things he could be telling her. “Yeah… I know that feeling.” She told him with a shallow little nod. “There’s something I need to tell you as well.” 

He nodded in return, eyes wandering to the window. It faced the back parking lot, a view that proved that her father wasn’t around due to the absence of his van from its usual parking spot. For some reason not having Mr. French around right then made him uncomfortable, despite he and Belle spending plenty of time alone together previously. Perhaps it was the intimate nature of their current situation, with him in bed only halfway dressed and her sitting there with him in her nightclothes. He licked at his dry lips, drawing his other knee close and shifting to sit criss-crossed as well. “How about you go first then? What’s going on?” He suggested. 

She nibbled her lower lip, chewing it in a nervous manner. Her face bloomed in deep colour as she took a breath to try and build courage for what she had to say. She met his eyes boldly, holding strong. “I really… um.” Or maybe not, her gaze dropped shyly to her lap as she muttered a curse. “I uh… I think I like you. Like… a lot, Reuben.” 

“Oh?” Well he should’ve seen that coming. She’d only told him she loved him in a drunken stupor the night before, and later her father had confirmed that Belle was truly rather fond of him. For some reason it was just so shocking hearing the sober confession from her lips. He blinked at her, head tilted with a thought. “Friendly or fancy?” He couldn’t help but query. 

Her blush only darkened. “Oh, well friendly of course, but leaning more towards fancying as of late.” She paused. “Actually probably since the first few days I knew you.” She admitted, teeth still worrying her bottom lip. 

His head nodded slowly, mind working through what he could tell her in return. She looked worried so he sent her a reassuring smile and reached for her nearest hand to hold and caress. “Hate to be the bearer of bad news but, your father beat you to it, dear. He practically gave me his blessing last night.” 

He watched as her face heated up with even more embarrassment with a teasing grin. Her brows drew down and she cursed her father quietly with a shake of her head. After a moment her eyes shyly met his again, that plump lower lip trapped in her anxious bite once more. “And what did you say?” 

He shrugged a shoulder, rolling it back as his hand rested near the pillow so he could lean back onto it a little. “Well, I told him that I do care for you. Admittedly I might even be falling just a little bit in love with you.” He held her eye with a shy grin. “However,” his gaze left hers again “However, I told him that I’m not looking for a relationship at the moment because of the thing I have to tell you. It’s not that I don’t want one, per say, but my confession is a little off-putting to most.” 

“Oh?” She sounded unsure. Her brows were still furrowed in confusion, and her head tilted to one side curiously. “What is it?”

He sighed and shook his head. “God, where do I even begin?” He watched her as she shrugged her shoulders at his rhetorical question and decided to see if maybe she already knew. All the clues had been laid out fairly well for her to. “What all do you remember about last night?” He asked her.

She gave him a bit of an odd look before shrugging her shoulders. “Quite a bit, but after a point it gets fuzzy. I know you took pretty good care of me once we got here though. You fed me, and washed off my makeup. I don’t remember exact details like where we were or what we were talking about but I know I really appreciated what you did to help.” 

He chuckled lightly “You cried. You were worried you were burdening me.” He shook his head. “But that’s not what I meant. What do you remember from the party?” 

“Oh,” Her puzzled look only grew more so. “Well the last thing I remember clearly was when Will challenged me to beer pong and I lost pretty terribly.” 

“Yes, yes, and you got pretty damn good at taking shots as a result, but that’s also not what I meant. Think earlier on, particularly the game of truth or dare. Do you remember hearing anything shocking?” 

She gave him another shrug. “There was a lot of shocking things that happened during that game.” 

He sighed frustratedly, running a hand through his hair. How could he make it clearer? He didn’t want to just outright say it like he had with her father. He actually found himself unable to. For some reason he thought it would be better if she figured it out and then he could explain. He drummed his fingers on his thigh thinking of how to make what he was trying to tell her about clearer. Something came to mind. Two somethings actually. “Alright, lets rewind. Remember last week when we met Milah and Killian at the costume shop? Killian told me to ‘remember to say no‘?” 

Belle nodded, brows furrowing even deeper. “Yeah.” She could tell there was more. “Go on.” 

“Now do you remember back when we paired up in history class and Ruby and Whale had gotten the impression that we were involved?” He asked gesturing between the two of them. She continued to simply nod and so he went on. “I said that with my reputation, if gossip continued, people would be asking your due date. Now with those two things in mind, can you pinpoint which shocking reveal from last night I’m referring to?” 

Her eyes studied him a moment, expression unsure before her lips formed a small ‘o’ in realization. “Zelena said you’d gotten Milah pregnant…” 

He nodded, slowly, eyes falling to rest in his lap. “Yeah… I… I have a son, Belle.” He chewed his inner cheek in an attempt to settle his nerves. “His name is Neal and he’s waiting for me with a foster family until I’m well on my feet. Milah gave him up, treats it as my mistake when we both know it was more of her own.” 

Her shock became concern. “More of her own? What are you implying? That you didn’t want to…” 

He nodded again. lips set in a firm line. “I wanted to wait until marriage, it’s what my family saw as right, but Milah… well… she’d try to bully my into satisfying her, and I would refuse. Then at last years end of summer party at Zelena’s… Milah got me drunker than usual. I don’t even really remember it happening.”

“Oh, Reuben…” Belle sighed before embracing him in tight hug that nearly knocked him backwards. “I’m… I… gosh, I don’t know what to say!” 

“You don’t hate me, do you?” He asked her warily. “I understand if you might. People don’t typically respond well to news like that…”

She drew back a little just to look at him as if he had three heads. She was hugging him as if he were her life force and he had the nerve to ask if she hated him? What was going on in that brain of his?! “Of course not! How could I possibly hate you? You were- “ she bit her lip, stopping herself in case she said something upsetting “I don’t think you’re at fault for her circumstance. You were drunk… I know that alters a person's state of mind. She… she took advantage of that.” She frowned and eyed him warily, wondering if he’d even realized how not okay the situation had been. “I could never hate you. Not ever. You mean too much to me.” 

With a relieved sigh he allowed himself to hug her back, arms squeezing about her waist. She let out a surprised squeak that pulled a short laugh from him as he lay back bringing her down with him, smiling a small grin into her hair. “Thank god, because I’d have no idea what to do if I lost you because of a mistake I made a year before I met you.”

“It’s alright. I could never… would never leave.” She lay awkwardly half on top of him and rolled herself slightly to be beside him instead. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck without really thinking. She felt him tense up, however and pulled herself away again, mumbling out an apology. “I’m sorry… it’s just I um…”

“Care?” He suggested when she couldn’t find the words she wanted to use. A happy sigh and a shy nod had him pulling her back into him. “It’s alright. I’m just… not used to people showing that.” 

There was a silence after that, an oddly comfortable one despite both their minds racing at the idea that they were currently cuddling, after admitting to holding feelings for one another, in a bed, together, in the clothes they’d slept in. Oh boy… Belle suddenly felt something dangerous stir within her and couldn’t let the silence carry one. With a shaky inhale she told him. “Reuben, there’s something else as well.” 

A few seconds ticked by before he responded. “Yeah?” 

“Mhm…” She hummed. 

“What is it?” 

“I, uh…” Shit. Shit. Shit. Retreat? How? Fuck! Just hike on, Belle. You can do it. Totally. Just say it. “You remember after you fought Gary I was upset about losing my first kiss?” Fuck, no turning back now! Oh boy this was embarrassing! 

He nodded his head. “Yes…” his voice sounded strained and his body was stiff again. 

Belle bit her lower lip for the umpteenth time that morning. She shouldn’t go on. She should just drop it here. They’re would be another opportunity. Now wasn’t right, was it? “You said I’d just have to make my second one special…” Oh god! Oh no! Why couldn’t she shut up?! “I uh… I want…” Belle, This isn’t the time! He just told you he has a baby for crying out loud! He just revealed the drama with his ex-girlfriend and you’re asking for this? Really? “At least I think that I want…” Oh come on! You’re embarrassing yourself big-time here! 

“You’re wanting that to be… me?” He guessed correctly, bringing her frantic mind to a racing halt. Pulling away from where her face buried against his neck she met his curious eyes. It was all she could manage to nod in response. He let out a breathy chuckle. “Belle, I would love to. However, I don’t typically kiss on the first date.” He wore a teasing smirk, prompting her to be a little less awkward about it. It wasn’t truly anything he was uncomfortable with. 

“Perhaps I can coerce you then?” She winced, still thinking about what he’d revealed and decided that that had been poor wording. “Maybe tomorrow after school? We could see a movie? Maybe hit Granny’s Diner on the way home?” 

He hummed in thought before shaking his head. “Theatre’s going to be packed all week because of the Halloween Horrors event. Crowded theatres aren’t very enjoyable.” 

She pouted, lips puckered in discontent however nodded in agreement. “Maybe the arcade then?” 

He laughed at that. “Sweetheart, judging by how stubborn and competitive you were last night you’d run me broke within five minutes!” 

Her pout only grew as did her blush at the pet-name he’d used. She looked very much like a child who’d just been scolded and it hurt his heart to see. “Well, then…” she had one more idea, a grin grew on her lips. “I guess this will have to do then, huh?” She asked nuzzling against his throat again. “A day in? We could watch movies, play some games, and eat some dinner before you’ve got to go home.” 

He hummed a low sound in thought. “That’s what we always do together.” He stated. 

She nodded her head with a smile. “Yeah, that’s why it makes a perfect plan!” 

One eyebrow raised and a lazy smirk on his lips he found himself complied to agree. “Very well then, I suppose I can’t say no.” 

Belle gave him a tight squeeze to express her joy before asking an implicative “Sooo…?” 

He puffed an amused breath before lazily bumping his nose against hers. A silent means to asking if she was sure. She let out an adorable little squeak, so faint he almost missed it, and closed her eyes as a readying move. He smiled fondly as he brushed his knuckles along her cheek before he closed the distance, kissing her with a simple brush of his lips against hers. 

The contact lasted maybe all of two seconds before he withdrew, noticing how she followed him, her brow furrowed in light confusion. He couldn’t deny her more and therefore went back in, pressing a little firmer this time, staying a little longer but still keeping it short. When he pulled away again she chased him and claimed another. 

Reuben nipped at her bottom lip as he drew back, and when she vocalized her surprise with another mousey sound he soothed the pinch with a gentle swipe of tongue. “ I’m sorry, Belle. Didn’t mean to spook you.” He whispered quietly.

“I-it’s alright…” She replied, her cheeks were a beautiful red, and her lips were plumped from his attentions. He watched with great interest as her tongue traced where his had soothed seconds ago and bowed his forehead against hers affectionately. She leaned in and stole his lips again for another quick sipping kiss. “I… um… I think I might like doing that a bit too much.” Her hand ran up his bare chest, over his shoulder and into the hair at his nape before she claimed him again. 

He chuckled against her lips. “I think I may be alright with that.” He purred lowly. They kept up with the little routine of sweet short-lived kisses for as long as it was entertaining before getting a little more adventurous. They teased each other with nips and licks, trying to ease into a kiss more so resembling the french kiss. Unfortunately for them it was right when Reuben had rolled himself above her and managed to coerce Belle’s lips to part when the door creaked open and the two teens froze. 

“Just what in the hell are you two doing?” Asked a very unimpressed Moe French standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Papa!” Belle squealed in mortification. “I-I… we… uh… well um…” she let out a nervous laugh, lightly pushing on her partner’s chest to get him to sit up and off her. “Well um… good news, I’m pretty sure I’ve got a boyfriend now.” 

The adult furrowed his brows and directed his attention towards the teenage boy awkwardly kneeling between the legs of his daughter. “Gold, I thought you were a better man than this.” His tone disapproving but not angry. 

Reuben shrugged, timorous half grin breaking out over his features “Well sir, I woke up and she was here saying you told her she and I should talk. I’m just following orders.” He ran a hand nervously through the hair at the back of his head. 

“Oh it looked like you were ‘talking’ alright.” The man grumbled. “You know what I wanted you to talk to her about. Did you tell her?” 

“She knows about my son, if that’s what you’re asking.” He affirmed with a nod. 

The man blinked confusedly and looked back to his daughter. “Petal, you learn a guy has a child and decide to jump in his bed? Where’s your brain gone, girl?!” 

Belle sat up fully, cross legged and folded her arms over her chest. “Papa, we were only kissing! It’s not like I was screwing him.” 

Reuben choked out an awkward fake cough. “I-I wouldn’t dare...” 

“Still, Kissing?!” The adult seemed to be a little ticked off with the admission of that they’d been doing. “I didn’t kiss your mother until our wedding day!” 

“You lived in different countries!” She exclaimed with a strangled laugh. “Besides that was over twenty years ago when dating was still called ‘going steady’… things are different nowadays!” She reached down and slipped her hand into Reuben’s. He gave her a supportive little squeeze then removed his hand from hers and took to his feet. 

The teen stretched out, arms over head, back arched, ribs on full display as if he were merely skin and bone before he bent to pick his shirt off the floor. “Moe, I get where you’re coming from, completely. Any precautions you wish can be taken into consideration. Doors will stay open, clothes will certainly stay on…” He rolled his shoulders and was just about to slide his arm through a shirtsleeve when Belle took the article and prevented him from dressing. “Sweetheart, I’m gonna need that…” 

She shook her head. “Not yet, I’ve got to look at those scrapes.” She stood up as well, with a little stretch of her own. Standing in front of him, she tipped up onto her toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Why don’t you go wait in the living room? I’ll get the stuff ready.” 

“Alright.” He said with a half-smile. “Can you find the stuff to get the nails off too? My da’ would probably beat the shit outta me if I went home with painted nails.” He said with an awkward chuckle, looking down at the clipped acrylics that adorned his finger tips. 

Belle frowned, not finding his joke amusing in the slightest but agreed nonetheless. She sent him into the living room while she had a quick conversation with her father before getting to work. As she fluttered into the washroom, Moe came and sat next to him on the sofa, drumming his fingers on his knee. The man sighed and muttered. “She wants me to apologize…” 

The teen waved it off. “It’s no matter. I understand, you’re trying to protect her. If anything I should apologize to you for making you worry.” 

“Not necessary but, yes … I am.” The man nodded. “It’s a rough job.” 

“Well, I think I may be giving you hand with that from now on. Having her hurt is nowhere in my agenda, I assure you.” 

“You better take the job seriously, boy. I’ll castrate you myself if it comes to it.” 

Reuben felt the blood drain from his face. “Point taken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! So yikes... Milah really did him dirty. 
> 
> But- yay! They’re finally together! Woop-woop! 
> 
> Remember, I would love to see your reactions, thoughts, concerns, criticisms, and compliments in the comment section! I will always find time to reply the best that I can!  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Good Riddance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm is a really shitty dad.   
> Moe isn’t. 
> 
> Warning for a bit of violence.

Reuben hopped into his room through the open window and closed it behind him as quietly as he could once his feet hit the ground. It was mid November, the air was chilly outside with snow coming down in a steady rhythm. It was late, really late. It was closing in on one in the morning. He’d been at Belle’s again, on a Saturday afternoon, bad enough, but he’d told his mother he’d be spending it at his aunts and that he’d be home and in bed by eleven. He hoped she’d taken his word and not looked for him. 

He and Belle had had a great day, they met at the diner for lunch, skipped over to the arcade to play a few games and then to the record store before it closed early for weekend hours. He’d bought the 1986 Genesis album ‘Invisible Touch’ for his Walkman, and Belle had bought both Madonna and Whitney Houston albums. She was a pop fan, apparently, which Reuben couldn’t fault. He’d admit to liking some of the mainstream radio tunes. They’d seen Jefferson there, he’d been picking up an album by a group called The Culture Club, earning some strange looks from nosy other shoppers. 

After bidding their friend farewell they decided on going back to Belle’s, taking the long route walk to her place. They’d played a couple board games while listening to the tapes Belle had bought. She won at Scrabble, he was winning Monopoly before she accused him of cheating and refused to continue the game, and they tied a game for a game with Chess. When her father came home from running errands he made them dinner and they all sat down for a few movies. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the couch mid way through Grease, but it happened nonetheless. When he’d woken up he had Belle curled up on his lap, and her father had retired to his room long ago. 

His window creaked in the deafening silence as he shut it. He cringed at the sound, making a mental note to look into and try to fix that later before turning towards his bed with a sigh. 

“An’ just where ‘ave you been?” He heard his father’s voice croak out in the darkness from the direction of his bedroom door. A shadowy form stood there in the entrance, arms crossed over chest looking not at all happy. Oh fuck, he was screwed! 

“Ah, just, um… places. You know.” The teen shrugged a shoulder, trying to brush off his father’s question as nothing. “I told Ma’ where I was going.” 

“Yeah, but when I went to the hags’ place today they said ye hadn’t been there in a month.” His father wasn’t slurring too badly, Reuben realized. The man was relatively sober, and very ticked off. There was no easy way to trick his way out of it. 

He sucked his teeth in thought, he couldn’t tell his father about Belle, he knew getting into that conversation would just be asking for trouble. Maybe he could get away with a little white lie? “Alright, I went to hang out with some friends. I know you and Ma’ don’t like it when I disregard the sabbath, but…” He shrugged a shoulder. The rest of the argument was well known. Ever since they’d moved there a decade ago it’d been a lot of ‘The other kids have church on Sundays, I can’t play with them then!’ and ‘We don’t even spend time together on the sabbath anymore anyway!’ 

“It’s feckin’ past midnight!” The adult roared and the teen tensed up at the tone. 

“I fell asleep watching a movie! Nobody woke me!” He shot back with the truth. 

“Movie huh?” The man sneered, lighting a cigar in the dark with a match. “What’s her name?” He shook out the flame before letting the matchstick fall to the floor. 

Reuben froze momentarily, thinking fast. If the man knew Reuben had been at a girls place this late at night it would be game over for him so he had to try and play it off. He tilted his head to the side. “Uh, who?” 

Malcolm took a long drag of his tobacco, eyes practically boring holes into his son, causing the teen to swallow thickly. “The bird you were shagging.” He growled around a cloudy exhale. 

Reuben furrowed his brow, now knowing his father though of his son as a sleaze. “I wasnae-“ 

“Mince! Do you take me for a feckin’ bawheid?! A couple of lads don’t sit down to watch movies together!” 

“Jefferson and-“ 

“He’s a feckin’ buftie, deh count.” The adult snarled taking another smoke-filled inhale. “ ‘side’s Edith told us you’ve been seeing yourself a bonnie wee hen.” 

“She’s off her damn heid!” He lied, accent thickening as he argued. “I told her the girl was just a classmate. Mrs.Mills set us up for English partners, we do homework together, that’s all!.” He shook his head frustratedly, hands balling into fists. His father absolutely could not know about his relationship with Belle. If the man knew he’d started dating again… well it wouldn’t be pretty…

“Classmates aren’t seen toddling down Main hand in hand an’ sucking face outside o’ the arcade!” The adult challenged taking a couple heavy steps into the small bedroom, slamming the door behind him. It was at that moment Reuben realized he was absolutely fucked and needed to get out of there. His eyes locked onto the old open suitcase he’d been using as a dresser since his parents had taken his old one deciding they needed it more. He wondered how quickly he could shove a couple outfits into his backpack. “You cannae spit lies at me, lad! I feckin’ saw you! I popped by the liquor store after meeting the auld hags and I feckin’ saw you!” 

The teen took a few hesitant steps towards the suitcase, slipping his bag off a shoulder slowly, trying not to draw attention. “Fine, so I got a new girlfriend. What of it? It’s no’ a big deal.” He admitted voice relatively calm. 

“No’ a big deal?! Have you lost your sense?!” The man shouted. “You’ve already got yourself a bairn! A wench should be the furthest from your thoughts ‘less you’re wanting another! You’re jus’ feckin’ your life up, boy and I willnae have a lowlife under my roof y’hear?!” 

He knew it was a mistake the second it came out of his mouth. A grumbled “Haven’t been looking in a mirror then, have you?” had his father grabbing hold of his shirt collar and hauling the boy up nose to nose. 

“The hell’d you just say?!” The man growled, teeth bared fiercely in a wicked snarl. 

Fuck, he was screwed. “You heard me.” He growled back, deciding that at this point he had nothing more to lose. May as well get his anger out. “You’re a deadbeat lowlife! All you do is down cheap bez and spend your days a drunken waste of space!” He shoved his father a step back to free himself from his grip. “You cannae call me a fucking lowlife when you’re-“ 

Next think the teen knew his nose was spurting blood and his back was hitting the wall. A framed photo crashed to the floor to his right. There was a beat of silence before he got a sharp blow to the gut causing him to buckle forwards. A searing pain near the pulse point below his left ear had him crying out in pain and jerking away to try to run. He tripped, falling onto the broken glass, but he didn’t feel anything beyond the instinct to run. 

He pushed up quickly, grabbing his backpack on the way up and darted for his window. His father was yelling words he couldn’t hear as he shoved his escape route open again and practically dove through it. He landed on his feet, but the chilly snowy night had turned the dirt path into slush and muck and he slipped to his knee. His suitcase soared over his head, clothes scattered about and he made quick work of collecting the fallen articles around him and zipping up the bag. 

He’d started on running down the path when he heard the man shout after him. “I don’t ever want tae see yer scrawny arse ‘round here again!” He was officially kicked out. Good riddance, he decided, but that left him with the question of where he was going to go. It was one am on a Saturday night in November and he was on foot and in pain. His aunts lived too far to walk, Jefferson’s parents would never let him in all bloodied up, and sleeping outside in the cold was out of the question unless he wanted to get himself sick. He had to find somewhere. 

——

Maurice French had become rather accustomed to a routine in his few short months in America. Sunday’s were simple. Wake up at seven, make a quick breakfast for him and Belle, open the shop for eight, close up to attend church at ten, take an early lunch at home, reopen at twelve and work until five before returning home. This Sunday found itself to be very different, however. 

He’d said a quick goodbye to his daughter and headed downstairs to go to work but never left the building that morning, for he found a familiar teen curled up a bloody mess, sleeping delicately in the corner of the apartment’s lobby. He’d immediately decided the shop could stay closed for the day and rushed to the boy’s side to wake him. “Reuben? Hey, boy wake up now…” he said placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder. When the teenager jumped out of his skin, arms instinctively protecting his head the adult withdrew his touch. 

Reuben locked eyes with the adult a blinked confusedly as his brain powered back up to remind him where he’d ended up the night before. “Mr. French?” His eyes scanned the lobby over, looking for any sign of danger before his arms lowered back to his sides with a relieved sigh. 

The man looked the boy over again. Dried blood was smeared under his nose and on his chin. His shirt was covered in crimson stains, and the rest of him had a layer of dried mud. He also noticed a circular burn under the teens ear, cigar shaped. The teen sat on an old suitcase with his backpack in his lap. There was a clear story behind these little signs and Moe didn’t like how it seemed to be reading out. He held his hand out to help the boy up. “C’mon boy, let's get you upstairs. Belle will take a look at you.” 

——

“I can’t believe that bastard threw you out!” Belle raged as she dabbed the dried blood from his face with a warm wet cloth. “All because of what? Because you told him you have a girlfriend?”

He shrugged a bare shoulder sitting awkwardly in only his boxer briefs. When they looked through his suitcase they found that most his clothes in there were either muddy, wet or blood stained. The entire thing had been thrown in the wash while Belle was cleaning him up and looking over his injuries.“That was part of it. There’s a few layers. I was out on the sabbath, lied about where I had been, I came home late, and I talked back to him.” 

“You look like hell, boy. Just what did he do to you?” Her father asked warily as he looked at the series of little cuts on his hands and forearms and the bruises purpling on his stomach.

“Not too much, he was sober this time, so a little more reigned in. He got a few good hits in and burned me with the end of his cigar.” 

“What about the glass in your hands?” Belle questioned lightly. 

He looked down at said appendages, littered with little red line, some with glass visibly imbedded in the skin and let out a small self-deprecated laugh. “I fell onto a broken picture while trying to run away like the idiot I am.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “You’re not an idiot. Just a little clumsy sometimes.” He smiled a fond little curve of his lips, cheeks flushing slightly. She rubbed the last bit of blood away, a red line that had trickled parkway down his neck before having dried and put the cloth aside on the coffee table. “What do you want me to look at first? The burn or the cuts?” She asked lightly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. 

“Well I imagine the burn would be quicker to treat.” He replied, turning his head so she could see it better. 

She let out a little sigh as she eyed it before digging into her first aid kid to find a specific ointment. “Papa, can you cut a bit of bandage, please?” She asked and the man nodded and moved from his awkward position on the side to do just that. 

Belle slipped on a pair of disposable gloves and squeezed a bit of a clear ointment onto her index finger. She coated the circular mark quickly as possible, Imagining it being quite painful to touch. She then took the bandage piece from her father and taped it in place. “There. If I remember correctly, burns need to breathe, so we’ll take a look at that one often enough. If it gets redder, I think we’ll have to take you to a doctor…” 

He nodded in understanding before offering an arm to her. She picked a set of tweezers and his lighter off the table, sterilized the tool and set her eye on her first clear victim. She didn’t bother telling him it wouldn’t hurt. They both knew it would. 

——

Moe had left to go to the morning service at the church, leaving the teen’s alone for a little over an hour, trusting the two to be responsible. They sat on the couch watching an episode of Full House that was playing on cable. Reuben felt a little awkward, his clothes were still in the dryer so he was close to nude, alone with his current girlfriend, who he could see was trying very hard not to be too obvious with her curious, awkward glances his way. At least he had a blanket for both warmth and a little extra modesty. 

Belle shuffled nervously next to him, obviously finding the situation uncomfortable as well. She scooted a little closer to him and he sighed audibly knowing there was something on her mind. “What is it?” 

“Is it weird if…” she chewed her lower lip. “If I really want to kiss you right now?” 

His brows reached for his hairline. “Oh?” He prompted her for an explanation. 

She shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know… it’s just I uh, I want to cuddle and kiss and do all that kind of stuff we usually do when we’re here alone, but you’re waiting for your clothes to be dry and so it’s just a little… odd I guess. Maybe a little inappropriate?”

Well yes, it would be a little inappropriate wouldn’t it? He thought to himself. But if Belle wanted affection he wasn’t the type to deny it to her, besides as long as they acted casual about it and didn’t think of it as anything inappropriate it should be alright, shouldn’t it? He looked down at his bare legs and bobbed his head from side to side in contemplation. He was wearing underwear, so he wasn’t fully exposed, not technically naked which made it technically alright he supposed. He looked up and met Belle’s eyes and gave a small shrug of his own. “I’m okay with it as long as we don’t let ourselves get carried away.” 

She smiled, a soft blush painting her cheeks as she nodded. “Alright…” She turned towards him shyly, nibbling that lower lip of hers as she leaned a little closer to him. 

He met her half way and their lips met tenderly, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Having dated for nearly a month now they had explored kissing more after the night he’d spent in the guest room. Their plucking didn’t last long before tongue was introduced. As it turned out, Belle was very much a fan of open-mouthed kisses. As they explored each others mouths their hands found their places. One of hers tangled itself in his hair the other cupped his jaw meanwhile one of his rested on her hip, the other caressing her cheek. 

The angle was a little awkward so he decided to pull her into his lap. Big mistake! The backs of her thighs were bare under her skirt and when they pressed against the tops of his own naked legs, so warm, so smooth, something flipped deep in his gut. He let out a little groan and pulled away from her lips. Her face was a brilliant scarlet and he felt his cheeks warming in embarrassment. She giggled lightly, nuzzling her nose into his hair. “Are you alright?” She asked with a hum. 

“I, ah… may have misjudged how awful a decision that was.” He murmured, shifting a little awkwardly in his seat. 

She let out a little snort. “Yeah… I um, I understand.” But she didn’t budge. Before he could ask her to get off of him the apartment buzzer sounded and they both glanced towards the door before giving each other an odd look. “Who could that be?” She wondered aloud and he shrugged. 

She slid off his lap and headed towards the small intercom system. She held down the left button and spoke into the speaker. “Hello?” 

“Hey Belle!” Jefferson’s voice sounded through, he sounded a little panicked and out of breath. “Please tell me Reuben’s with you!?” 

She glanced over her shoulder towards her boyfriend who shrugged. She spoke into the system again. “Yeah, he is, but-“ 

She was cut off by a sigh of relief and “Can I come up, please? I gotta see him.” 

She then remembered what had gotten Reuben there in the first place. The other must’ve found out and been worried sick. Without another word she buzzed him through with a press of the right button.

He was up in probably a little more that a minute flat, knocked twice before simply walking into the apartment. “Holy fuck Reu, I went by your place to see if you wanted to hang and there was blood on your window sill and you weren’t inside, and your dad was tearing through all of your stuff and he saw me and-“ his eyes landed on his best friend and went so wide they almost jumped out of his skull. “Are you naked?!” 

The bare teen wrapped the blanket more securely around himself in embarrassment, while Belle let out an awkward little laugh. “No, um, he’s just in his underwear.” She walked back towards the sofa and took the blanket from him. He let out a squawk of indignation and tried to snatch it back. “Calm down, I’m helping.” She told him as she helped him cover up better and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. 

Jefferson toed off his shoes, head tilted to the side as he watched them. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“No.” Reuben said flatly. “Not what you’re thinking, anyway.” 

Jefferson looked amused and a little unconvinced, so Belle piped up once again to clarify. “All his clothes are in the wash. They were messy so papa threw them in while I was cleaning him up.” Belle bit her lower lip in consideration, wondering whether or not to tell Jefferson the next bit of information. “Papa’s at church, we were having a little bit of a moment when you buzzed. Kissing, nothing um… inappropriate.” 

The other teen whistled a low tone as he took a seat on the other side of Belle. “Damn, you must be pretty used to his body if you can kiss him naked without being awkward.” 

Belle blushed lightly. “We were quite awkward about him not having pants, trust me.” 

Her boyfriend nodded “Yes, contrary to popular belief we don’t fuck like rabbits. We’re waiting on that. Last thing I need is a second child before my nineteenth birthday.” 

“Well actually if we created a baby now it wouldn’t be born until sometime in August and your birthdays in April. It would make more sense to say ‘before your twentieth birthday.’” Belle corrected him and he merely sent her an annoyed glare. 

Jefferson chuckled awkwardly, clearing his throat. “So uh… what happened with your dad last night? He seemed pissed. Threw an old shoe at me…” 

Reuben sighed. “Well he found out I had a girlfriend, and when I came home late last night he got the impression I was sleeping with her, got really pissed off when I tried to tell him that that wasn’t the case, called me a lowlife, so I called him the same and then, well… fight and flight.” 

Belle sighed, shaking her head at the story again. “Papa found him sleeping in the lobby on a suitcase. He was covered in blood and his clothes, including the stuff in the suitcase, were muddy and wet.” 

The dark-haired teen frowned, concern on his features. “Did he hurt you bad?” He asked.

The other male shook his head “Not the worst I’ve gotten, but probably would’ve been if I hadn’t run when I did.” 

“A cigar burn under his ear, glass cuts on both hands and wrists, bruises on the back, abdomen, knee and of course the nose.” Belle cleared up. “His nose might be broken a little, but we’ll see if the swelling goes down.” 

“Ouch…” Jeff winced. “Were you kicked out?” He got a nod in response. “Where are you going to stay?” 

Reuben shrugged his shoulders half heartedly. “Probably here for a little while, and then with my aunts.” 

Belle kissed his cheek and gave him a comforting nuzzle. “You can stay here as long as you like, or until Papa gets fed up of you, but I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.” 

He heard the dryer buzz to signal it’s completion in the bathroom. “If he gets home and I’m still not dressed it may happen tonight.” He joked, taking to his feet and heading towards the bathroom. Belle hummed before hesitantly getting up to follow him. Jefferson trailed behind her curiously. 

He was digging through the load, looking for something to throw on quickly, and hadn’t realized the others had joined him for the bathroom party until his girlfriend let out a giggle. “Are those pink heart boxers?” She asked and he said nothing, just set his lips in a firm line. She squatted down next to him and pulled the garment out to hold up with a teasing smile. 

He sighed, snatched them from her and murmured out a low “Yes, Jeff thought they’d make a wonderful Birthday present.” 

“They’re a really comfy brand!” Jefferson defended. “I have three pairs.” 

The long haired boy blinked before looking over his shoulder at his friend and then to his girlfriend who was still wearing a goofy grin as she looked at the novelty underwear. His brows furrowed and he frowned. “Oh what? Are we having a fucking orgy in here? I came here to get dressed!” 

Jefferson, always the comedian chimed back with a “I’d be down for that. You’re both hot.” 

Gold rolled his eyes and kept digging through his laundry. He gripped a pair of sweatpants and Belle piped up. “Oh, wear those! I love those on you!” 

The dark-haired male chuckled, “Aren’t those the ones that make his ass look great?” 

Belle blushes noticeably but nodded an affirmation. “And his bulge. It truly is a point of jealousy in a good pair of joggers.” She said with a smirk, bringing back a classic.

“You remember that?!” Jefferson laughed. “Aw man, he gave me so much shit for that in the lockers afterwards!”

“Fuck you both, I’m wearing jeans now.” Reuben grumbled out, tossing the sweat pants back into the dryer. “If I can find a pair that isn’t ruined at least…” he was going to have to buy a new wardrobe at this rate. He found a pair of jeans that weren’t stained and his crimson crewneck. He dismissed them from the room so he could change. 

“Well you’re already mostly naked, don’t see the point.” Jefferson complained as Belle ushered him out with her. 

——

Moe French came home from church and some light grocery shopping just a little before noon to find three teens curled up together on his sofa. Two were asleep and the third merely watching his friends. The sleeping boy flinched when the door creaked, the girl hugged him a little tighter and snuggled herself against his frame and he calmed again, their observer chuckled, smile on his lips. The adult took off his shoes, put away his purchases and wandered into the living room. “Jefferson, was it?” He asked the awake boy. “When did you get here?” 

“Hey Mr.French.” Jefferson greeted. “Shortly before his clothes were done. I rushed over here after I went to his place looking for him this morning. His dad was raging out, tearing apart his room, there was blood all over the place… I was scared he’d killed him or something.” 

“You knew he’d be here?” The man questioned lightly. 

“Yeah, well I’d hoped he was. If he was in trouble he’d run to the safest place he could think of. That used to be my place but my parents they uh… don’t like having him around much anymore. They say he’s too troublesome.” He shrugged shaking his head. “He and Belle are pretty close, and he spends a lot of time here, not to mention it’s closer than his aunts’ property.” 

“Oh. He has other family in the area?” The man was curious. He’d thought it was just Reuben and his parents. 

Jefferson nodded. “Just his two great aunts, Edith and Glynis Gold. They own Gold’s Antique and Pawn and they make and sell their own little brand of scarves, blankets and the like with the wool they get from the sheep they keep.” He sat up a little straighter, manners coming into play. It was always polite to show interest in conversation. Posture was important, that’s what his mom always told him. “They moved here from Scotland with them. Reuben works in their shop and sometimes he goes to their little farm house to help out, caring for the sheep, making sure the dogs are doing their jobs properly, all kinds of stuff. He says it makes for a good break. It reminds him of simpler times.” 

“Sounds like a nice place.” The man nodded curtly. “How are the aunts? Do they treat him well?” 

“Nicest old women I’ve ever met. They’re wonderful. Worse they’d do when unhappy is pinch an ear.” Jefferson grinned and shook his head in amusement. “Reuben was actually thinking about going to stay there after hiding out here for a few. If his dad’s really pissed he’ll be looking for him to try and finish him off. The guy once came banging on my door with a large rock in a drunken frenzy. No doubt he’s looking through Reu’s stuff trying to find your address.”

The adult glanced towards the subject of conversation. “Have his parents always been awful?” 

Jefferson began to nod, but then stopped and shook his head. “No.” He admitted. “When they first moved here they were pretty ordinary. Reuben and his dad used to play soccer in the park together, they were close when he was a kid. Malcolm was looking for work here but was having trouble. Some people are still pretty… well… anti-Semitic and wouldn’t hire him. Others didn’t like how strong his accent was, like Reuben’s got a bit of an accent but his dad…” he let out a dramatic puff of breath and waved his hand “Half the time you have no idea what he’s talking about.” 

The teen rolled his shoulders back, running a hand through his hair “After about a year and a half of unemployment he just gave up, started gambling and drinking. When Reuben turned twelve, that’s when he started getting violent. His mom on the other hand, I don’t think she ever really cared all that much. She’s distant. She turns her head when it happens, sees the marks but doesn’t say a thing. She’s never physically hurt him as far as a know, but still… not a candidate for mom of the year.” 

Moe looked to his hands, thumbs fumbling in his lap. He stayed quiet, looking at the teenage boy who currently slept with his daughter on his lap, holding her close, her face burrowed in the crook of his neck and sighed. “Poor guy’s been put through the ringer, huh? I feel kind of bad…” the man awkwardly cleared his throat signalling a change in tone. “First time I met him I wasn’t very kind. I probably insulted the kid a hundred times over but he never defended himself. She did.” 

Jefferson nodded. “Yeah, when you’re a misfit like us you get desensitized to hate talk. I’ve lost track of the times I’ve been called some sort of slur, but we don’t fight. We can’t. We’re too afraid of the consequences.” He glanced at his best friend and the girl in his lap. “Belle’s good for him. She’s always there to care and comfort him. She’d fight for him too if it came to that… I’m glad they found each other.” He reached over and placed a hand over on of Reuben’s to give it a pat. 

The snoozing boy roused from his nap, eyes cracking open and glancing from the hand on him to his best friend, a mock glare in place. “Faggot.” the sleepy one murmured. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes, pulled his hand away dramatically. “Kike.” He spat back. 

The two of them held an intense fit of eye contact for a long moment before both letting out amused little breaths, eyes drifting towards Belle as she too woke. The girl mumbled a light. “Be nice…” to them, having heard their little inside joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Reuben and Belle are gonna be living together for a little bit now, so that’s exciting! 
> 
> Remember, I love to hear your questions, concerns, support, criticisms, or love in the comments below, so c’mon drop a few words real quick and spice up my day! I promise I’ll answer! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Wary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuben discovers that Belle has a bit more male attention than he would like. A simple admirer, an unexpected classmate... however will he deal with it? What will Belle do to reassure him that she’s only got eyes for him?

Belle was sick and he was miserable. For the first time since August he went to school knowing that his little ray of sunshine wouldn’t be around. 

He’d wanted to stay home with her. When he had woken up and started getting ready for the day and noticed Belle hadn’t come out of her room yet, he’d already been concerned. When Moe told him at the breakfast table through hurried bites of scrambled eggs that she wasn’t feeling well before rushing off to open his shop on time, Reuben had panicked slightly. Whatever in the world could slow their little goddess? He’d checked on her himself as soon as he’d finished eating. 

She looked quite worse for wear. Her nose was red and sniffly, her complexion paler than usual, her voice rasping out a good morning around an obviously sore throat. He’d touched the back of his hand to her forehead and found it warm. She had come down with a pretty bad flu. He’d gotten her some headache relief to help with the fever and a tall glass of water. He told her of his plans to stay with her but she quickly told him that under no circumstances was he was going to miss class because of her and sent him on his way. 

His morning had been long and uneventful, and his greasy bought lunch tasted bland. He’d gotten used to Belle packing them a healthy selection in the morning in the last couple weeks. 

He currently sat in law. Ruby had been talking to him moments ago. She had told him she’d made a ‘get well soon’ card for Belle and invited herself to come over after school to give it to her personally, and then slipped off to flirt with a boy on the other end of class. He sat back in his seat with a bored sigh waiting for class to begin. 

A body plopping into the usually vacant seat on his left caught his attention. He turned his head for his eyes to land on Will Scarlet, the newest member of The Merry Men archery club. Raising a brow in the other male’s direction he asked an uncaring. “What?” 

The lanky teen shifted about in his seat, obviously trying to go for a cool and collected composure but ultimately showing himself to be the exact opposite of such a person. “You know Belle, right?” 

Surprised by the absolute silliness of the question Gold huffed out a breathy laugh. Of course he knew his girlfriend, what the fuck kind of question was that? “Yeah, I do.” 

“Right, then you know her birthday’s coming up soon. I need your help.” The other said, wringing his hands nervously over the desk in front of him. 

Reuben definitely knew that Belle’s birthday was coming. He had been aware of this fact for the past month and had been saving his cash to buy her something she really wanted. There was a cute little blue and white tea set in his aunts’ shop that Belle had been absolutely smitten by when they’d stopped in a couple weeks ago. Belle had said it reminded her of the little toy set her mother had bought for her as a child. The fond smile on her face had been enough to convince him she had to have it. He’d be bringing the set home next Thursday, the day his aunts typically paid him, the day before Belle’s birthday. A small smile tugged at his lips when he thought about how his Belle would react when she found her present. Would she tear up? Kiss him senseless? He couldn’t wait to find out.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Will clearing his throat in a semi-awkward manner. “So…” he began again, readjusting his posture and licking over obviously dry lips. “Yeah, I uh, I wanted to get her something, but I just don’t know what she’d like.” 

The long haired teen sighed annoyedly. Scarlet hadn’t been the only person to ask him what to buy for Belle. Ruby had asked last week, as did Jefferson. Mary Margaret standing alongside a very annoying girl named Anna had also asked him just this morning. Belle was quite popular, it seemed, and everyone wanted to show their admiration. “She likes reading. Swing by the book store and pick up whatever you think is interesting. She’ll love it regardless of genre or popularity.” He said giving out the most basic and usual response he had. “Hopefully she doesn’t already have what you buy.” 

The male nodded in consideration, a deep sigh an a shrug sailing off his shoulders. “Yeah, alright but everyone’s going to be getting her a book or something then. I was hoping on being a little different, a little more noticeable. Does she like jewelry?” 

Reuben cocked a confused brow. “Ah, a little, but Belle wouldn’t want you to go out of your way. She’d be alright with getting only a ‘Happy Birthday’ from any of her friends, honestly.” 

“Alright, look.” Will said palms laying flat on the wooden surface. “She’s lovely, yeah?” 

“Most certainly so.” Reuben nodded in agreement. His Belle lived up to her name with her brilliant blue eyes and cascading chestnut curls. Her accent was an attraction in itself, having such a delightful lilt that could make a heart stop if she said the right words, and her mind was a wonder as well. She was a beautiful human being inside and out and he’d gladly sing her praises to the grave if needed. 

The lanky teen bobbed his head along with him. “A lovely girl deserves lovely things. Simple as that.” He ran a hand over his crown, roughing up his cropped hair. “That and I want to impress her.” 

“Oh?” Gold furrowed his brows. Hold on… did this guy not know? “Well you’re out of luck there.” 

“Nah, I’m sure I can win her favour.” The other boy dismissed with a wave of his hand. “I’m a pretty good guy. I got a B average and a great sense of humour. Sure, I know I’m not the most attractive guy, but I heard she rejected Gary Stone, so she’s obviously not after looks.” 

Reuben blinked owlishly a moment. Scarlet was bloody clueless. “No no, you see she’s unavailable.” He said, hoping the other would take the hint this time. 

Another dismissive hand gesture fluttered in front of his face. “Rubbish. Secret is that pretty girls always say that to keep the creeps off them.” He winked in his direction. “If you’re smart you can weasel your way in.” He eyed Gold over from head to toe, a lazy grin on his face before leaning in and giving his shoulder a friendly shove. “I might need a wingman. Think you could put in a good word?” 

“No.” The Scottish teen responded, arms folded over his chest, brows drawn down into a sour expression. 

Will had the nerve to look offended. “And why not?!” He shoved him a little rougher this time. “You don’t think I’m good enough?! You some sort of prick?!”

Reuben, not being a man of many words very often and being much too familiar to the fighting scene decided that in that moment that his fists would do the talking. One gripped the Englishman’s collar, and the other went for the eye. Mr. Labarthe had walked in and seen the event take place and Gold spent the rest of his afternoon in the principal’s office. He’d be suspended for three days starting tomorrow. 

——

He met Ruby at the school’s front gate, a cigarette between his teeth and the principal’s handprint across his cheek. Ruby walked over and straight up told him that he was an idiot, and he only grumbled for her to “Can it, would you?” As they headed off towards the French household. 

He unlocked the apartment door with the key Moe had gifted him and stepped in to a most unexpected sight. Belle was up out of bed and standing before the stove stirring a pot. “Belle? What are you doing out of bed, dear? You’re sick.” He asked, toeing off his boots and wandering up behind her as Ruby entered and closed the door. 

Belle let out a sickly sniffle. “I was hungry. I wanted soup.” She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, head resting on her shoulder. He noted that her voice already sounded loads better than it had this morning, however still displayed that she was undeniably sick.

“You should’ve waited for me. I would’ve gladly made soup for you while you stayed in bed.” 

The brunette sighed, shaking her head. “You don’t need to take care of me, Reu. You shouldn’t even be around me right now, I’ll get you sick. You need to go to school.” 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped away from her, arms swaying uselessly at his side’s after letting go of her. May as well tell her now.. “About that… I’m not allowed to.” 

She spun to face him, eyes narrowed in suspicion that hardly covered a lurking disapproval in whatever it was he’d done. “Why?” 

“Because he’s an idiot.” Ruby said as she skirted past them to seat herself at the dining table. “He got suspended because he gave Will Scarlet a black eye in law.” 

“Reuben!” Belle exclaimed. She was angry with him now, that much was obvious. “I’m gone one day and you get yourself into trouble! Why the hell would you do that for?” 

He shrugged a shoulder, an awkward grin on his face. “I’m a bastard?” He offered but deflated when she didn’t like his joke. “He’s a bloody fool” He muttered. “Couldn’t take a hint. I told him twice that you were taken and then he calls me a prick because I won’t be his ‘wingman’. I was hoping to knock some sense into him.” 

Belle just stared at him, blinking owlishly as he crossed his arms over his chest, head bowing so he didn’t have to meet her eye. He looked like a child awaiting punishment. She took a few seconds to process what her boyfriend had just told her, head tilting to the side in wonder. “Wait… so Will wanted to what? Ask me out?” 

Reuben said nothing and didn’t move. Ruby hummed the affirmation in his place. “On your birthday.” 

Belle let out an awkward laugh “Oh my God…” she stepped closer to the pouting teenage boy. She caressed his jaw, guiding his head up so she could look at him. She kissed the tip of his nose. “You don’t have to be jealous of him, Reu.” She watched his features change into a look of confusion and decided to reassure him again. “Truly, I love you. You have no need to be jealous of anyone.” 

Cheeks flushing pink, he stepped back twice, his lower-back bumping into the counter on the other side of the narrow kitchen. “I’m not jealous… just… wary.” 

Head tilting to the side, giving him an odd, questioning look she asked him “Of what?” 

A sad, ashamed appearing smile, eyes meeting hers momentarily before drifting away to the left and settling on a little chip in a nearby baseboard he’d never noticed before and a lazy shrug of his shoulders was the answer given. Ruby, sitting on a nearby chair observing the pair of them seemed to pick up on the meaning. “Belle…” She said simply to catch her friend’s attention. When Belle looked over towards the other girl, Ruby mumbled out another name. “Milah.” 

“Oh.” Belle said blinking owlishly at the very idea. “Reuben, I wouldn’t… I have more dignity and respect than to cheat.” She wasn’t upset that he’d thought her capable of such a thing as some would expect her to be. She understood that he didn’t really believe it a possibility. He was just broken and afraid.”I couldn’t hurt you like that.” She reached for one of his hands to hold to comfort him. 

His thumb rubbed over her knuckles, slow delicate strokes, as he stood there thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. His mind felt empty and relieved, soothed by her reassurances for only a moment before the harsh whispers in the back of his brain, the voices that sounded so much like his ex’s hissing criticisms infiltrated his peace. He tried to block out the voices with logic and reasoning. Belle wasn’t Milah, and wasn’t anything like her. Belle really cared about him and wouldn’t hurt him. Belle was sweet, kind and good in all ways imaginable. She was incapable of such betrayal. Unfortunately the voices fought back, violently throwing out the ‘What if’s he hated to hear. What if it was all lies? What if she is capable of such a thing? 

The battle warred in the middle for a moment, his thoughts jumping from one side to the next so quickly they could be mistaken unmoving if seen by the eye. At last he shook his head deciding to just be out with his concerns. “Belle, I come with so much baggage. I could hardly blame you in the case that you did find someone else, someone better.” 

She looked at him with such an unbelieving sadness, gave his hand the tightest squeeze she could without hurting him. “Reu…” she sighed heavily, unsure on exactly what she could say in that moment. She knew she couldn’t change the way he thought overnight. She knew a few words would hardly make a difference right now, but there wasn’t much else she could do. “There is no one better. If I wasn’t afraid to get you sick, I’d kiss you absolutely senseless right now just to prove that. I love every part of you, your best qualities and your worst, but you can’t go around beating people up because they’re foolish enough to think they have a shot with me. Especially with your plan on becoming a respected lawyer.” 

He chewed his inner cheek before nodding a slow thoughtful movement of his head. She was right after all. Lawyers didn’t start fist fights over girls. She had a solid argument and he knew she was being truthful in what she was saying. “Well,” He began with a hum. “I won't be going back to school again until Monday, so you could probably still kiss me senseless without making me miss class.” He suggested with a coy smile, the corner of his lips twitching up with teasing. 

She giggled an adorable little tune and shook her head. “I doubt Ruby would like to see that. Besides, I really want my soup.” 

“Ick! Yes, please don’t! You two a disgustingly gooey and I’d rather not have my teeth rot out of my skull, thank you.” Ruby complained from her seat, tongue stuck out in mock disgust. 

He rolled his eyes, small smile still playing at his lips as he pressed a chaste peck to Belle’s temple. His hand tapped her right hip twice as a means to shoo her towards the dining table. “Alright. Go entertain your friend and I’ll take care of it.” 

He took over her task of stirring the pot, unsticking what had stuck to the bottom due to lost attention. It was already pretty hot, so he turned the stove off and moved the pot to an unused element as he went looking in the cupboard for a bowl. He listened as Belle thanked Ruby for the card and praised her artistic ability. Ruby started filling Belle in on what she’d missed in the classes the two of them had together and also on the day’s gossip. 

Reuben set a steaming bowl of chicken soup before his girlfriend with a few salted crackers moments later. He briefly informed her he’d added more pepper because it’s apparently a natural decongestant before leaving the girls to their chatter and hiding out in his room with his Walkman and a book. 

——

A heavy-handed knock sounded on the guest room door a few hours later. Reuben set down the work of fiction he’d been reading, paused Genesis’ ‘Land of Confusion’ as the chorus was about to pick up. The door opened before he could stand and Moe entered the room, disappointment clear on his features. Gold’s heart began to race as the door was shut behind the man who crossed his arms over his chest and they began an awkward stare down. The adult had obviously found out what had happened today. 

The teen broke the prolonged eye contact to place both his device and his set of headphones onto the little nightstand. “I ah…” he began, a nervous lick of his lips pausing his confession. 

Mr. French heaved an impatient sigh and interrupted. “You got suspended.” He stated, tone deadpan. “For bruising up a classmate.”

The boy only nodded as a response for a moment before deciding to voice his concern. “You’re angry.” He stated shifting back on the bed into the corner instinctively. He watched the man carefully. 

Moe stepped forwards, arms uncrossing and the boy flinched back, head bumping the wall as his arms went up to block his face. He stayed like that, eyes shut tight, and teeth clenched for a long moment until he found himself unharmed and peeked out again. The adult had stepped back again, a look of worry maring his features and an envelope clutched in his grip. “Christ son, what did your father do to you?” The man muttered rhetorically. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The teen slowly lowered his protection, still studying the other warily. “But…”

“No.” The older firmly insisted. “Never.” 

Reuben sighed shakily as he nodded, running a hand through his longish hair. “Okay. What’re you here to do, then?” 

The adult merely shrugged extending the arm that held the envelope towards the teen. “It’s from your aunts. They stopped by my shop today.” 

Gold accepted the envelope and looked it over for a clue as to its contents. It was blank and very plain, sealed with an inch of tape as the ones he usually received his pay in were and he was immediately confused. He peeled away the tape and peered inside. A few bills and a small written note on a ripped sheet on lined paper. How curious. “Did they tell you what it’s for?” He asked and he pulled the contents out. 

Mr. French shook his head. “No, only that it’s yours.” 

The teen counted the money quickly. There was a hundred dollars in his hand right now. He furrowed his brow and flipped over the rip of paper to read his aunt Glynis’ script. ‘Edith thought you could use some new clothes. Take tomorrow off for the stores. ~G.G’ 

Reuben smiled fondly at the sentiment. After going through the clothes he’d brought with him and putting them through the wash a couple of times he’d concluded quite a bit of it was lost, and he hadn’t had much in the first place. He’d thrown away anything bloodstained or torn and a couple previously light-coloured shirts that’d been muddied beyond repair. That left him with a very little selection, especially considering he hadn’t many clothes to begin with. He currently had two pairs of jeans, his sweats, a black polo shirt, his crimson crew neck sweater, a dark purple t-shirt, and his signature jean jacket. Edith must’ve noticed he’d been wearing the same clothes over and over again and harassed Glynis about it long enough that the other woman caved and sent over some extra money for him. 

“So what’s it for?” The adult asked him. 

“They want me to expand my wardrobe.” Gold huffed with a silent laugh. “They’re worried.” 

“That’s nice of them.” Moe hummed. “You should call and thank them.” The teen nodded in agreement and so the adult added on a “And ask them if you can go in during the school hours you’ll be missing this week.” 

Reuben looked up and met the adult’s eye “What? Why? They gave me tomorrow off.”

“You either go there or I’ll put you to work as a florist. You’re not getting a vacation for being troublesome.” 

“Oh.” The teen swallowed. “Alright, I understand.” 

——

Monday morning had never been so great. He stood next to Belle’s locker in the halls before class, feeling oddly good about himself for once. Mr. French’s idea to have him work through his suspension had put some extra cash in his pocket, cash which his aunts had willingly given him at the end of each day rather than waiting until next Thursday’s pay which meant he’d been able to spend more on his new wardrobe. Clothes in mind, Belle had picked his outfit this morning and he’d never felt like more of a catch in his life as he did right then. He was more than glad that Belle had made a speedy recovery and was back to her usual self.

Belle’s locker shut firmly to his right and he glanced over to meet her eyes and her shy smile. She reached up to fix the collar of his new navy button-up, muttering about how his jacket had messed it up somehow. He merely chuckled as she fussed with his clothes. “I’m sure it’s fine, Belle. People don’t tend to look at the state of me anyway.” He told her. 

“Well then that’s their loss.” She huffed, patting his chest as a small affectionate gesture while she stepped back to lock her locker properly. 

He felt a tingling at the base of his neck, the feeling of being watched, and glanced down the hall. His gaze landed on Will Scarlet, making his way through the crowd of students in their direction, sure of himself smile on his face. Oh boy, this was either going to turn troublesome or embarrassing. He looked back to his girlfriend to see she’d also noticed the boy swimming through the sea of teens towards them. 

Before Reuben could suggest they head elsewhere, he found himself trapped between the lockers and Belle’s form, her lips on his, coaxing his to open for her. Her hands held him possessively, one holding his jaw where it met with his throat and the other cupping his cheek, holding his hair out of the way. His thoughts froze for a moment before he realized what she was likely doing, labeling herself as his. His stomach flipped strangely with emotion and his arms wrapped around her frame to pull her closer still as he kissed her back fervently. 

She pulled away with a giggle and he followed her with a hungry purr. Her hand pressing on his chest stilled him and the next thing he knew her mouth found his neck. He muffled a small groan against in her hair and pushed her a step back when she had the nerve to nip at his pulse point. “Risqué minx!” He tutted, watching her lips curve into a sickeningly sweet smile before she kissed him again, a sweet chaste thing this time. “Have you forgotten where we are?”

“Nope.” She told him, cheeks blooming a light red. “Remembering made it more fun.” She glanced over her shoulder, his eyes followed hers. There were people watching. A group of girls pointing and giggling, a few freshman boys looking as if they’d just been caught in the porno section of a video rental store, but most importantly a familiar senior guy. Will Scarlet stood still with a look of both mild jealousy and understanding carved over him features. He nodded respectfully to them before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came. Belle huffed an amused breath before slipping her hand into his. “We should go. Class will be starting soon.” 

He wore a lazy smile as he followed her down the hall, hand in hand. He knew well that gossip would spread like wildfire today, but for once he didn’t give a damn.

——

“So I’ve been listening to what some of our classmates have been saying and, well… are you sure you don’t care about the rumours?” Jefferson asked for what was likely the fifth time since the kiss that morning and Reuben rolled his eyes as they maneuvered through the halls in the direction of the gym to snag Belle after her class so they could go to the diner for lunch. 

“For fucks sakes- no! I don’t want to hear about it right now, Jeff. Only thing that I want on my mind is what’s important. Belle.” They swerved around a group of junior boys who were clearly looking through a dirty magazine despite the oh-so-excellent cover of having it hidden within a history textbook. “If Belle doesn’t care than neither do I!” .

Jefferson whined out a worried sound. “But Reu… What if they make it to her father? Mr. French would murder you if he heard that you were regularly banging his daughter anytime the two of you had a shred of privacy.” 

The long haired teen paused mid-step, sucked in his cheeks in contemplation and worry for only a second before shaking his head and continuing onwards. “Yes, but we’d simply assure him that we are most definitely not doing… that… and all would be fine.” 

“Alright then…” the taller sighed hopelessly. They turned the corner into the hall that leads to the change rooms but came up short when both of their sets of eyes landed on a most unexpected scene. 

Belle, still dressed in her athletic clothes, short little neon blue shorts that put her excellent legs on full display and outlined the delicious curve of her pert behind, was once again being prevented from going to go change. Killian Jones in his tight leather pants and trench coat holding her attention with some rather suggestive facial expressions. Smirks and winks, and so on. They appeared to be having some form of interesting conversation, if the way Belle standing with an unafraid casualness, smiling, laughing back at him was any indication. 

Reuben was seeing red at the sight. Muscles twitched in his face and body in irritation. His hands shook with a jealous rage. Without a thought he began storming in their direction, rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles preparing them for a fight. If Killian thought he could have Belle, the man was about to learn that he was mistaken. 

Belle saw him before it could ever get that far however. Her eyes went wide and she hurriedly stepped up in front of her boyfriend, hands seeking his but settled around his wrists instead. “Whoa! Whoa, Reuben, no!” She near-shouted in alarm. “Calm down! It’s not what you think! You just got off a suspension, you do not need another one! Please, calm down….” 

The angered teen snarled, glaring at Killian over Belle’s shoulder. “The hell do you want, Jones?! Is Milah not enough for you anymore?” 

“Whoa mate, that’s not-“ the other began but was interrupted by the lady. 

“Reuben, look at me!” She demanded, and firmly directed his attention her way with a hand under his jaw when he didn’t. “Hey.” She saw hurt and betrayal in his eyes and her heart thudded painfully with the thought of putting him through that again. “You need to calm down, my love. You know you don’t need to be jealous or wary.”

His jaw was set firmly as his eyes darted between her and young man behind her. “What were you talking to him for?” He grumbled. 

She didn’t break eye contact with him and told him most sincerely “We were paired up last week in theatre for a project. Because I was sick we didn’t get much opportunity to plan our skit, and we’re due to perform after lunch. We were just going over our main plot and key ideas. Practicing. We’re going on semi-improv. He was just relaying ideas to me.” 

The long haired teen blinked twice as he processed the new information. “Killian takes theatre?” He snorted amusedly. “What’s your skit about?” He directed towards the male in question. 

Jefferson chimed in, being in the same theatre class as them and knowing exactly what was being talked about. “Each pair got a one sentence prompt to incorporate and base the skit around. They got the prompt ‘Coy never suited you.’ I believe? Regina and I got ‘Maybe I just need to punch you in the face.’ We’re gonna have a fist fight. It’s going to be great!” 

Reuben’s brows flew up. “Coy?” He asked, voice strangled. “You mean to say you’ll be flirting with each other?!” He gestured wildly between the two of them in disagreement, an unimpressed look on his face. “And I’m just supposed to be alright with that?” 

“Chill out, mate.” Killian rolled his eyes. “It’s not as if any of it is real. Hitting on your girlfriend isn’t in my agenda. I’m happily dating someone and I do not condone to cheating.” 

Reuben blinked disbelievingly at the other male. “Are you fucking shitting me right now?” 

“What?” 

“You’re dating my ex-girlfriend who cheated on me with you. You most certainly condone to cheating.” He hissed.

“Oh.” Jones cringed a little. “Right. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m not into the studious type.” 

Belle and Jefferson looked as if they were trying to hold back their giggles. The situation having taken an amusing turn. The female of the group shook her head, a small grin breaking out. “Well, I think I should go and change. I trust you boys will play nice, won’t you?” She inquired, eyes on her boyfriend, a warning flashing behind them. 

Jefferson caught the look and smiled to her. “Don’t worry Belle, I’ll hold him back if I must. Can’t let him bloody up his sexy new wardrobe.” That comment gained him an incredulous look from Killian and an annoyed one from Reuben but no comments from either male. 

“Thank you, Jefferson. That’s very thoughtful of you.” She smiled back at him before stepping up to Gold and pressing a kiss to his lips, tugging his lower in her bite as she withdrew. “I’ll be back in a flash.” 

——

He settled into his seat in English with a sigh. His day was almost over. He didn’t work tonight. He could just go straight home after this. Belle was due to help Moe in the flower shop today however and that sort of put a damper on things. It was always better when the two of them could go home together and had a few hours alone to be cuddly, clingy, loving weirdos. When they could put on a movie and just hold each other close during the best and worst moments without her father being there to critique hand placement.

He wondered briefly what he’d do today without her. He could study the Law material, or borrow one of Mr. French’s bibles so he could get a better understanding on Frollo’s Christianity assignment. The other kids were Christians themselves, they already knew all about the New Testaments and had an upper hand. There was always TV or books too if he wasn’t feeling scholarly. Then again, he was bloody exhausted. Maybe he’d just take a nap. 

Belle’s took her seat next to him and smiled brightly at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek in greeting. “Hey Reu, how’re you feeling?” She asked. 

He shrugged a shoulder. “As well as always. Still stuffed from lunch. You really didn’t need to buy so much food.” 

Just as he said that Jefferson seated himself behind them and joined the conversation. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Reuben eat that much ever!” He chuckled. Lunch at Granny’s had been interesting. There had been something called a ‘Six Dollar Spectacular Special’ where for only six dollars you get a metric fuck ton of food and Belle had bought one for each of them. Reuben never having been accustomed to eating large, greasy American meals had struggled. 

The long haired teen nodded “I have no idea how you two managed, but I swear, I had to loosen my belt two notches!”

Belle giggled lightly. “Good, maybe you’ll get some meat on those bones! You’re a skeleton under all that denim!”

Reuben rolled his eyes. “I’m not that skinny…” he huffed, before deciding to change the topic. “How’d theatre go?” He asked 

Belle smiled brightly. “It went well! Killian and I did a pretty good job. We got a B!” 

“Well that’s great!” He smiled. “Congratulations!” 

She nodded. “Thank you! Jefferson got an A, though. He and Regina were brilliant!” 

Jefferson waved it off. “All we really did was pretend to beat the shit out of each other while throwing out all the dirty gossip that’s come up over the years and then actually cry about it. We were hardly acting. You and Killian on the other hand… I was almost convinced that you actually wanted to kiss him with the way you were buttering him up. Then you fucking kneed him, robbed him and ran off! That was not the direction I thought that scene was going!” 

Gold blinked in shock. “You kneed him? For real?” 

“No, no!” She giggled shaking her head. “Not actually. It was a stunt, but he was wearing a jock just in case I slipped and actually got him.” 

“Well that’s disappointing. I was hoping you’d damaged him.” He muttered, sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. “He’d deserve it.” 

Belle rolled her eyes with a huff. “Now, hold on. I know you and him have a bad past but he’s a decent guy. He definitely does not deserve permanent damage. It’s not really his fault Milah’s a bit of a slut.” 

Both boys froze in shock upon hearing the cuss from Belle’s lips. Reuben looked like he was readying a comment but she didn’t give him the opportunity. While it was true that Belle wasn’t known for the use of foul language, she really found herself disliking Milah. Belle had only spoken to her a handful of times but none were pleasant. She could hardly be considered anything less than a series of crude words. With a careless wave of her hand Belle asked “How was your afternoon?” 

Her boyfriend opened and closed his mouth a few times, doing a great impersonation of the goldfish she’d had when she was ten, before shaking his head and accepting the fact that his sweet little love wasn’t as innocent as she let off. He took a brief moment to register her question before shrugging. “Pretty decent. Will approached me in Law again today and apologized for being daft. I apologized for hitting him.” His shoulders bobbed once more. “He said he’d back off but was rather adamant that I inform you that he is interested in case things between us ever change.” He was grinding his teeth at the very thought of Belle with anyone other than himself. 

She puffed an amused breath before pressing a reassuring kiss to his cheek. “You don’t have to worry about that, Reu. I told you, you’re the only one I want.” 

“Good.” He said with a nod. 

——

Reuben looked up from the sudsy frying pan when he heard the door open, surprised to see only one person enter before the door was closed and locked. “Hey Moe.” He greeted from the sink. “Where’s Belle?” He asked the man. Belle worked with her father in the little flower shop after school a couple days a week and typically came home with him at around six-thirty. It was unusual that she wasn’t with him. 

Mr.French shrugged a shoulder as he removed his shoes and ambled into the kitchen. “A girl came in around closing time wanting to talk to her, Mary-Margaret I believe. They went over to her place for a bit. Belle said she’ll be home by eight.” He stopped suddenly eyeing the plates placed on the table. “Did you make dinner?” 

The teen nodded. “Yeah. I was a little bored so I thought I’d try my hand in the kitchen. It’s just a wee bit of lamb and rice, nothing fancy.” 

“Oh, Well it looks great. Thank you.” The man said as he seated himself in his usual place and picked up his fork and knife. “What’s in the rice?” 

“Green beans, carrots and soy sauce. I left it simple.” He shrugged as rinsed the pan off and placed it on the drying rack.” He dried his hands with a kitchen towel before opening a drawer to grab out the plastic wrap to cover Belle’s plate with. He made quick work of covering the plate before hiding it away the fridge to be warmed up when she got home.

He sat down at the table in front of his own plate, ready to dig in. He cut into his lamb and smiled proudly to himself when it proved to be tender. As he chewed his first bite the adult suddenly furrowed his brows, sending him an unexpected glare. “What’s on your neck, boy?” The man queried in a low warning tone. 

Gold froze a moment, mind whirring to not only think about what the man was referring to, but also provide and explanation. The memory of Belle’s mouth at his neck in the hall at school that morning came to mind and he swallowed slowly, setting down his knife to touch the area gently. She must have left a mark, he figured but said nothing. What could he say? He’d hate to get Belle in trouble. 

“Yes, that.” The adult confirmed gruffly. “Looks like a love bite.” The teen remained quiet, so Moe went on to ask “Where did you get it?” 

“I-I uh…” he stuttered unsure of what to say. He shovelled a forkful of rice into his mouth to buy himself time to think. This was about to be a very interesting dinner conversation. He wished Belle was here to hold his hand through it and clear up the misunderstandings. Unfortunately she wasn’t, so he’d have to try to explain the best he could. “Belle was feeling affectionate this morning…” he began simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter updates will be slowing down from now on as I have only written up to chapter 11. I have the rest mapped out roughly and am currently working on pulling it together! I’m hoping to get it done by the end of summer, if my inspiration and motivation sticks along. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and remember, I love hearing back from you all! Drop a quick something in the comments! I read and reply to all!


	9. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuben and Belle find themselves battling with lust. Moe is less than impressed. Can they work through it to insure the best for their future?

Belle came home at a quarter past eight to find to the apartment dark aside from the light of the TV in the living room. She toed off her shoes, put her key in the little dish by the door and wandered through into the living room on her way to her room. Reuben was lounging on the sofa in only a pair of his new cotton PJ pants, watching an episode of ‘Alf’. He looked up as she neared the back of the couch and flashed her a small smile. 

She grinned back at him before entering her bedroom to dispose of her bag and change into her own nightwear. She picked out a typical pair of comfortable shorts, put them on and was looking through her shirts when an idea struck her. She left her room, wandering into the bathroom and smirked when she found what she was looking for sitting on top of the hamper, her boyfriend’s shirt. She pulled off her blouse and pulled on the navy button up, revelling with a happy hum that it smelled like him. It was a little big on her but that wasn’t much of an issue. 

She left the bathroom and headed his way, feeling giddy when his eyes locked on her and went wide. He sat up a little straighter, his tongue subconsciously peeking out to wet his lips as he eyed her. “God Belle…” He said, voice low and gravelly. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

He reached a hand out for her and she took it once she was close enough, giggling when he pulled her into his lap. “No, consider it more of an apology.” She said. “I worried you earlier, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you about the project before.” 

“No, no, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have gotten jealous so easily. I know you’re mine.” He sighed as he leant a little back to appreciate the image she made on his lap in his shirt. “You look…” he paused as his mind ran through a million different words. “Breathtaking.” He settled on. “I could look at you forever and never tire.” 

She blushed. “Oh hush, what if Papa hears you?” 

He shook his head. “He’s not here. He went out for drinks, said he’d be home late.” 

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Papa went out? But… something must be eating at him then. He only drinks when he’s stressed.” 

“Well,” The boy drew out the word before giving her a tight-lipped smile as he glanced away. “He uh, noticed.” He said inclining his head pointing towards her marking half-heartedly. “I tried to reassure him over dinner that I haven’t taken you, but I’m not entirely sure he believes me.” 

She groaned and leaned her head down onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” She mumbled, breath ghosting down his bare chest. “That must have been a really awkward situation for you. Hopefully the food made it bearable.” 

He chuckled lightly, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “I cooked it so, yes, it did make me feel more comfortable.” 

She sat back up quickly yet carefully because she didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. “You cooked dinner and I wasn’t here to eat it?” She pouted slightly. 

“There’s a plate in the fridge for you. I can heat it up in the microwave for you if you’d like?” 

“That’s alright, I can handle it.” She slipped off his thighs and padded towards the kitchen. Reuben watched her go and waited only a moment before following her. Moe wasn’t home. One of the benefits of that meant they could be as loving and cuddly as they wished. Perhaps he may even get away with being a little inappropriate. Seeing her in his clothes had put him in quite the odd mood.

He found her standing before the microwave setting the cook time for two minutes. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She easily and gladly fell back into his frame, giggling lightly as he nuzzled where her shoulder met the base of her neck. He rocked gently from side to side with her, sighing in contentment at the feel of her fitting against him. “Love you.” He said quietly. 

“I love you too.” She replied in bliss. “This is nice.” 

He hummed in agreement. “Perhaps when you’ve finished eating you’ll join me somewhere comfortable?” He suggested. He heard her breath hitch, probably from the combination of his breath on her skin and the implication that could potentially hide within his question if that’s what he was after. She said nothing but he felt her tentatively nodding her head. He breathed in the muted flowery-sweet scent of her perfume before catching her attention again. “Belle?” 

“Y-yes?” Her voice wavered, showing that she’d been affected by his behaviour unintentionally. 

“May I…” He began, also nervous about how she may respond. “May I mark you?” 

She was quiet in thought for a long few ticking seconds. At last her meek tone queried a quick “Mark me?” 

He hummed, low and affirmative. “Like you did to me this morning. Your father won’t like it, but… I’d really like to show you that tiny pleasure if you’ll have it.” 

“If I recall, you called me a minx for doing such a thing…” She said, worrying her lip between her teeth as her anxious mind worked. “Am I wrong to be having the feeling that you’re trying to tempt me?” 

He sighed out an amused breath and his shoulders bobbed lazily. “Not entirely. While I’m not exactly trying to lure you into my bed, I may be pushing you ever so slightly closer to sin. I apologize, darling. I’ll back off if you wish. I just wanted to return the favour.” 

A voice in her head, loud and booming much like her father’s warning tone was yelling for her to say no and step out of the situation. It told her that it would only escalate into something much more inappropriate. It said she’d land herself in trouble if she accepted. However a tiny sounding spark of curiosity and longing, fuelled by her love and trust for Reuben convinced her not to listen and to just live a little. 

She let go a shaky breath before granting him permission to do as he wished, excited to know what his kiss would feel like on the skin of her throat or elsewhere. He asked her to turn to face him and so she did, her lower back bumping against the edge of the counter. His hands reached for the top button of his navy button up that she wore, his eyes meeting hers for a silent confirmation. He noticed her hands twitching with want to reach up to stop him. “It’s only the one, I promise.” He assured her. “I just figured you may want it somewhere more easily hidden.” At her slow considering nod he popped the button, reached for the collar and carefully pulled it to the side to expose the base of her neck and part of her shoulder. 

His head lowered and his lips brushed her skin gently, much like what had happened with their first kiss. She realized that he was easing into it in case she was having second thoughts and smiled slightly at the gesture. She let a hand run up his back to settle at his nape, fingers tangling in his hair to coax him on. He took the hint for what it was and dove in, kissing her exposed clavicle.

She gasped at the pressure of his lips, having been completely unaware of how wonderful such a simple act could feel. She wondered how he’d felt when she’d surprised him this morning. If it felt even a tenth of how she was experiencing for him, it was no wonder why he’d called her such a name. The way his lips caressed her skin felt both heavenly and undeniably sinful. She never wanted them to leave her. Her eyes went wide when she felt his teeth pinch her. She mewled involuntary as he nipped and nibbled at the pale skin, eyes drawing closed, head falling back, hands tugging lightly at his hair. 

Reuben had expected her to react pleasantly, that’s why he’d wanted to do it. However he didn’t expect her to make sounds so deliciously sweet, and he really hadn’t called for the hair pulling, but he couldn’t deny that he absolutely loved it! His hands eased up and down her sides only to still on her hips as he soothed her worried flesh with his tongue. He delighted in the breathy sound that erupted from her and the way she squirmed beneath his touch. He impulsively decided in that moment he needed to hold on to this just a wee bit longer. 

He trailed his lips up the expanse of her neck with a series of messy kisses, nips and licks. His hands slid from their grip on her hips down to her rear. He felt her jaw slacken and she twitched forwards ever so slightly before she adapted to the foreign touch. He took the reaction in stride and was unable to help himself as he gave her a squeeze at the same time that he caught her earlobe between his teeth. She squeaked out a surprised moan, giving the hair at the base of his neck a good yank as her back arched. His hips instinctively snapped to meet hers without a thought, the length of him pressing momentarily against her mons and stomach and they both gasped with the realization that he was eminently hard. 

He stepped back quickly until he bumped into the counter on the other side of the narrow kitchen as the microwave beeped obnoxiously behind her. His complexion was that of a tomato as their wide-eyed gazes met. He licked his lips nervously as his eyes darted to the floor in embarrassment as logical thinking moved back into his mind after being momentarily evicted. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew better than to give in to desire, or so he had thought. Where has his bloody self control gone?! How stupid! He caught sight of the obvious tent in his pants and moved his hands down and in front of himself in an attempt to hide his shameful state.

“Reu-“ Belle started, taking a step towards him but he quickly cut her off in hopes to clear the air. 

“I’m so sorry, Belle…” His eyes wrenched shut and he shook his head. “I-I don’t know what came over me. I wasn’t thinking! I’m-“ 

“No, no! I-It's alright! I get it.” She told him. She reached for him, placing one hand delicately on his bicep and the other resting on his chest. “Really, it’s fine. I was just surprised. I wasn’t exactly thinking either, just… you know… feeling, I guess.” She shrugged and flashed him an awkward smile before her gaze flickered downwards. She realized immediately that that wasn’t a very good direction to look and forced her eyes away and to the side as her cheeks warmed more that they’d been previously. “I, Uh… I didn’t mind, actually. It was oddly… pleasant.” 

He blinked at her in near disbelief, sucked his teeth in contemplation before shyly eyeing her again. “But Belle…” he sighed. “That doesn’t mean it was right of me. It was uncalled for and was very inappropriate.”

“Yes, it was.” She agreed with a nod. “My father would probably kill you if he’d seen, but lucky for you… I’m not my father.” She leaned in, up on her toes to press a gentle, affectionate kiss to the corner of his lips. “I’d let you do all of that all over again.” She smiled sweetly at him, fluttering her lashes in a coy fashion and his face heated more at her blatant flirting. 

She giggled, pecking at him again before turning to retrieve her food from the microwave. She glanced over her shoulder at him, lower lip caught between her teeth in that irresistible way of hers before she opened the door, pulled the steaming dish from the small oven to sit in front of her. She stood hunched over slightly with her hands planted flat on the counter framing her meal. An inappropriate thought of her own was weaving its way through her mind.

He watched her quietly, not exactly sure what to make of her behaviour. He chalked it down to her possibly being a little excited as well after his ministrations and trying to wind down as he was. She stood still staring at the hot plate for a long moment before glancing back over to him again and asking him if he could grab her a fork. 

He blinked confusedly and eyed her warily for a moment, thinking about how odd the request was when she was standing directly in front of the cutlery drawer. He would have to reach around her to get said utensils. 

It occurred to him then that perhaps she wanted him closer to her. Maybe she even wanted him to touch her some more and for the two of them to fool around just a wee bit longer while they had the opportunity to, for proprietary to be thrown out the window again for just another moment. 

How lovely it had been to do just that moments earlier. 

Thinking with the wrong head again, he told her that yes, yes he could, and stepped up behind her again. 

He wouldn’t be able to open the drawer unless she moved. He snaked an arm around her form, hand lying flat just below her navel and applied a soft pressure to guide her hips back into him. She moved willingly, her pert little tush meeting his hips with no complaints or hesitations. His cock twitched against her with the idea that this was something she wanted him to do. 

She felt the press of his arousal against her bottom and had to bite her lip to keep herself from making a contented sound. There was just something about feeling his desire for her that felt so right to her. She couldn’t hide a surprises squeak when she felt his member move- she hadn’t known they could do that, and her hips rubbed against his with her little jump. She heard a muffled groan behind her and worried her lower lip as she watched the hand he didn’t have holding her to him open the drawer and go searching for the utensil she needed. 

Once the fork lay next to her dinner plate and the drawer was closed again, neither one moved out of their intimate position. She built up the courage to roll her hips back into his, secretly revelling in how his grip on her tightened. He let out a sound similar to that of a growl and she felt him lean forward to rest his head on her shoulder. “Belle..” He said in a warning tone, his breath wavering. “What we’re doing is dangerous…” a persistent vain of sanity reminded the both of them.

“Do you want to stop?” She asked him nervously as she ground back again. She felt him buck against her rear and squeaked out an odd little noise when his teeth pinched the flesh below her pulse point. “I-I was just curious. I wanted to see what it would feel like to be a little…naughty… We, um… we can stop if you want.”

“As much as I am enjoying this, I-I think that may be for the best.” He told her, however still allowed his hips to roll experimentally against her behind, purring out a moan when she pushed back against him. “How about you eat up, we can talk a bit and we’ll see how things go from there?” He suggested.

She sighed and nodded. He was right after all. This type of behaviour was dangerous no matter how good it felt. They should definitely stop before it gets out of hand. “Yeah, alright. Th-That’s fair.” She agreed. She was pretty hungry anyway. She could definitely take time to eat right now. 

She couldn’t help the feeling of absolute joy she felt when he pressed her tighter to him once more before stepping away from her again. The knowledge that she was capable of affecting him so without really trying made her feel giddy. Still she picked up her dinner and headed to the table to eat as casually as she was able. 

——

His eyes fluttered open in the darkness of a room that wasn’t his. He blinked confusedly a couple times before he registered the press of another body against his own. Oh yeah, Belle had taken him to her room. After eating she’d decided she’d like to cuddle, and although it was rather tempting for them to indulge in more after what had happened in the kitchen, they didn’t dare go any farther than languid kisses and gentle caresses. 

Okay, maybe they ground against each other a little more, they were hormone fueled teenagers after all, but that was were they drew the line. They agreed any further was definitely, under any circumstances, not allowed. Their clothes had stayed on, and Belle’s virtue still in place. 

He found himself spooned against her back and smiled fondly at his armful of sleeping beauty. He nuzzled his nose into her curls with a contented sigh before he heard it. The apartment door creaking open in the other room. Carefully propping himself up on an elbow he looked over Belle’s form towards her little alarm clock to discover it was a quarter past one in the morning. Moe must be just arriving home after his night at The Rabbit Hole. 

Oh crap! Moe was home, and Reuben was in his daughter's bed! The teen silently prayed that the man wouldn’t come checking on Belle before retiring. That was a confrontation he did not want to have right now with a misunderstanding he would not be able to sort out. He listened carefully as the door closed and locked. There was a series of shuffling footsteps, another door closing, and then it all went quiet. 

The boy sighed, relief flooding his veins, but the feeling didn’t last long when he realized he’d have to make it back to his own room or else they’d be found in the morning by her surely hungover father. That would certainly not be a good situation either. He lay still for a long moment trying to hear any amount of noise from outside the room, any sign that the man was still out and about.

Reuben took a deep breath, waiting for a moment longer, before deciding to hope for the best. He eased away from his sleeping girlfriend and off the bed. He tiptoed carefully, slowly to the door and pushed it open as quietly as he could. He peeked out into the darkened living room but saw nobody. He snuck out, closing the door carefully and quietly behind him, turning to look over his shoulder in the direction of the adults room and saw it open. He turned the other way and found his bedroom door cracked open the way it had been earlier with the light on as he’d left it, and the bathroom door closed unlike it had been. Moe was in the bathroom… or at least Reuben hoped.

He began a slow, careful tip-tow to his room, really trying his all not to make a single noise. Just as he passed the bathroom door he heard the toilet flush and so he quickened his pace. Seating himself on his bed and pulling his schoolwork from his bag into his lap was all he had time to do before there was a voice from his doorway. “Reuben?” The man’s speech was slightly slurred, but only noticeable if you listened closely. He wasn’t too done in. “What’re you up so late for?” 

“Oh!” He said, pretending to be startled. “You’re home? Is it late? I hadn’t noticed…” he lied, shutting the textbook around the lined papers he had stuck inside. He absently tapped the worn eraser of his pencil on the cover. Glancing down he noted what subject he was supposedly previously engaging in. Religions, fuck! His eyes jumped to his nightstand and he was relieved to see the little brown book still there and opened from when he’d actually finished his Christianity assignment earlier. Lucky save. “I was just finishing up my Gospels assignment.” 

“By God boy, it’s long past midnight! Get some rest or you’ll regret it in the morning.” The adult said with a frown. “Why didn’t you do this earlier.” 

He shrugged a shoulder. “Belle came home around an hour after you left. I was with her until she retired at eleven.”

The adult narrowed his eyes then. “Were you now? Doing what?” 

At that question his face flared up a brilliant red that he was unable to control as his mind flashed back to what they’d been doing earlier that evening. He ducked his head and cleared his throat. “We, ah… well…” Well now he’s have to tell some semblance of the truth otherwise he’d never be believed. “Let’s just say you wouldn’t approve but it was quickly stopped before going too far.” Wetting his lips and shaking his head. “I made sure she ate, and I was going to do homework with her, but she’d done hers with Mary Margaret so…” one shoulder bobbed. “We ended up merely watching television until she started nodding off.” It wasn’t the full truth but it was a safe mix. 

“What did you do?” He practically demanded and Reuben flinched. The teen gulped, bringing a hand to his throat and tapping the small bruise that had caused discourse earlier that evening. He said nothing but the adult got the message. “I’m not a fan of this little development, Gold. You’ve ought to start controlling yourself or I’ll have to send you packed and on your way, understood?” 

“Y-yes sir.” He said with a nod. 

“Now get to sleep. I’d rather not have to drag you to school tomorrow.” 

“Right,” The Boy agreed and packed his stuff away. “Goodnight Moe.”

The adult only turned away and heading to his own bed. He wasn’t happy.

——

When Belle’s door creaked open the next morning the men had just sat down with bowls of oatmeal for breakfast, avoiding conversation in a strained silence before starting the day. Reuben kept his eyes on his meal after stealing but a glance at his lady love, cheeks heating significantly as his girlfriend’s father nearly choked on a mouthful of oatmeal. “You’re shitting me?!” The adult coughed. “She’s… she’s… Why I outta kill you boy!” 

Reuben flinched, but kept quiet, shovelling his breakfast into his mouth. Belle joined them, a look of concern etched on her features as she settled next to her boyfriend and across from her father in front of her own bowl. “What’s going on?” She asked, taking a small spoonful.

“What’s going on is you look like a harlot and I’m not at all impressed!” The adult sneered, glaring not however at his daughter but rather at the teen sitting next to her.

“Harlot?!” Belle repeated, a shrieking tone suggesting she was very much offended by the term. “Papa!” 

Reuben awkwardly coughed, grabbing the girl’s attention. He sent her a tense smile. “You’re uh, dressed differently than he’s used to, Love.” He nervously sucked his teeth, briefly wondering if he should mention the elephant in the room. “And, ah… well…” he gestured to his neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry…” his blush only darkened. “You may want to wear a scarf today, or spend some extra time on makeup. Maybe a turtleneck wouldn’t be a bad idea just this once.” He chuckled nervously before spooning more food past his lips to shut himself up. 

Her complexion paled momentarily before turning firetruck red. Her hand went up to her neck, fingers tracing lightly over the series of small, dark bruises that had bloomed overnight. She should have expected this. Despite going in wary and with good intentions, Reuben had been a little careless in the kitchen last night… and then later in her room. Shit. She swallowed thickly. Her father was going to give them hell for this, surely. Biting her lip she made almost desperate eye-contact with her boyfriend, silently begging him to fix the situation because for once she wasn’t sure what to say.

“You said you’d not gone too far!” Her father’s tone was dark and seething with barely held in rage. “Why then, for the love of God is she in your clothes?!” He directed to the younger male. 

“I don’t know, sir. It is her favourite of my shirts… perhaps she just wanted to try it on?” The teen muttered, not minding his tone, eyes much to focused on his bowl as would typically be considered normal. 

The adult slammed a fist onto the table, the dishes rattled in the aftershocks while Reuben jumped clean out of his skin, his chair momentarily rocking back dangerously on its hind legs before righting itself. The boys eyes were no doubt wide with fear as he looked towards the angered man. His mouth felt filled with sawdust and he desperately wanted to run. 

“Do you take me for an idiot, Gold?!” The adult growled threateningly, gaze menacing as he leaned across the table into the boy’s space. All the teen could do was try to gulp down his fear, shaking his head ever so slightly as a response. “Good!” Moe continued, lip curling as his words snarled past his lips. “Now you best start telling me what the hell you did to her or God so help me-“ 

“Papa! Stop!” Belle shrieked. “H-He didn’t do anything! I-I mean… not anything that I didn’t want him to anyway… Please Papa, don’t yell at him…” She wrapped herself around her boyfriend, hands gripping anywhere they could in hopes to either soothe or maybe even protect him. “He was In his Pjs when I came home, so I stole his shirt from the hamper because I wanted to see if I could get a reaction from him. He asked if he could mark me, I said he could…” She chewed her lip in nervous anticipation, unsure how to explain the next part. She decided quickly that her father didn’t need all the details. “We may have gotten a little carried away but clothes stayed on and we agreed to stop. That’s all that matters!”

A vein in the man’s forehead looked ready to burst and a muscle in his cheek twitched as his gaze flickered off the teen boy and onto his daughter. He sat back down heavily in his seat with a growl. “I thought I raised you better than this. Practically leading a man to your bed- what the hell’s gotten into you?!” 

Reuben coughed, not about to mention that she did, in fact, bring him to her bed. “Well, as long as it’s not me, that should be all this conversation should entail.” He glanced towards the clock. “We’re cutting close to running late for class, sir.” 

He went ignored as Belle went red. “What’s gotten into me?” She half-laughed, half-sobbed. “Papa, nobody waits anymore! I’m one of the only ones out of my friends in a solid relationship, and yet I’m the only virgin! It’s so entirely frustrating going to school and hearing the other girls giggle and gossip about who’s doing who when I’m not doing anyone! Mary Margaret’s not even a virgin- she’s been sleeping with David Nolan since September behind his girlfriend’s back.” She shook her head slowly. “I don’t want to wait until I’m twenty-something and there’s a ring on my finger to fall into bed for the first time! I don’t want to have a child fresh out of high school either, but there are contraceptive methods to prevent that!” 

Reuben felt his face heat with the revelation. Moe however, looked horrified at his daughter’s words. “God’s word, Isabelle!? Do you want to go to hell?!” 

“I don’t care, Papa!” She admitted. “I don’t care what any God thinks of me. I’m not even sure if there is one! I only know that I’d rather live my life freely now and be punished for it later than feel caged my entire existence. I want to get the best out of life without worrying about what happens after it.”

Reuben untangled himself from his girlfriend’s grip, he excused himself to the bathroom to think. His Belle would apparently very much like to sleep with him and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. He’d wanted to wait himself, but Milah ruined that for him, and although likely doomed to hell, he was now free to have sex if he pleased without the worry. Belle however, doesn’t deserve to go to hell, that he was sure of, but he wanted Belle to be happy. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to deny her if she came to him, because that would be denying her pleasure. If she truly wished for it, he didn’t think he could truly tell her no, and that though terrified him. His control was borderline nonexistent, apparently.

Considering that she would no longer heed God and warnings of hell, claiming she didn’t fully believe, much like Milah did, he imagined it would be difficult to convince her it still wasn’t a good idea. Granted he didn’t believe Belle would ever go against his own wishes and would respect his worries and reasons. No, Belle wouldn’t jump him without his fully cognitive permission. She may try to convince him, though, which worried him slightly, but he supposed, depending on her methods of doing so, he may be alright with that. Still, he decided he would have to try to stay strong, for her sake.

He sighed, eyeing himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He vowed quietly to himself that he wouldn’t be careless in either respect and prayed that he wouldn’t fuck things up again. He decided he and Belle would need to have a serious discussion on the subject as he started on his morning routine of brushing his hair and teeth, and shaving and washing his face. He tuned out the loud conversation happening on the other side of the apartment. After only a couple more minutes he heard the apartment door slam closed as Moe left for work. 

It wasn’t long until Belle joined him, knocking on the door and asking if he was decent before entering. He looked up at her reflection after rinsing toothpaste from his mouth and noticed a defeated look upon her face and tear tracks down her cheeks. Wetting a washcloth, he asked if she was alright. 

Her shoulders rose then fell in a tired shrug. “I don’t know. Papa’s just so adamant and we really pissed him off with what happened last night. I keep telling myself that I don’t really care about what he thinks, but it still hurts to know he’s so angry with me.” 

He gestured for her to turn to him and began to gently wipe her face. “He only wants what’s best for you.” He told her. “In a way, I understand. If I had a daughter I’d probably be the same, honestly.” 

She huffed. “You wouldn’t call your daughter a harlot and then imply she’s going to hell for wanting what’s only natural.” 

Now he shrugged to her, looking away awkwardly for a moment before meeting her eyes once again. “You forget I was raised Jewish. Despite how slack and separated I’ve been from my religion in the past year, it's still engraved in my mind. I might try to steer my hypothetical daughter away from sin through fear. Just because I’m going to hell, doesn’t mean I would want anybody else to.” 

She stared at him for a long moment, before sighing and looking down towards her feet. “You must think I’m being foolish then. For wanting what I do?” 

He set the cloth aside on the counter and kissed her cheek lightly. “No, you could never be a fool. I understand what you’re going through too. It can be frustrating, knowing that other people aren’t waiting or haven’t waited… and we’re still young and completely horny so of course we physically want to…” 

Belle took his hand in hers. “I sense a but coming along.” She said sounding so discouraged, so opposite from herself a few minutes ago. “You don’t want to sleep with me?” 

He quirked a brow. “Now, I didn’t say that…” his voice lowered as he made a show of admiring her. She still wore his shirt, the length of it surpassing her sleeping shorts and making it look as if she wore nothing, the first few buttons were undone now and exposed the swell of her chest. His free hand caressed her cheek, then slowly ran over the trail of love bites he’d unintentionally left on her throat, his fingers pet her clavicle and only an inch lower from there to toy with an open button. 

He heard, felt and saw that her breath caught as he leant in close and a smirk tugged at his lips. His eyes drew up to hers again and he spoke in a quiet purr “I would like very much to wrap you around me and fuck you damn near senseless, Sweetheart.” He leant in close, nipped at her jaw just once before pressing a gentle, much too innocent, too chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. She followed when he pulled back, trying desperately to have more but he restrained her by cupping his hand lightly at the base of her throat. “But, I’m not going to, that would be a poor idea. I have to agree with your father to some degree, alright? We should wait, at least a little longer.”

She exhaled shakily as he stepped away from her. “Y-you tease!” Was all she managed to say. She reached for him, hands gripping his shoulders to pull him back. 

He chuckled but acceded her silent command, closing the distance again, kissing her more fervently this time and giving her what she desired. “Consider it payback for wearing my shirt.” He said between nips and licks. “But you do understand what I’m saying do you?” 

She drew back, only far enough to meet his eyes. “Yes, I get it. You want to wait. That’s fair.” She said nodding. “Now back to the topic of your shirt… I thought you rather liked seeing me wear it?” She teased lightly.

“It’s quite possibly my new favourite outfit of yours.” He said with a grin, pecking the tip of her nose. 

“Well, good, because I’ve recently discovered that as handsome as you are in it… I like you so much better without it.” She ran a hand down his bare chest, finger tips teasing his flat nipple on their way and he let out another little growl in response. When she pressed her lips to his collar he gasped, groaning as teeth pinched and her tongue soothed the worried flesh. 

A hand tangled into the hair at her nape and he tugged ever so slightly, her stuttering breath ghosting over the freshly forming mark. He felt her hand inching south, near his navel and it was only when he felt himself twitch and begin to swell in his nightwear that his mind fully caught on to what was happening. He abruptly stepped back a step, staring at his girlfriend wildly. “Belle?! Didn’t we just have this discussion?!”

His quick unexpected escape caused her to stumble and so he briefly helped to right her. Once her footing was found again she stepped back as well, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Yes, I know. I-I’m sorry… I didn’t…well…” She shook her head to cease her tripping vocabulary. With a few deep breaths she tried again. “I’m sorry, Reu. I know we literally just talked about it a minute ago, we should wait, I know, but… It’s just… difficult. When we’re alone like this I just… I want you. I know that doesn’t excuse the behaviour, but the feeling just takes over, you know? It’s been so strong the past few days, Reuben, and I’m sorry for getting you in trouble and making you uncomfortable, I really am. I just don’t know if I can...” 

He sighed, shaking his head as well, hand running through his hair. “I understand not wanting to wait years, but maybe just a handful of months? Until Graduation?” He offered, sounding almost desperate to his own ears, but hopeful he could get his feelings across to her clearly. Eyes danced about the room as he sorted his own frantic thoughts before settling on the floor. “I get that your need is strong. It’s just, our relationship is still very new, Belle. It hasn’t even been two full months yet and we’re…” He flourished a hand between them. Intimate, he was thinking. They were getting to be very intimate. “I want to too, trust me, but I just don’t think we’re ready for any of this. Not truly. Not yet. You see that don’t you?” He winced as he began to bring up his next point, it not being one he really wanted to involve here, but did nonetheless. “Milah and I had been together almost two years before… well you know.” He let go of a long, bated breath to steady his nerves. “Belle, we’re moving so fast and it can’t possibly be good.” 

Another fit of nodding from her and a pained expression. “Yeah, I get it, I know. But like you were saying we just act so… close. We kind of always have. It’s easy to forget that we've only known each other for a few months when it feels like it’s been years. Fuck,” she cussed in her frustration, the word sounding foreign from her lips. “Sometimes it’s like we’re already married. No wonder Papa’s so close to having a stroke…” 

He chuckled awkwardly, hands finding their way into his pockets as he lifted his gaze from the tile to meet her eyes again. “You’d really be alright with that, wouldn’t you? Being married to me?” The entire mood shifted then, still serious and intense but somehow lighter. The air was sweeter around them, the fires that had previously heated the room all but extinguished. The conversation was taking a dramatic turn.

“Of course I would!” She said without hesitation. “I’d gladly spend the rest of my life with you and… and Neal, when we could get him.” 

“Really?” He asked, his voice broke a bit at the silent offer to act as a mother to his son, to love the babe who’s biological mother never wanted him. The picture painted effortlessly in his mind of the two of them sitting so very close to each other out on a porch swing on a lazy afternoon. They’d kiss each other’s cheeks, squeeze each other’s hands, smile and laugh as they watch Neal run about the front yard with other children. Were they future siblings of his, or just neighbours? That he wasn’t sure about but it was a beautiful scene to envision nonetheless. 

She nodded, smiling gently. Her eyes were getting a little glossy, as if she were having the same vision as he and was finding it just as wonderful. “Yes, really. I-I think I’d want that more than anything else, honestly. I know it’s really, really soon to say, and it may sound absolutely crazy, but I really do love you, Reuben. I’ve been thinking that I really am serious about this. About us being together. Staying together. There’s just something about us, I can feel it.” 

“Yeah…” He said as the future Neal in his mind's eye looked towards them, to where they sat snuggled up in the shade and beamed a brilliant smile. His heart stuttered as the boy ran towards them and they were thrust into a family group hug full of grinning and giggles, oozing a happiness that Reuben had never truly known. “I think I am too. Maybe we’re just being young and stupid, but… “ he shrugged. “I understand. I really do. There’s something special here, and I really don’t want to mess it up, Belle.” 

A clock in the living room struck nine. They were late, but didn’t care. School could be damned for one day. They collectively decided they’d take the day off to just relax and enjoy the less carnal means of loving each other. Movies, popcorn, cuddling on the sofa, and sharing stories of their past, present and future. They agreed that from that moment on they’d try their best to slow down to ensure a wonderful future for themselves. Love takes time, they were still very young and they shouldn’t be rushing it. Later that day they would sit down and share this decision with Belle’s father, to soothe the man’s worries. Together they could overcome lust and work further on love and patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but you guys understand that life just gets in the way sometimes, right?   
> Not to mention I’ve been caught up in continuing my series for ‘Under Covers, Over Curses’ and in writing a sequel for ‘Somebody I Used to Know’   
> Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, and remember I would very much love to here your comments, concerns, crazy abouts, and criticisms down below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Trash


	10. Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While celebrating a night of Hanukkah at his Great Aunt’s house there is an unexpected guest.

Belle’s birthday came and went, and she loved every moment. She appreciated every gift, song and kind word sent her way, and generally just enjoyed herself. She was eighteen now, a great accomplishment, but nothing to dwell over longer than necessary and so the day went by as did the ones before and as did the ones following. School was now out for the holiday season, and it was a lovely Christmas Eve for the majority of the town, but for Reuben, Belle, his aunts and her father it was a lovely Third Night Of Hanukkah. 

They’d decided to share the holidays. Belle and Moe would spend Sunday, Christmas Eve, celebrating a night of Hanukkah, while the next day Reuben and his aunts would spend the fourth day of Hanukkah, a Monday experiencing a traditional Christmas day. They’d decided that if they were truly wanting to be serious about each other and the future of their relationship, the religious differences would need to be addressed more, and their families would need to get to know each other better. Reuben had been slightly worried his parents would make an appearance, but Glynis and Edith had assured him that Malcolm Gold was not welcome to the celebrations this year and damn well knew it. 

It was just gone six and they were all seated before the hearth with heavy wool blankets draped around them and cups of tea at their sides as they attempted to play a game of dreidel. It was slow-going, considering two of the players had no idea how to play. Currently Moe frowned down at the squiggly little Hebrew letter that he’d landed on in confusion, trying to remember which it was and what it meant. “Why do the important ones look the same?” He complained, eyeing the symbol warily. “Nun?” He asked.

Edith chortled. “Aye-“ only to be elbowed by her wife . 

“Don’t be a Jew.” Glynis muttered, glaring at her partner. “It’s Gimel. You take the pot, Moe.” 

Mr. French brightened as he pulled the small, messy pile of quarters towards himself, glad to have a small victory in that, though disappointed that he still couldn’t get it right. 

Edith muttered under her breath that three of the players were Jews and it was a Jewish game before whining. “Why did ye have tae tell ‘em that Glynnie?! Now he’s winning! Why couldn’t we just let him believe he’d guessed right?”

“Dreidel is a fair game.” Was the others response. 

“Bullocks! It’s a game o’ chance!”

“Oh, shut your gab, woman! Fill the pot and take yer feckin’ turn.” Glynis snapped as she took one of Edith’s coins to contribute to the game like the others had already done.

Edith briefly mocked her partner’s tone with nonsense noises, much like a child would, before humming the dreidel tune and giving the little wooden top a spin. “Hey!” She cheered when it landed and collected three of the five coins with a smile.

Belle giggled quietly behind her hand as she observed the adults. She leant in close to her boyfriend to whisper once again that she very much liked his great aunt’s. He huffed an amused breath, and kissed her chastely, the two of them bursting into chuckles when the collie in his lap let out a warning bark. The old sheepdog had been trying to heard Reuben away from the ‘strangers’ all day, being very protective of him. The dog had been trained many years ago by Edith when Reuben was still a boy who needed to be kept an eye on. He roughed up his greying fur. “Hey now, Reid, it’s alright. Belle’s not going to hurt me.” 

His aunts exchanged secretive smiles, wordlessly agreeing that their nephew and his girlfriend were absolutely precious. Glynis took her turn and got Nun, then Reuben took his and landed Shin, as did Belle. Moe got Nun, Edith Shin, and then Glynis got Gimel and took the pot. They each threw in a coin to refill it. The game seemed to want to draw itself out as long as it could. 

In the end it was Belle and Edith left, Edith had more coins currently, Belle actually being down to her last few but there was enough in the pot to almost even it out. Reuben and Moe crossed their fingers for luck as Belle spun. They started to chant for Gimel, and when the dreidel landed there was only half a second of celebrating before Reuben pointed out the chip missing out of the bottom and the slight point to the head of the letter. Nun. They groaned. 

Edith, swiped up the little top and made a dramatic little show of praying for good luck and fortune, to which everyone rolled their eyes at, before spinning the dreidel with practiced ease. The air was tense for a moment more before… “Gimel!” The old woman exclaimed excitedly as she doubled her pile. After that it was only a matter of six rounds for Belle to lose completely. 

After Edith shovelled $12.50 in quarters into a coin purse, Glynis pulled a tin of little chocolate coins from a shelf behind her. “I know that none of us are children anymore, but how about some gelt? I’m thinking it’s the third night, so three each.” 

Reuben grinned like a young boy again as he took three chocolates for himself, unwrapping one and popping it in his mouth with a satisfied hum. 

“Now, now, don’t be a glutton.” Glynis chastised teasingly. 

“I’m already going to hell, Aunt Glynis. I’ll be whatever I please, thank you.” The teen joked poorly.

The woman sighed and shook her head. “You must have faith in the Lord, lad. Edith and I are feckin’ lesbians and we still have hope.” 

The teen shrugged a shoulder as he slid another passed his lips. “ Well, if I’m not going to hell for pre-marital sex, I highly doubt I’ll go for enjoying my sweets.” 

The night was going well. The menorah was lit, songs were sung, and more games were played. They had simple conversations, the adults sharing stories from back in the day, and trading knowledge and wisdoms. The teens cuddling up close, sneaking kisses when they could as they listened, and inputting their own words here and there. It was nice. 

At some point the conversation had switched to their livelihoods, and Reuben was demonstrating how the spinning wheels worked, spinning stock dyed wool into a beautiful pale yellow yarn that Edith was excited to knit into a baby’s blanket for a customer sometime in the next few weeks. Belle watch practically fascinated as her boyfriend seemed to work magic before her very eyes, feeding the roving through effortlessly. The whir of the wheel and the soft creaks the old pedals made when pressed was soothing to the soul, and Belle actually found herself saddened when he ended the demonstration. It was just as he standing from the stool, receiving kind words from his aunts on his work when there was a knock on the door. 

The group looked around at each other puzzled, before Glynis asked Reuben to get the door. The teen did so warily, unlocking the bolt with a click, Reid right on his heels and he cracked the door open and peeked around it. His shoulders tensed when saw who was on the other side. His mother. 

The woman asked if she could come in, but the boy merely stood still in place, eyeing not only her but the shadows surrounding warily. The dark-haired woman sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. “Your father’s not with me, you have no reason to be concerned.”

“Why are you here?” He asked, voice dark. He didn’t trust his mother. Sure, she’d never hurt him herself, but she’d also not stopped his father from beating on him. 

“I wanted to see you!” She said. “I haven’t spoken to you since you lied about coming here for the sabbath. I just want to know that you’re alright.” 

“Yeah, sure.” He snarled. “Because you’re always so concerned for my well-being aren’t you?” Reid growled near his feet, sensing the teen’s distress and wanting to ward off any potential danger. “Well, you’ve seen me now, so feck off!” 

“Is that any way to speak to your mother?” Her voice was calm, but severe. “Please? May I come in?” 

Glynis ushered her great nephew away from the door. “What do you want, Fiona?” But that was all the boy cared to hear as he made his way back to Belle, sitting as close as he possibly could to her and she began to comfort him with long, smooth strokes over his back. Moe looked between the teens and the door worriedly as Glynis spoke quietly with the other woman. Edith set to work on making some more tea. 

It was only a matter of moments before Fiona Gold was let inside, she brushed a few stray tears from her cheeks, likely having had to say something emotional in order get passed Glynis. She looked about the room casually until her eyes landed on her son who sat practically in a young girl’s lap with his head on her shoulder, and nose buried in the crook of her neck. The girl held him securely and whispered quietly to the boy who then sighed, nuzzled her and pulled away to face his mother. 

Not to far away from them a large man Fiona had never met before sat eyeing her over sceptically, almost disdainfully. She blinked a few times, confusedly. “Hello?” She said. The man grunted lowly in response. 

“Papa…” the girl said, sending the man a disapproving look before looking to Fiona herself. “Hi, I’m Belle.” She greeted. “That’s my father, Moe French. Reuben’s been staying with us the past month.” 

“Oh.” The woman responded. “I see.” She seated herself in a nearby armchair, perching right at the end. Edith and Glynis started passing around fresh mugs of tea, which were received by all with quiet words of thanks. Fiona eyed her son over as she sipped from her mug. He looked on his way to wellness, something she hadn’t seen in a while. No fresh wounds, some meat on his bones to show he’d been eating better, wearing new clothes, a fond smile toying at his lips as he looked to the young woman next to him and fiddled with her hand. 

Next she eyed this ‘Belle’. She didn’t look like a tramp, not like she’d imagined from things her husband had said. She looked entirely respectable, dressed modestly, wearing minimal makeup, her hair not gone completely stiff with hairspray like some of the other girls their age liked to do. She seemed content to hold Reuben close to herself, looked at him with care and concern with every little fidget. She was wearing his signature jacket too, she realized. The worn old denim thing with the fraying cuffs and hem, with the finicky zipper that tended to get stuck. Fiona tilted her head to the side. “So,” She began. “You’re the new girlfriend then?” 

Both her son and Belle nodded. He kissed the girl chastely, the dog barked and they looked very much amused. “You two are gonnae give ole Reid a stroke.” Edith said with a chuckle.

“And me as well.” Moe muttered. 

“Well we can’t have that, Moe.” Reuben said, teasingly. “If you keel over, who’ll give me their blessing to marry Belle?” 

The man furrowed his brows at the teen. “Let’s not have that discussion until there’s a ring involved, boy, and don’t get any ideas, it’s much too soon for that.”

Belle’s face heated slightly. “He was only joking, Papa.” A smirk grew onto her features. “He won’t need your blessing.” The man grumbled under his breath that he wasn’t much a fan of these jokes. 

Fiona watched the group of them in puzzlement. They were talking and joking about marriage so casually. Just how long had her son been hiding his relationship from them? “How long have you two been together?” 

Her son shrugged. “A few days short of two months officially, but we’ve probably cared much for each other since September.”

“Definitely since I first met you.” Mr.French nodded in agreement. “I just wish you two would slow down.” 

Belle sighed. “We’re trying, Papa. Really, we are. When he moves in here next week there’ll be more distance between us. You won’t have to worry as much, promise.” 

Reuben agreed with a half smile. They’d called and asked Edith and Glynis the day of their big discussion if it would be alright for him to come live on their property. The group of them had decided it would be for the best if the teens no longer shared a living space, at least for the time being. His aunts had agreed immediately, wholeheartedly welcoming him into their home, but said they needed a bit of time to clear out the guest room for him. He’d be moving his few belongings in the next coming weekend. 

Fiona’s eyebrows scrunched in mild confusion. “Were they being inappropriate? I didn’t see.” 

“Not today, no,” The man replied with a shake of his head. “But last week there was some serious problems with them acting too intimately for my likings. She came out of her room one morning in his clothes with bruises up and down her neck. I was not impressed, to say the least.” 

Reuben’s mother gaped in shock for a moment before her eyes snapped to her son. “Reuben Alexander Gold! How could you?” Her tone was stern, however she didn’t yell. She didn’t need to make him flinch. 

The teens simultaneously turned firetruck red. “Mother… “ He responded. 

Belle chewed her lower lip. “It wasn’t his fault. I started it. Marked him in the hall at school, stole his shirt from the hamper…” She shrugged awkwardly, looking to her lap. “Reu was actually the voice of reason and stopped us. We talked about it now, decided to cool down.” 

The boy gave his girlfriend’s hand a squeeze. “It’s for the best, Sweetheart.” He reassured with a curt nod. 

“I know, for the future.” She responded, leaning against him. Her teasing smile returned. “Also why am I only now finding out you have a middle name. Alexander, huh?” She poked him in the ribs. 

“Oh Shut up, ‘Isabelle Marie French’.” He teased her right back, poking at her tummy. Affronted, she hit his shoulder. He only grinned in response.

Fiona watched mildly amused, sipping her tea. Young love and all that. “You’re moving here next week, correct?” Her son nodded in her direction, sipping his own beverage. After a moment she asked. “So you’re happy then?” 

The teen blinked twice, unsure of what his mother was asking him. In general he was quite content with the way things were going, so he gave her a simple “Yes, why?” 

The woman breathed in deeply, then out. Glynis reaches over and patted her shoulder reassuringly. “Because I came to see if maybe… you’d want to stay with me? Start again…” 

Reuben furrowed his brow, not quite understanding. “Papa said he doesn’t want to see my face ‘round the house again, and honestly I’d rather not deal with him for the rest of my life, thank you.” His voice was low with venom and laced with his pain and hatred for the man. 

“No,” His mother shook his head. “Not with your father. Just me…” she licked her dry lips. “I’m leaving your father. I’ve secured an apartment in the building on 7th avenue, and there’s a second bedroom if you’d like it.” 

“Oh.” The boy said. “You’re getting a divorce, then?” His head cocked ever so slightly to the side. “Pop’s doesn’t have a job, you’d be leaving him with nothing. You’re alright with that?” He wasn’t really concerned, just confused. His mother had been their family’s main source of income for a long time and that had never really bothered her because she apparently loved that wretched man.

The woman gave a short humourless laugh. “That’s the point of leaving him. Maybe if reduced to nothing he’ll pull himself together and be a better man. He’s been absolutely despicable lately. He spends his better hours draining my wallet on cheap drink and sitting around a drunken lout. His worse hours are spent cussing and breaking things and… and hurting people. I’ve paid his bail three times this month! I-I can’t possibly support him a moment longer! Especially not after he threw you away... I never wanted that for you. I never wanted any of what he did for you.” Her eyes were glossing again as she dropped her head into her hands. “I’m so sorry I let him hurt you, son… I just didn’t know what to do.” 

The room was strained with an awkward silence for a long moment. The teen leisurely sipped his tea as he watched his mother fight back tears and fail. “If you want me to say that I forgive you, I don’t. You both treated me like absolute trash.” He said, gaining incredulous looks from everyone in the room but he didn’t react to them. He sipped again, shrugged and went on. “Da’ might’ve beat me but you feckin’ let him. Turned your nose up the other way, tuned out my cries, ignored the bruises, scrapes, cuts, burns, all of it. You just let it happen, and hell, honestly if he hadn’t thrown my arse in the mud we’d still be in that same place now. You practically abandoned me, left me in that monsters fucking hands while you worked your days away. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t make all that disappear. It doesn’t take away the years of pain.” 

He shook his head side to side and heaved a sigh, trying to calm himself but it was no use. He was furious, absolutely seething. “So no, It’s too late to ‘Start again’. I’m starting a new life now, with people who actually give a shit about me. I’m pulling myself out of the gutter and making myself better so ye can’t come wallowing to me now, after everything because you’re actually jus’ scared he’s going tae turn his hand on you now that I’m gone!” He snapped, letting it all come out. “I support you wanting to divorce him, he’s not a good man, but I’m not going to forget the years of ignorance because of that.” 

“Reuben, please… there was nothing I could do…” the woman said with an almost whimper.

“Feck right off with tha!” He snapped. “There was plenty you could have done, but you were too scared for yourself! You could’ve tried to stop him! You could’ve taken me away when it all started! There’s so much you could’ve done but you didn’t because you didn’t want him to hurt you!” 

A cuckoo clock crowed eight and Reuben sighed again, a relaxing breath, peering out the window into the dusk. The sheep were still out in the furthest field which wasn’t good on chilly December night when the snow covered the ground. They should spend the night in the barn. “I’m going tae bring the sheep in.” He stood up quickly, with a stretch. He glanced to Belle. “Did you want to come watch the dogs work?” The girl nibbled her lip, nodded and he helped her to her feet. The two left the ranch house with old Reid on their heels. 

——

When they came back, laughing to themselves about how the youngest pup, stereotypically named Shep, tripped over his own paws and rolled into the kennel house, Fiona was gone. Reuben felt relieved at that. Making brief eye-contact with his aunts he found concern etched on their features. He sent them an attempt at a smile that was actually just an awkward quirk of his lips before collapsing onto the sofa and reaching for the remote. An American Tale was playing on one of the few channels. He let it play. 

Belle seated next to him. She took his hand and squeezed lightly. He huffed, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She went willingly, cuddling against him and pressing a kiss to his jaw. There was a moment of quietness before Edith spoke. “Your mother says she’ll try to bring some of your old things here if you want them.” 

He shrugged a shoulder, the one Belle wasn’t leaning on. “Okay.” 

The woman sighed. “Maybe you could visit her, or meet up for lunch with her sometime?” She suggested. 

“Why should I?” He grumbled out.

“Because she feels shite, boy.” Glynis sounded as if she was scolding him. “She may not have been the greatest woman alive, but she’s still your mother and she still cares about you.” 

“She never cared!” He snapped. 

“Yes, she did!” The woman argued back. “Just because she was afraid of Malcolm doesn’t mean she didn’t care about you.” 

“Shut up!” The silence that followed was deafening. The old women glared at their great nephew. He squirmed awkwardly, swallowed thickly and looked down to his lap in shame before quietly apologizing. After another quiet spell he he sighed. “I just don’t want to see her right now.” 

——

There was a knock on his bedroom door back at the French household later that night. The hour was late, and Belle had dragged herself to bed an hour earlier so the light intrusion surprised him. Raising a brow and looking up from the copy of ‘The Eyes of the Dragon’ by Stephen King, he called lowly for the person to enter. 

The door creaked open as he was confusedly searching the bed for his bookmark- he was sure he’d placed it next to him on the pillow, but it seemed to have disappeared. Aha, there it was, peeking out under his own rear, he hadn’t noticed moving about all that much while reading, odd. Marking the page his eyes met his visitor. It was Mr. French. “Hello.” He greeted simply. 

The man nodded a greeting back, eyeing the teen awkwardly, almost in concern. Reuben was surprised when he asked him if he was alright. “You just seemed, I dunno, odd since the run in with your mother.” He explained with a half-hearted shrug. “If you’d like to talk about anything…” 

“Thanks Moe, but I don’t think… I wouldn’t know what to tell you.”

“Whatever’s on your mind is a good start.” The man suggested .

The teen sighed shaking his head from side to side. “I’m upset with my mother, that’s basically the extent of it, sir.” 

“Alright, but why? I’m sure you have your reasons to be, but do you know exactly what they are?” He prompted, nudging the boy to go on.

“Because it’s just not fair. She can’t just walk in now and pretend she’s going to make things all better after I’ve already made my own progress without her. She can apologize all she wants, but that doesn’t take away all the damage she and my father caused. It fixes nothing, it just infuriates me. I didn’t need her while I was bleeding on the living room rugs, and I sure as hell don’t need her now!”

“I see.” The adult nodded. “So you’re having a rough time getting over her former ignorance of the situation with your father then?” 

Now the teen nodded. “I just don’t understand how she could know exactly what was happening and do absolutely nothing about it for so long. She didn’t even tend to any wounds like Belle did, no, she’d just stare for a moment and not dare mention it!” He lulled for a moment, toying absently with the fabric of his bedsheets. He bit his cheek as he thought over his next words. “I don’t even really know my son yet, but I feel like I’d do anything if it meant he’d be safe. Even if I was afraid, I couldn’t just allow him to get hurt over and over and do nothing. I care too much for something like that.”

“And you believe that your mother doesn’t care about you?” He pressed, remembering how the boy had raised his voice towards his aunts earlier to fight that very point. 

There was another long moment in which Reuben said nothing, only fingering the bedclothes to keep a part of him busy as his mind swam. At last he shook his head. “Part of me knows that she does actually care, and that’s what really hurts, because it would be so much simpler on me if she didn’t. Then I’d be justified in hating her. This way I feel guilty for being angry with her.” 

Moe watched the boy carefully, reading his tense body language. He squirmed, and fidgeted, and glanced about awkwardly, obviously not wanting to delve any deeper with the current conversation. Moe wasn’t sure what he could say or offer him at this point anyway. What could one say to a troubled eighteen year old when he didn’t really know what the boy was going through? It was time to calm him down with a good old fashioned topic change. “How about some ice cream before calling it a night? There may be some old reruns playing at this hour. ‘Hawaii five-O’, or ‘Gunsmoke’ or something.” He offered lightly. 

“How about some tea as well?” 

“Yeah, why not?” 

——

Belle tiptoed out of her room at a very late hour to use the bathroom and found herself faced with a most unexpected sight. Her father and her boyfriend sat curled up on opposite ends of the couch nursing cups of tea, emptied ice cream bowls on the table before them watching an episode of ‘I Love Lucy’ quite contently. 

Currently a character not native to speaking English was reading a book aloud, and getting very confused. “His nose became red and he developed a hacking… coo?... Well, I know it can’t be ‘cow’.” “It’s cough.” The woman next to the character said. The man tossed the book away. “Oh, that did it, I’ve had enough!” 

The two men on the sofa chuckled.

“Are you two having a slumber party out here?” Belle asked teasingly, interrupting the quiet living room and causing the two of them to jump. 

“Ah, no.” Reuben chuckled as he shook his head. “Not quite.” He sat up a little straighter as she stepped over and brushed her lips over his. “What are you doing up?” 

One shoulder bobbed as she gestured over her shoulder with her thumb. “I needed the washroom. What about the two of you?” 

Moe stifled a yawn behind his palm. “Gold’s been having a rough night. This is a pick-me-up.” 

“I see,” Belle smiled slightly, reassuringly. She decided not to press for information. The reason for his upset was pretty clear and she wouldn’t make him talk about it if he didn’t want to.

He saw that, or at least she suspected that he did, returning the small smile, shyly. “I’m doing a bit better now.” The teen shrugged taking a sip from his mug. 

His girlfriend nodded. “That’s good to hear. Well, I’ve got to go to… I’ll be back.” Dropping a quick kiss to his head she disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

“She truly cares about you, you know?” The adult said quietly from his end of the couch. 

“Aye, I do.” He responded. “And for that, I’m grateful. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” 

Belle came back moments later and contentedly sat next to her love, snuggling up against his side as they continued to watch the television.

The hour was bordering on early, just past one, however and it wasn’t long at all before her eyelids began to droop and she was caught yawning against his shoulder, looking just about ready to drift off. He kissed her crown and called to her quietly. “Belle, Sweetheart. You’re falling asleep. It’s time you get back to bed.” 

She shifted, burrowing further into him. “I don’t want to yet. This is nice.”

He chuckled lightly. “Yes, it is, but you need to go to bed. Tomorrow’s Christmas Day and my aunts are due here bright and early. You don’t want to be too tired on Christmas, do you? 

“No…” she pouted. “What about you? You need sleep too.” 

“I’ll be going shortly, don’t worry, love.” He assured.

She sighed tiredly before yawning again. “Fine, But I wish we could just stay out here. You’re comfy.” 

The man on the opposite end of the couch watched them, listening to their little trouble of wanting more time together but needing to go to sleep. He huffed a sigh, his resolve breaking just this once. “He can go with you, Petal.” 

The two teens froze, going quiet for a moment. Slowly they glanced in the adults direction curiously. “Papa?” Belle asked. 

Moe waved dismissively at them. “The door stays open. I trust you two will stay appropriate?” 

“Mr. French…” Reuben said, head tilting to the side. 

The man huffed. “I’m allowing it just this once, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, whatever. Don’t make me regret it.” When they only continued to eye him, he rolled his eyes. “Just go to bed before I change my mind.” He grumbled.

Belle and Reuben didn’t need to be told again.

Before his own retirement that night only a few minutes later, he peeked around his daughter’s doorframe to check on them. He smiled lightly at the scene they made curled around each other. Belle cuddled to his chest, her arm draped tightly over his torso, his wrapped around her waist over the duvet. 

The girls breathing was deep and even in a restful slumber. The boy blinked one eye open to meet the head poking in from the living room. They exchanged small smiles of thanks, for the opportunity and for following directions, then the adult left them to their sleep to find his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts on the Fiona situation?   
> Honestly, I really liked her character in season 6, I felt like she did sort of care about Rumple, she was just a little misguided and would up doing more harm than good. I liked how she continued the them of magic and power changing people and turning them into just overall bad news. 
> 
> Anyways, as always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading 
> 
> In the Next chapter, Christian day!   
> Kind of...


	11. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Day! 
> 
> Let’s see was shenanigans happen.  
> Could anything ruin it?   
> Could anythingbmake it better?

Chapter 11

“You let ‘em share a bed? Have you gone mad, Moe?” A Scottish woman’s voice is what woke Reuben quite early on a Monday morning. “That’s hardly proper.” 

“I had rules.” The man defended. “And it's only this once, because of the holidays.” 

A second woman snickered. “Are you two really so daft to think they haven’t shared a bed before? They’re a couple o’ kids in love, they always find a way.”

Reuben felt movement against his chest. His eyes opened and fell to his girlfriend’s form. She was soundlessly giggling. He hummed a quiet question and she whispered her response. “Edith is on to us.” 

“That she is.” He flashed her a lazy smile. “What time is it, Love?” 

Belle shrugged her shoulders. “Probably around eight? Maybe nine if we’re lucky.” She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. “This is nice though. I wish I could wake up with you everyday.” She sighed contentedly. 

“Maybe one day we can have that.” He practically purred, hugging her close and placing a kiss to her hair.

“Yeah, hopefully.” She nipped lightly at the skin of his throat. “Actually, we better have that.” 

Amused, he pulled back from her. “Is that a threat?” He asked. She nodded curtly in response. “What would you do to me if it didn’t work out?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not very creative, I’d probably just call you a coward or maybe key your car if you had one.” 

He huffed a laugh. “Well whatever you’d do, I’m sure I’d deserve it.” 

“Yeah, probably, but right now you don’t deserve anything.” 

“Nothing? Not even a kiss? Belle, I’m wounded.” He said with a mock-pout, playing the part of a deprived soul.

She giggled lightly, patting his chest reassuringly. “Sit up.” She directed, and he complied, sitting up and resting against her headboard, eyeing her curiously. He had to admit he very much liked when she had surprises for him.

He wasn’t expecting her to straddle him and kiss him with such fervour, though. Surprise struck him so forcefully it rendered him useless to fight and so he instead took to following her lead, letting his tongue dance a slow foxtrot with hers, desperately trying to match her intensity and keep pace. With an arm wrapped around her waist he held her to him. 

When she pulled away with a dragging nip to his lower lip he couldn’t help but groan. He pulled her back to him with a hand in her hair, kissing, nipping, tasting her sweet self with licks to the areas of her mouth he knew made her squirm. She let out the most intoxicating whimpers, he didn’t ever want to stop.

“Dear God Reuben, let the lass breath.” Edith’s giddy, teasing voice made the both of them freeze and glance towards the doorway. “I never thought I’d see you so eager tae kiss a girl. Whatever happened to ‘Girls are gross. I’d rather marry Jefferson.’?” 

The teen boy groaned for an entirely different reason now as the girl on his lap shook with laughter against his shoulder. “Auntie Edith… Why?” 

The old woman rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m doing you a favour by killing the mood, trust me. As absolutely wonderful it is tae see you happy, Neal doesn’t need any siblings any time soon.” 

“That’s not what- we weren’t… “ the boy huffed, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest as Belle climbed off his lap. “It was only a kiss.” His cheeks simmered a dusty pink in embarrassment for having being caught in such an intimate moment.

“The tent in your trousers says otherwise, lad.” The old woman snickered.

“Edith!” Reuben exclaimed, mortified by his great-aunts blunt observation. His face burned hotly, resembling a chilli pepper. At least the blood wasn’t all traveling south now. 

The woman only smirked, turned on her heel and headed away. “Breakfast is ready in the kitchen when you are.” 

They heard the adults begging to gossip about the two of them again and simply stared at each other. They both ran their hands nervously through their hair. Belle chewed her lip, Reuben wet his, and then they laughed to banish the awkwardness of the moment. There was a glimmer in Belle’s eye as she asked “So, I take it you liked the kiss?” 

“Belle…” He growled lowly, his voice a warning for her to not to step further. 

She shook her head amusedly and turned her attention to her closet, sifting through it until she came across a knitted red jumper with a snowflake design on the front. He took her lack of focus on him as an opportunity to adjust himself so his arousal wouldn’t be as blazingly obvious. He stood from the bed and left the room to let Belle dress and to go get dressed for the day himself. He closed her bedroom door on his way out.

The apartment went awkwardly silent when he stepped into the living room, the adults all eyeing him with various expressions. Edith appeared highly amused, Glynis stern, and Moe just downright unimpressed again. The man opened his mouth to speak but the teen cut him off. “We followed the rules.” Was all he said before shutting himself in his room. 

Standing in the bathroom before the mirror minutes later dressed in a new pair of jeans and a dark red button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows he concentrated heavily on shaving his face and neck, careful not to knick or cut himself on the blade. He didn’t have much facial hair, but what he did get grew in patchy and so he much preferred a clean face. He was grateful that Mr. French allowed him to use his shaving cream, it made the blade glide much easier. 

Belle walked in through the open door and stood next to him, beginning to brush through her tangled curls. He smiled slightly at the domesticity the morning has granted them, waking up and preparing for the day side by side, however it was only after his face was clean and clear that he kissed her cheek and made a comment on it. She smiled sweetly at him before they continued with their routine. 

Hair combed through, face shaven and washed, and watching Belle apply some quick makeup, he finally took a moment to look over her outfit. She wore the sweater he’d seen her pull from the closet and a pair of acid-washed jeans. They matched colour-wise and he grinned at that. “You look good today, Belle.” He complimented. 

“Why, thank you!” She replied, eyeing him in the mirror and catching just what he found so amusing. “I’d say you do as well. Did you copy me on purpose?” 

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, I just remembered hearing once that Christmas colours were red and green. Red just looks better on me than green does.” 

“I see.” She smiled. “Are you excited to experience your first Christmas, then?” She straightened from her hunched position over the bathroom counter and admired her makeup. 

“Yeah, I guess. I’m going to have to get used to it, anyway. Judaism is matrilineal, it passes to the children from their mothers.” He explained. “Milah was Christian, which means Neal probably is, and if you and I were to ever marry and have children, they’d be Christian too.” 

“Oh?” Belle blinked, sounding surprised. “I didn’t know that. What would happen to you? Would you have to abandon your faith?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t think so. My mother’s still a Jew, and therefore so am I. I’d still be welcome to celebrate the holidays with my family if I wanted to. Though I’m not sure if I’d still be welcome into a Synagogue or how the Rabbi’s would see me. I’m going to hell anyway though, so it doesn’t really matter.” 

She turned to him and wordlessly kissed him. It was sweet and tender and nothing at all like what they had shared in the bedroom. Pulling away, she took his hands and just smiled. “If you wanted to, I’d be happy to celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah every year for the rest of my life.” 

He rose a brow. “What about other holidays? Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur, Passover? Would we celebrate every Jewish holiday?” 

Belle paled slightly. “Um… Well, I’ll admit to not knowing any of the others, but maybe? If you told me what they were about and what happened, we could decide together which ones were still doable or not. We’d of course celebrate Easter as well.” 

Reuben rolled his eyes. “That’s the one with a rabbit and the egg hunt, yeah?” She nodded. “I don’t understand that one… how does the resurrection of your supposed Messiah translate into ‘a giant rabbit breaks into our house and leaves candy eggs everywhere’?” 

She shrugged. “Same way that the birth of said man translates into ‘Fat old man in red breaks into our house and leaves presents under a tree and in socks hung on the mantle.’ Pagans are really good at making deals to mix-and-match traditions when being asked to convert to Christianity.” 

“Fuck, you guys must’ve been desperate for followers back in the day, huh? ‘Excuse me, would you like to talk about our lord and saviour Jesus Christ? What? Only if you can have mythical beings break into your homes bearing sweets and gifts?’.” He sighed dramatically. “‘Fine… I guess we can write that in somewhere... Welcome to the Church.’”

“Shut up and leave our weird holiday traditions alone…” Belle mock-pouted. “Let’s go get that breakfast now.” 

They entered the dining room together and seated by each other’s side. The food had grown a little cold while the adults had been waiting on them, but nobody complained. There was hash, some apple and cinnamon oatmeal, and a couple pieces of bacon each. Right away, Reuben’s aunts moved the meat to their nephew’s plate. Moe gave them an incredulous look. “Don’t like bacon?” 

Reuben snorted. “No, they just can’t eat pork. Pigs don’t chew their cud. They’re not Kosher.” He himself happily started gnawing on the red-meat, and if Moe could become any more confused, he did. 

Belle rose a brow decided to ask what her father wasn’t. “Why are you eating it then?” 

Glynis shrugged a shoulder. “Because his mother could. Fiona’s family didn’t follow any dietary guidelines because they were poorer. They ate what they could, not what the lord said they should. The homes that we were raised in was much more strict. His father as well. Malcolm was raised on a Kosher diet, his mother was my oldest sister. He gave it up when he married Fiona.” 

The Christians nodded before Belle noticed something. “Malcolm took his mother’s maiden name then? Why’s that?” 

Glynis eyed her great nephew in that moment. “That’s not a pleasant tale. Especially not for a holiday. Reuben’s never even heard it himself.”

The teen boy went white after having thought for just a moment. “I have an idea… if I’ve got the time frames correct. Pops is nearing his mid-forties, he would’ve been conceived near the end of World War Two…” he sucked his teeth and paled further “And Grandma Gold has the…” he tapped his arm. “The numbers.” 

Glynis nodded sagely. “I was very lucky to have been young at that time. Many children were hidden in homes, orphanages far away from the Germans for as long as possible …but your grandmother and many others weren’t. She grew pregnant with your father at age sixteen after being defiled in her camp. Luckily she was liberated and we were reunited before something far worse could befall her. We were the only two in our family that survived the war, as far as we know.” 

Moe grunted. “Damn awful that any of that happened.”

Edith for once appeared saddened and deflated. “Yes, it wasn’t a pleasant time for anyone, but…” she gave a little shrug and a small, humourless smile. “All we can do now is move forward. And besides, if none of it happened we wouldnae have Reuben today. Sometimes good things come from dark places.” 

Reuben shrugged and looked down at his plate. “I’m not much. I’m nothing special.”

“You dinnae have to be great to be good, lad. You’re enough just as you are.” Edith told him with a seriousness that wasn’t typically seen with her. 

“But I’m a sinner…” 

Both of his great aunts rolled their eyes. Glynis said one thing. “Lesbians.” And the table bust into chuckles because the woman had a point. “We all sin somehow, eventually. That doesn’t make us bad people. So long as we recognize our sins and learn something from them then God will never turn his back on us.” 

“What have you learned, if you don’t mind my asking?” Moe asked, curiously. “Is there a great lesson in homosexuality?” 

The two women shared a look before breaking into snickers. “Oh, plenty.” 

——

After breakfast Reuben and his aunts found themselves stepping into a church for what was likely the first time ever. Belle briefly spoke with the priest before coming back over to her boyfriend and his family. “Father Prentice says you’re welcome to sit and observe. Don’t eat the bread or drink the wine, as it’s the body and blood of Christ, and you probably shouldn’t participate in prayer because most of it is in thanks of Christ. Other than that, you should be alright.” 

The service went on for what to Reuben felt like ages, however interesting as it was to observe another’s faith so close up, he also couldn’t help but find it long, strung out, and more than a little boring and so he allowed himself to merely look around and see if he recognized anybody. Mary-Margaret Blanchard was seated with her parents a few rows ahead of them, and a glance over his right shoulder showed the Mills family near the back. He scanned the room slowly, he knew there were at least three other churches in town so he wasn’t expecting to see many classmates, but found four more familiar faces. Victor Whale was two rows ahead to the right, Milah’s and Killian’s families sat side by side up near the front, and then only two rows behind himself he noticed David Nolan and his mother. 

David’s eyes seemed fixed on the back of Mary-Margaret’s head, and Reuben huffed a small amused breath. Perhaps Belle was right and the two of them were having an affair. Maybe he’d try to speak to David about it later, get the truth for himself and try to steer his old friend out of a bad situation. It may be a little awkward though, considering they hadn’t really talked much since Sophomore year.

Edith pulled a ball of yarn and some needles from her bag and plopped them into his lap. “If your not gonna pay attention, at least keep yourself busy.” She told him quietly and he sighed as he searched the ball for an end and began to cast-on and start a simple garter-stitch scarf. 

——

After the service, outside and around the back of the church Reuben stopped to light a cigarette as the adults and Belle socialized with the other church-goers around the front. He had stuck around a few minutes but soon grew uncomfortable and seemed an escape. This is where he would up. He took two or three draws before rolling his eyes when he saw an upcoming disruption to his peace turning the corner. 

“What are you doing here?!” His ex hissed, stopping to stand right in front of him. 

He shrugged his shoulders, took another leisurely puff before responding. “Smoking a dart, what does it look like I’m doing.” He replied sarcastically. 

Milah didn’t appear impressed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Har-de-har. You’re a riot.” She said flatly. “I meant what are you doing at mass!”

“Celebrating Christmas.” He said with an amused grin at the hilarity of this situation. “It’s a very Jewish thing to do, don’t you know?” He explained, voice laced in sarcasm. “Why? Is there a problem?”

She rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest and just glared at him with a sneer. “Oh, no, not really, except that of all the bloody churches in town you had to choose mine?! My parents saw you and now won’t stop harassing me about Neal again.” 

He cocked his head to the side. “Oh? Well if you hadn’t just bloody abandoned him then perhaps they wouldn’t need to ask questions.” 

“Caring for a baby would’ve prevented me from continuing on with school.” She shot back. 

He rolled his eyes, took another long drag before spitting out a condescending “Should’ve thought about that before. Honestly, I don’t feel sorry for you in the slightest and I certainly don’t feel sorry for your parents because if they were really so concerned that could’ve stepped in to help. Who I do feel sorry for is the boy stuck in Augusta without a bloody family. But rest assured and know that I will get him back one day, and when I do, I’ll have sole custody.”

Milah opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a deep Australian voice that sounded as a large hand clapped down on Reubens shoulder. “Gold, there you went. We were looking for you, boy. We were worried-“ The man seemed a little panicked and out of breath but still managed to send a suspicious glance towards the young woman he was with. “Who’s this?” 

“This would be my lovely-“ and he said the descriptor in such a way that it dripped sarcasm and venom. “Ex-girlfriend, Milah Cassidy, the oh-so excellent mother of my son.” 

The man furrowed his brow in disapproval and grumbled a low “I see…”

Milah glared right back to the strange man, not appreciating the blatant judgement, before returning her fierce look to her Ex. “Taking the gossip out of school now, are you? Who the hell is this guy?” 

Reuben took another puff and shrugged. “His name’s Moe. Not of any importance to you.”

Then Belle came skipping over and kissed her boyfriends cheek. “Hey! What’s going on here.” 

He flashed Belle a small smile as she tucked herself against his side. “Nothing exciting. I was just having a dart.” He took a final draw before tossing it to the ground and stepping it out. “And then I was unfortunately interrupted.” He said with a lazy gesture in Milah’s direction. “Anyway, what’s next on the whole Christmas agenda?” 

Moe cleared his throat. “About that, see we were all supposed to head back to the apartment and exchanged presents, but your Aunts had to go take care of something sort of urgent. We’re going to meet them in Granny’s diner in about half an hour.” 

“Urgent? What’s urgent with them?” He asked with a sceptical look upon his face. 

Belle bit her lip nervously before spilling the details he didn’t know. “Your father. He’s um… he’s drunk and came shouting obscenities at us from across the street. He tried to take a swing at Papa for taking you in with us after he threw you out. It all happened so fast… They’re taking him to the sheriff's office before he ends up hurting someone.” 

Reuben scrunched up his nose and cursed under his breath. “What a fucking bastard. Hopefully they keep him locked up for a while. My folks just can’t keep to themselves lately can they?”

Milah narrowed her eyes as she looked between the group of them. “You’re living with them, huh?” She said drawing everyone's attention. She smirked and eyed Belle’s form before her eyes snapped back to her Ex. “Two months after Zelena’s party? Let me guess, you didn’t pull out in time? Daddy kicked you out for being a sleaze?” 

“Oh feck off! You should know better than anyone that I’m the furthest thing from a sleaze! Besides, Belle and I didn’t get together until after the party.” 

“The morning after the party.” Moe grumbled. “Been giving me heart attacks ever since.”

Belle rolled her eyes amusedly at her father before chiming in. “We’ve decided to wait, even if it is a little difficult. We’re young and our relationship is still very new.” She explained quickly. “Besides,” she paused and locked her gaze on Milah, an uncharacteristic impish grin taking over her lips “I’m not a whore. I don’t need sex to keep a relationship going.”

“Isabelle!” Her father scolded and Reuben stifled a laugh and Milah looked at the other girl in an incredulous rage. “That language, girl!” 

Belle shrugged uncaring. “Sorry, Papa.” 

Milah glared at Belle for a good minute. It appeared she was debating whether or not to strike back. With a huff she decided it wasn’t worth her time and instead eyed her ex. “So?” 

“So what?” 

“Neal’s status.” 

He shrugged. “Foster care. Tell your parents to stop asking.” He started to walk away, glancing to Belle and Moe. “So, Grannies? I’m craving onion rings.”

——

Back at the French household a few hours later, after the gifts had been exchanged and while the adults worked on dinner, the teens we’re having some down time in the living room with their presents. 

Belle had gotten a few books she’d wanted, and some new makeup, while Reuben had gotten another new album, ‘Best Shots’ by someone he’d never heard or before named Pat Benatar. Then of course there’s been two VHS movies addressed to the both of them. They’d gotten ‘Dead Poet’s Society’ and the sequel to ‘Back To The Future’. All of said gifts had come from Belle’s father. They’d been given $20 each from Edith and Glynis.

Belle had bought Reuben a pocket knife, to his surprise. He wasn’t complaining though, it was a really nice knife and could come in handy if he ever needed something sharp. He’d gotten her a cute little necklace with a rose pendant and a set of matching earrings. 

They currently sat on the sofa, Reuben’s new tape playing on the cassette player as Belle tried out her new makeup… on her boyfriend, much to the adults’ amusement. 

“Oh, well doesn’t he just look beautiful?” Edith said with a whistle as she dried her hands on a towel in the dining room. 

The teen boy rolled his eyes. “Edith…” he complained simply. 

The woman gave a dismissive wave as she stepped closer into the living room to admire the work Belle was doing on her nephews face. “No, I’m serious lad. She’s really got a knack for colours. I’ve never seen brown eyes pop quite like this before. Wonderful work.” 

“Thank you.” Belle said with a soft smile 

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t see why women do this to themselves everyday. It’s not like its necessary.” 

Belle shrugged as she added a few highlights. “It makes us feel pretty.” 

“It makes me feel like I need to wash my feckin’ face.” He countered and the women only laughed. 

Suddenly the buzzer went and Moe called out that he had it. The man went to the door and pressed the intercom button “Hello? French Household.” 

“Hey Mr.French, Merry Christmas! May I come up to see Reuben and Belle? It Jefferson.” 

“Yeah, I think that’s doable, c’mon up, boy.” The man said as he buzzed the teen in.

Moments later the teen bounced on in wearing a white sweater with little green Christmas trees patterned all over it and carrying a tin full of cookies shaped like snowflakes. He greeted Edith and Glynis with an odd tilt of his head and a respectful “Happy Hanukkah.” As he was trying to piece together their reason for being there. 

Glynis called out to Edith from the kitchen, asking her to “Get that boy some Gelt from my purse.” 

Edith happily handed the newcomer a few chocolate coins and he in exchange offered her and Glynis both a cookie. He sat on the sofa as he popped one of his sweets into his mouth and it was only then that he realized his best friend was getting his face done. 

“Damn Reuben, you’re looking foxy!” He said with a laugh. “What’s the special occasion?” 

The other boy rolled his eyes “The occasion is Belle wanted to and I can’t deny her anything.” He said flatly. 

Belle giggled and leant in to give him a soft peck. “Hopefully you never have a daughter. You’d spoil her rotten.” 

He huffed “Yes, well I have a feeling I’ll be just as bad with Neal. I have terrible impulse control.” 

“You do. I’m well aware of that, and unfortunately so is my father and your aunt Edith.” Belle teased.

“Hey, you’re just as bad. Or are you forgetting that you straddled me this morning?” He said, putting emphasis on the personal pronouns.

“That doesn’t count. I was toying.” She argued back lightly as she selected one of her new lipsticks and uncapped it. 

He smirked impishly. “Yeah? So was my cock.”

“Hey, hey!” A Scottish woman’s voice snapped from the kitchen. “Enough of that talk or we’ll be moving you into the dog house!” 

“Sorry Auntie Glynis…” 

Edith and Jefferson were laughing, grinning widely at the interaction, finding it thoroughly entertaining. The boy pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. “Christ, Reu! Down boy!” He cackled. “Did you guys get caught in the act or something? The hell was that about?!” 

“His pecker wanted out to play this morning.” Edith chortled. “I caught them practically eating each other alive in her bed.”

Jefferson let out a whistled. “Wish I could’ve seen that.” 

Belle laughed then. “Of course you do. You’re obsessed!” She shook her head.

Jefferson shrugged. “I’ve already told you I’d be down for a threesome.”

“Never going to happen, thank you.” Reuben cut in, suddenly sounding very miffed.

“Aww, why not?” Said the other teenaged boy with a mock pout.

“I’m not sharing my girlfriend with you, Jeff. She’s mine and mine alone, simple as that.” Came the response as the teen reached for some makeup wipes. He wanted to put an end to this little drag show before Belle stuck him in one of her skirts. 

“Who said anything about that? I was thinking she and I would share you.” 

From the kitchen Moe’s voice sounds entirely unimpressed. “You kids are going straight to hell with conversations like that.” 

——

Jefferson didn’t stay very long. The three teens watched a Christmas movie they’d found playing on television, they had another random conversation, and then Jefferson said dismissed himself to go rejoin his own family. It wasn’t very long until dinner was set out and the five of them sat down to eat. 

The conversation was light for the most part, with the only real stiff point being Glynis informing her great nephew about his parents. Malcolm would be locked up just for the night for causing the scene that he did and still wanted nothing to do with Reuben, meanwhile Fiona was expecting a lunch meeting with her son sometime in the next couple weeks. Fun. He’d have to try very hard to steer the conversation away from the horrid bulk of his teenage years.

It was right when everyone was just finishing up and preparing for desert that Edith drew attention to herself. She wore a huge grin as she announced that she and Glynis had big news to share. With all eyes on her, the old woman revealed “Neal’s current workers would like to interview us at their office in Augusta next week. If all goes well, they'll be coming to the ranch house to inspect it and see if it’s an ideal environment for a child his age. If we past the tests, Glynis and I will become the boy’s new ‘foster parents’ while Reuben finishes his schooling. We’d be getting him back into the family!” 

The French’s immediately cast their attention towards Reuben who looked as if he wasn’t sure what to say. He nodded hesitantly. “Do they know I’ll be living there for the time being too?” 

Edith nodded quickly. “Yes, and it’s because of that that we’re even getting the opportunity, surprisingly.” 

The teen blinked. “Really? But I thought Mrs. Blue didn’t really like me… she wouldn’t let me adopt him back even after the paternity test came back positive. Something about being too young and irresponsible to properly care for him.” 

His aunt shrugged. “Mrs. Blue transferred his case onto a lovely young lady named Astrid, so we called again, hoping she may give us a different result and she did. Astrid seems to have the same state of mind as us, that the babe would be better off with his biological family. She sounded so shocked when she found out that awful gnat wouldn’t let you have your son.” The woman smiled softly and fiddled with the edge of her napkin. “She looked into your case a little deeper and when she called us back she said that since you’re still in school and planning on continuing with your education, it makes matters a little more difficult but that’s no reason to keep Neal out of the family. As long as we and the house pass examination he’ll be put under our care and when you’re done with schooling we can legally sign him over to you.” 

The table was quite for a moment as the boy processed the information and then a grin spread across his features. “So, this it it then? We’ve got him back?!” 

Glynis stepped in, a matching look spreading over her face. “Not to jinx things, but we believe so, yes. The ranch house is very traditional, just perfect for a growing boy. We shouldn’t have any more problems from now on.” 

There were smiles all around the table now, and Moe piped up offering blueberry pie in celebration. They gave cheers to that and tucked in once desert was plated. This was shaping up to be the best holiday season of Reuben’s young life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts on Milah or any other characters seen in this chapter?   
> How do you feel about the idea of sneak being reintroduced to the family?
> 
> I apologize if this chapter seems messy, but I promise things will slow down for them all a little soon. 
> 
> Remember that I love to read you comments and critiques, I like to know what you’re crazy about and what’s got you concerned. Feedback is very appreciated here!   
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Trash


	12. A Few Steps Forwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuben meets his son for the first time in months.   
> He also reconnects with an old friend.

Chapter 12

The service area of ‘The Fairy Children Foster and Adoption co.’ was very clean, white and sterile. Clean, unmarked white tile flooring, spotless linoleum service desks, white wicker waiting chairs that looked as if they’d never been sat upon ever before and walls panelled in white ash boards. If it wasn’t for the little splashes of pastel colour in the shaggy rug, butterfly photographs and the throw pillows the space would hardly be inviting at all. 

Reuben paced nervously back and forth in the little waiting area as Glynis knit away and Edith flipped through a magazine. He was scared. Today was the first time in many months that he would see his son, and hopefully one of the first to mark the rest of their lives. Would the boy recognize him? Did babies remember stuff like that? Would Neal like him? What if he was afraid of him? 

He glanced anxiously towards the clock and read the time. 5:25pm. Only five more minutes until the interview with Astrid and two other woman named Tink and Lily. A glance towards the only open service desk showed Ms.Blue, who looked up from the computerized files to eye him indifferently. They held eye contact for an awkward moment before her eyes narrowed and she turned back to whatever work she’d been doing on the clunky beige machine. She still didn’t seem to like him, for some unknown reason, but it seemed that since Neal was no longer her case, she was going to keep her mouth shut. Good. 

He continued his pacing for another few minutes until at last Ms.Blue called out “Gold Family? They’re ready for you. Right through the door marked ‘Visitation’.”

On the other side of that door was a large, quite colourful playroom that was in complete contrast to the waiting and service area. This room was definitely meant for children and made a person feel much more welcomed. There were organized boxes and shelves with toys for kids of all ages, friendly photos of farm animals on the sky blue walls, one wall even had a mural of a barn on a grassy hill surrounded by various animals. 

Edith pointed toward a sheep and said “Hey, this one looks like one of ours!” nudging Glynis with her elbow. The other woman rolled her eyes.

However Reuben’s attention was immediately drawn to a large rainbow coloured carpet in the centre of the room where a baby boy was attempting to crawl towards a woman who knelt a couple feet away with an array of brightly coloured and interesting baby toys. His heart began to thump in his chest as the brown-eyed boy gave up on trying to push up on his knees and merely army-crawled over on his belly to claim a wooden train. 

The darker-skinned woman sighed with a tired expression on her face before picking up a clipboard and scribbling something down in pen. “He’s a stubborn one.” 

“Oh don’t you worry a thing about that.” Glynis said to the woman. “His father was much the same way.” She ruffled up Reuben’s hair with a fond grin.

He clicked his tongue with a roll of his eyes before attempting to fix his hair as the woman got up from her kneeling position to greet them. She introduced herself to them as Lily Tiger and then introduced the two other women seated at a table nearby as Astrid Nova and Tink O’bell. 

After an exchange of pleasantries Lily picked up the babe and offered him to Reuben to hold with a small smile. With his boy in his arms staring bright eyed up at him as he seated at the table, he’d never felt happier. When Neal’s tiny hand reached up and grabbed hold of his father’s nose, Reuben’s heart began to melt. As his eyes grew tearful and he beamed down at the child everything finally felt right in the world. “That’s right,” He choked out. “I’m your dad.”

——

“You look happy.” Fiona mentioned in attempt to break the awkward silence between her and her son while they had lunch at Granny’s on the fifth of January 1990. This was their first meeting since she crashed their Hanukkah celebration last Sunday. “Has something good happened?” 

He shrugged, the smile tugging at the corner of his lips unable to fade. “We had an interview with some people from the agency yesterday. It went pretty well. They said they’ll call in a few days with the time for our home inspection. With any luck I’ll have my son within the month.” 

“Your- Oh! Neal? You’re getting him back?” She responded, sounding surprised. 

He nodded. “Yeah, hopefully. Six and a half months later.” He gnawed gently on a crispy French fry. “I’m pretty excited about it.” 

His mother eyed him unsure, raising a brow. “You’re sure you’re ready for the responsibility? A child is a lot of work, you know.” 

Another sure nod. “I’m positive. Besides, Edith and Glynis will be around to help out. It’s not as if I’m doing this on my own.” He sighed dreamily, leaning back in his seat, grinning like an absolute fool. “I got to hold my boy for the first time yesterday and it was just… wonderful. Ever since I heard about the boy I’ve only ever wanted tae be one thing, an’ now I’ve finally got the chance!” His accent thickened slightly in his excitement. “I’m his dad. Do you know how proud that makes me?”

His mother eyed him strangely, as if there was something about him she just couldn’t understand. She picked at her meal for a moment in thought, and chewed pensively. After another minute of awkward silence she finally spoke. “You actually want to be a father, then? You’re excited? Serious? It’s important to you?” 

“Aye, very.” 

“Why?” She asked now, puzzled. “You have your entire life yet to live. Aren’t you afraid the boy will tie you down?”

He shrugged around a sigh. “Not really? I mean I’m still going off to college and besides, I’ve always liked the idea of a family. Love and happiness and warmth.” He suddenly grew awkward, fidgeting with his napkin. His voice became soft, almost fragile. “Those are things I’ve craved for a very long time, ever since we left Scotland it’s just been… bad for me, you know? Aside from Jefferson I’ve been pretty much alone for a very long time.” He was quiet for a long pensive moment before he looked back up to his mother. “This son, Neal… maybe he can love me. He can be my light. He can be my family and there’s nothing in the world I want more than a happy family.”

“Oh…” The woman went quiet again. She was about to try to apologize, as she had during Hanukkah, for allowing his life to be so miserable, however her son was very quick to cut her off and redirect the conversation somewhere lighter again.

“Belle’s really excited to meet him too. She’s so great. She and her father both offered to help me with him if I need it, too. She loves kids.” He was grinning like an idiot again thinking about his girlfriend now. “She’ll make a wonderful mother one day, no doubt about it.” 

Fiona furrowed her brow at that. “That’s not something you should really be thinking about right now. You’ve got enough on your plate as it is, don’t you think?”

The teen waved half-heartedly. “Yeah, I know. We’re still very young. I’m going to law school and she wants to go into nursing. We have a lot to accomplished before we can even consider expanding the family. We’re definitely not trying for any more children.”

“What’s this about children?” Asked the familiar voice of a waitress, Reuben’s classmate and one of Belle’s closest friends, Ruby Lucas. “Don’t tell me you’ve injected Belle with your filth. It’s already gag-worthy watching the two of you cuddle and kiss and make out and… ick.”

“Then put the bloody binoculars away and stay out of the tree by her window.” He shot back with a smirk. 

Her brows raised in amusement at the clap-back. “Ha! As if I’d perv on you two! I’ve got better things to do.”

He nodded in consideration. “Right, right, like Victor and Archie and Keith and Billy and Peter and-“ he started counting off their male classmates on his fingers.

“Oh fuck off!” She laughed. “I’m a flirt, not a whore!” Shaking her head amusedly she decidedly stuck out her hand to shake. Despite knowing him for ages, this was the first time an interaction wasn’t uncomfortable or just plain horrible from the get go. “You’re pretty cool when you’re not threatening to beat people up or whining about your issues. Who knew you had a decent sense of humour?” 

He shrugged and shook her hand briefly. His mother cleared her throat. “Reuben, I didn’t know you were so friendly with the waitress?” 

The waitress shrugged. “We’re not. We tolerate each other at best.” 

He huffed, amused. “Yeah, she’s a friend of Belle’s and also a friend of Milah’s. She thinks I’m the scum of the earth.” 

Ruby nodded affirmatively. “Mhm! You’re a troublesome punk who gets his kicks out of hurting people and making other people’s lives hell. But hey, you miraculously managed to get Belle to love you and you haven’t fucked it up yet, so as long as Belle’s happy, we’re civil.” 

He rolled his eyes. “If you ever stopped listening to the gossip and actually got to know people beyond rumours you might begin to see whatever it is that Belle see’s in me.” He took a long sip from his drink. “And if you want to stop following Milah and her ragtag gang like a lost puppy, I can give you the truth behind her and my tale. I promise you, It’s much more colourful than whatever she told you.” 

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh really? Did she leave out any tales of domestic abuse.” 

“Probably.” He shrugged. “Then again she wouldn’t make herself look bad.” 

Ruby laughed at that. “As if! Milah wouldn’t be able to hurt you, you’re a guy! And if she ever did you probably fucking deserved it. All you ever do is cause trouble! If it ever came out that you were innocent of anything accused of you, I’d voluntarily shit myself.” 

“You may want to stock up on diapers, then. More often than not, I am innocent and you might overhear some revelations in near future.” 

“Alright, lay one of these ‘revelations’ on me. Let’s see if I believe you.” 

“You remember that she cheated on me right?” 

The waitress rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, and we all gave her shit about it when we found out. That wasn’t great of her, but she had her reasonings and learned her lesson. Is that all the dirt you’ve got on her? C’mon tell me something I don’t know.”

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. He looked around the diner then and noted that there was a couple booths on the other end occupied by teens from the school. They group kept glancing in their direction and whispering. It was one thing to tell a single person something personal, but if he said anything here it would no longer be personal, it would get turned into gossip and twisted around into something wicked that only narrowly resembled the truth. He shut himself up, bowing his head to eye the table and merely shrugged a shoulder with a sigh.

Ruby only grinned. “Can’t think of anything can you?” 

Fiona eyed the waitress over, not liking the way she was suddenly treating her son. “I think it’s the opposite, dear. He’s thinking too much.” She cleared her throat again to grab her son’s and set her eyes back on him. “So, Reuben, when did you say you should be receiving Neal?”

“The end of the month if Astrid is a lovely as Edith claims, which after the interview yesterday, I believe she is.” He told her again, straightening up smilingly a little shyly again and toying with his straw as he was once again reminded of his precious boy.

“Who’s Neal?” Ruby but in again. 

“His son, of course.” Fiona answered. “He’s fought a long time for that boy.” 

Ruby faced the teen boy again. “Your son?” She asked tilting her head to the side. “With Milah?”

He nodded “I’ve almost won my battle.”

The waitress narrowed her eyes at that. “For custody? Milah hasn’t mentioned anything.” 

“Well, I don’t imagine she would have, dear.” The woman spoke in her son’s place again. “That little tramp never wanted him in the first place. She sent poor Neal packing at just a day old.”

The waitress was silent.

——

Standing on the edge of his aunt’s property in his oldest pair of jeans that were soiled with cold muck and an old thick hay-covered flannel jacket that at one point had probably been his father’s he awkwardly glanced across the dirt road towards the neighbours property that he had once been very welcomed on. 

The Nolan’s were one of the only other sheep herding families in this part of Maine, and after the move to America, had been easy friends with the Gold’s. In the early days Robert Nolan was good friends with Malcolm, and Ruth with Glynis, Edith and Fiona if Reuben’s mother ever came to the Ranch house. Reuben remembers playing in the fields with David and his twin brother James for hours as the women had tea and their Father’s helped each other with odd tasks.

There was a period of time where Reuben and the Nolan twins had been good friends. They bonded over their increasingly alcoholic fathers, the boy’s often exchanging escape tactics and routes for if things ever ‘got bad’, which happened to Reuben more frequently than the twins, but that doesn’t go to say that the twins were never struck. They spoke in hushed tones while their father’s went to the pub to drown in drink and the women did the bulk of the work. For years the boys would play together in woods, on the tire swing or in the tree fort they built themselves. On the weekends when Reuben came up to his Great Aunts property, they exchanged war stories and secrets and vowed to run away from, or fight, their fathers together one day. They said they’d always stick together.

Things changed rather drastically back in early ’87 when Robert, home after spending time away in rehab to become cured of his alcoholism took James out in the truck, the boy not realizing his father was still very much a drunkard, and killed them both in a fatal crash. David and Ruth had closed themselves into their house in despair, not desiring company and being tired of getting condolences. David only ever left his home for school and cut off any out-of-class communication with his and James’s former friends. Nowadays David was hardly acknowledged by anyone other than his girlfriend, Katherine, and he seemed alright with that.

Reuben sighed, shaking his head as he reminded himself of the tragedy and how he’d not lost just one but two good friends that day. The grief he felt in that moment almost caused him to turn around and go back to the barn to finish his day’s chores, but then Ruth stepped out of the little house with her purse, heading for the new truck, likely to go into town to get the groceries and Reuben found his courage again. 

He started across the road. “Hey, Mrs. Nolan?” He called out to her as he stepped onto her property.

The woman jumped in surprise, not used to company, and accidentally tossed her keys under the vehicle. She looked around for them for a moment before giving up with a sigh and turning to see whoever had called for her, her eyes widening upon seeing him. “Reuben? Is that you? Christ, it’s been… “

“A long time, yes.” He nodded as he approached. He glanced under the truck from where he stood and asked a “Did you…?” While pointing down towards the tire.

She nodded. “Yes, it appears I did. Would you be a dear and get them for me?” He chuckled with a nod before getting down to the ground to retrieve the lost keys. When he got back to his feet and handed them off she eyed him over quickly. “Why, look at you! You’re a man now aren’t you? Gosh, I still remember you being a nothing more than a boy.” She shook her head amused. “David’s the same way these days… you boys grew up too fast. Soon you’ll be having kids of your own, what a wild thought that is!”

He shrugged awkwardly, finding it funny that she brought that up. “Well, I grew a lot faster than I should, then. I already have a son.” He informed her, scratching the back of his head. 

The woman’s eyes went the size of dinner plates. “A son?! You? But aren’t you the same age as… and I thought your parents wanted you to wait until marriage…” 

Another shrug. “Yeah, they did, and I did too, but… it’s not a very nice story. A bad relationship… but things are working out for the best now.” 

“Well… at least things are looking up. Maybe one of these days you can bring your boy over so I can meet him?”

He grinned. “Yeah, once he’s home and comfortable. Actually, that’s one of the reasons I came over, see? I’m, uh, looking for a sitter for the next few months to watch over him while I’m at school. You still work from home, right? Would you by any chance be interested? I-I could pay you. I can afford around, $100 a week? Maybe a bit more.”

“Oh! Yes, that’d be just fine with me! Of course! I’d love to be of help! And you don’t need to pay me so much dear, you’re young, I understand. I’d be just fine with say, $75?”

“That’s hardly nothing by the day Mrs. Nolan… are you sure?” He asked in surprise.

The woman only nodded. “Consider it a favour. I know you’ve never had it easy.” 

He thanked her shyly and honestly before informing her that the gig would start in about two weeks and he’d give her a clearer date once he knew what day he’d have his son home by. She asked if he was a newborn to which he replied. “No, he’s just a little shy of seven months now. He’s been away with a foster family pretty much since birth.”

“Oh? But you’re taking him now?” She asked curiously. “Has something changed?” 

“A lot.” He admitted with a weary sigh. “The agency wouldn’t let me have him for a while and I didn’t really want to have him around my da’ anyway. I got a new girlfriend, and my da’ threw me out when he found out, so I was living with her and her father for the last month and a half. Then we started getting a little too… intimate… for our own and her father’s likings- he wants her to wait for marriage, which I really can’t argue, so I decided it was time to move in with my Aunts.” He said with a gesture of his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the ranch house. “They called the agency again with the update and we had an interview, they sent over an inspection crew, it’s all went well, they called this morning to say that he was mine again.” He explained rather quickly. 

“Oh, wow… that is quite a lot isn’t it?” She said, brows furrowed as she thought about all he’d told her. “So your new girlfriend, she’s alright with you having a son then?” 

“Yeah, she’s wonderful. She said she’d be flattered in taking his mother’s place if I’d like her to. His biological mother sort of… abandoned him.” He said with a frown and a shrug. “Belle’s a much better woman than my ex could ever be so I’m more than alright with tucking her into my little family, overjoyed really. I don’t know what I did to deserve her.” 

“Well it sounds like you’re quite smitten with this girl.” The woman teased. “Are you going to marry her?” She asked the age old question, a question that when he and the Nolan boy’s were young was often asked teasingly if they ever found themselves hanging around with any girls and making fools of themselves. 

The question still had that teasing lilt to it now, but Reuben all but ignored it in favour of grinning shyly, his face growing warm with a blush as he imagined his Belle in a gorgeous white gown. “Well,” he chuckled lightly swaying slightly from side to side. “I would like to, one day, if it all works out as planned.”

The woman rose a brow curiously, wondering just who this girl was that had stolen this young man’s heart. She huffed a short breath with a smile and a shake of her head. “Well then, you better work hard to make it work. No screwing around and getting yourself in trouble now, got it?” 

He nodded, glancing around as he remembered his other reason for coming here. “Is David home by chance? You just reminded me that there was something I needed to ask him about.”

She nodded and gave him an odd look. “I wasn’t aware the two of you were still close. David doesn’t really have many friends nowadays.” 

“We’re not really. I just heard something about him recently, a rumour really, but it’s been bothering me. I need to know the truth, basically.” He shrugged. “So, can I see him?”

The woman considered for a moment before nodding. “Sure. You remember where his room is, right?”

It was weird being in the house again after so long. Things were different than he remembered but enough was the same that he had no trouble finding David’s bedroom. He glanced at the locked door to the right of David’s and felt saddened when he saw that the childish sign that read ‘James’ was still hung on it. He thought that perhaps the room behind it might be frozen in time, just the way James had left it before he left that day to never return. He wondered how James might’ve been if he were still alive today. Would they still be friends?

With a shake of his head he knocked on the living brother’s door. He heard a quiet ‘Come in’ and heeded the direction, opening the door. David looked up from his computer… huh, neat. David had a personal computer, lucky guy. He blinked confusedly upon seeing his old friend. “Reuben?” He asked “How did you get in here?”

“Your mother let me in. I wanted to talk to you.” He replied simply, glancing towards the screen with interest. “What are you doing?” 

“Playing ‘Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego’. I-it’s a game. I also have ‘The Oregon Trail’, and ‘The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy’ if any of that interests you.” 

Reuben furrowed his brows in confusion. “Way over my head Dave. I haven’t a clue about any of that fancy computer crap.”

“Oh…” The other said. “Well, it’s basically like having an arcade in your house except the games have a plot and a storyline kind of like a book or a movie does. It’s pretty neat-o.”

“Aha, well, I didn’t come here to talk about video games so…” he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

David stared at him for a moment before he realized what the other meant. “Oh! Right, uh one sec…” he clicked around with the machine for another minute or so before the thing shut off and David stood up and reached for his jacket where it hung on the back of his chair. “Did you want to go anywhere?” 

He nodded in consideration. “It’s a bit of a personal conversation, so that’s probably for the best if your mother can’t overhear when she gets back.”

“Uh, alright sure.” He thought for a moment. “Treehouse?” 

“Do you want to go to the treehouse?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

The other was quiet for a long moment. “No, not really, honestly. It reminds me of…” he gestured awkwardly towards the wall shared with the abandoned room next to his.

Reuben sighed and gave a slow nod “Yeah, I thought so. We’ll go to my place. My aunts are at the shop until seven tonight, they sent me home to see to the chores.” He said before starting on his way down the hall.

Back in the Gold house and sitting at the kitchen table with cups of tea and Reid at Reuben’s feet, things started to feel a little more comfortable. 

“So,” David sipped his tea a little awkwardly. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well, let’s just say I heard something concerning about you and it’s been sort of bothering me ever since.” Reuben replied.

“Heard something concerning?” The other asked with a tilt of his head. “What about and who from?” 

“My girlfriend, Belle, recently revealed to me and her father that she’s not quite the good little Christian girl and would like to have sex before marriage-“

“Whoa there buddy, I-I don’t really want to know about what you do in the bedroom, alright?” The blond interrupted.

Reuben rolled his eyes. “I do nothing in the bedroom, I was just setting up. Anyway, her way of fighting her point was to say that nobody waits anymore, in fact earlier that day…” he paused, met his friend’s gaze with a seriousness. “Mary Margaret had told her that you and her are having an affair behind Katherine’s back.” 

David froze with his cup halfway to his mouth and it was that and the fearful look on his face, followed by one of shame that told Reuben all he needed to know. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “David...” He said with a shake of his head. “What the hell are you doing?” 

The other shrugged around a nervous gulp of tea. “I-I don’t know…” 

The shorter sighed. “You can’t do this to them, Dave. It’s not right. Take this from someone who’s been cheated on, it’s not a good feeling. It’s shite!”

David nodded slowly. “Yeah… I heard about that.” He took another awkward sip. “Are you alright?”

“I am now now that I’ve found Belle, but I wasn’t. Actually- no, that’s wrong.” He shook his head. “Admittedly, I’m still pretty broken. I get jealous and I jump to conclusions and my trust is just absolutely shattered… I’m really paranoid that I’m not good enough, you know?” 

David patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, you’re enough, man. I mean, I don’t really know much about your situation with this ‘Belle’ but she’d be wrong if she saw you as anything less than the great guy you are.” 

Reuben smiled softly, almost sadly. “Yeah, no worries there. I’m pretty sure she actually thinks I’m better than I am. She’s really great.” 

“That’s good.” 

He nodded. “Yeah.” He agreed but then he blinked, remembering what they were supposed to be talking about. “Anyway, about the whole Kathrine and Mary-Margaret situation…”

David tensed again, dropping his arm back to the table. He fingered the tablecloth nervously as he thought. “I don’t know what to do.” He admitted.

“End things with one of them, obviously, and do it nicely. Choose one or the other, or even neither of them because you can’t have both. You know that.” He shook his head before meeting his old friends eyes. “Dump one. If it’s Mary Margaret, tell her you just can’t continue to do this to Katherine, if it’s Katherine tell her you just don’t feel the same anymore. Let them down easily but let her know it’s over. If they’re reasonable, they’ll understand. If they don’t,” He shrugged “it wouldn’t have worked out anyway.” 

David let out a world weary sigh. “But I don’t want to hurt either of them…” 

“Well you’re going to have to, because trust me, one day Kathrine will find out, whether it be through the grapevine or walking in on the act, and trust me, that betrayal will hurt a lot more than any regular break up ever could. When you find out you’re not the only one it’s just so awfully painful. It’s as if they never loved you. You feel as if you never mattered. A civil breakup is much easier, much cleaner and controlled, it’s just nicer overall.”

Davids stared into his cup for a long moment before giving a grave nod. “Alright, you’re right. I’ll put some thought into it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, y’all know what I’m gonna ask for here by this point! Lol 
> 
> Give me your thoughts on anything and everything! I love reading your comments and talking to to! Criticisms are very welcome here as well! 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> ~Trash


	13. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with his son a little earlier than expected, Reuben has no choice but to bring Neal to school with him. 
> 
> Truths unravel and progress is made.

Chapter 13

Belle anxiously tapped her foot under her desk, eyes jumping from her assignment to the clock on the wall. Reuben was late. It was 9:17am on a Friday morning and he was late. He was hardly ever late, and when he was it was usually only five minutes tops. Hopefully nothing bad had happened on his way to school. Hopefully he hadn’t fallen ill or gotten hurt.

She sighed, shaking her head. Ever since he moved into his aunts’ house she’d been worried sick about his wellbeing. She’d gotten so used to him just being around and being able to check in on him every few minutes and now that he was no longer in her apartment she was constantly paranoid that something bad was going to happen and she wouldn’t be around to help. In reality he was probably just fine. He must’ve just slept in, or maybe he missed the bus? He’d turn up sooner or later. She had nothing to worry about. 

Just as she finished convincing herself that all was fine there was a knock on the classroom door and Mr. Cogsworth got up to let whoever it was in. Once the door opened the teacher stood still for a moment before there was an exchange of whispers. At last after a moment or two the teacher stepped aside and in walked Reuben pushing a stroller with a sleeping baby boy in it. 

The class went deathly silent for a moment before people began to whisper and murmur. He headed for his seat, sitting quickly and parking the stroller on his immediate right. He seemed unfazed by the people gossiping with a content smile pulling at the corners of his lips. After Cogsworth handed him the assignment he sighed, glancing at the sleeping boy before starting on his work. 

The child didn’t stay quiet for overly long as fifteen minutes later he woke from his nap with a wail that startled several people, including his father. Eyeing the child for an awkward moment, Reuben seemed to be considering what to do before sighing, setting his pencil down and turning to the baby. The class watched as he took the boy out of his seat and just sat with him against his chest, rubbing small, slow circles over his back. In a matter of seconds the crying waned into whimpers as the tired babe snuggled against his father’s shoulder and started to drift back off to sleep. 

Belle smiled fondly at the scene, silently amazed that he guessed what Neal wanted on the first go. Belle knew that babies were often fussy and many new parents struggled to differentiate a hungry cry from a tired or wet cry. It seemed to her that Reuben was a natural, and it warmed her heart to see that Neal had easily accepted the transfer over from his last foster family to his father. 

With the babe sleeping comfortably on his shoulder, Reuben met Belle’s eye and grinned proudly. She huffed amusedly. “It looks like Papa Bear has been activated.” 

He chuckled and the child started and stirred at the sound so he quietly shushed the boy. When Neal grew quiet again he whispered. “I like the sound of that. ‘Papa’.” He thought for a second with a decisive nod. “Yeah, I’m a very happy Papa.” 

“It looks like he’s pretty happy too. He’s taken to you alright then?” She asked quietly. 

“Aye,” He nodded in response. “He’s not hard to win over. He’s a big cuddle-bug.”

She giggled at that. “Just like his Papa, then?” She teased.

He blushed lightly and grumbled a low affirmation.

——

Milah didn’t often pay much attention to what was happening around her when in the school setting. She was used to the hustle and bustle of the hallways, with un-eager teens dragging themselves from class to class with very little regard of their own surroundings, chattering aimlessly about the latest rumours or gossip. Those were two things of which Milah never cared much for and certainly not after her pregnancy last year. People always had something to say or add, never kind or truthful and so why the hell would you ever listen? She simply tuned out her surroundings in favour of simply getting through the week, however even she found it rather hard to miss seeing a baby stroller and hearing a baby’s cry as she passed by the gym on her way to her health class. 

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back towards the scene she’d almost walked blindly by to try and see what the hell was going on. Why on earth was there a baby in the school and more importantly who’s was it? Her eyes jumped from the stroller to the young woman standing behind it and was taken by surprise when she recognized Reuben’s current girlfriend. She blinked confusedly for only a moment before the gymnasium doors opened. 

“Thanks for watching him, sweetheart. Coach says I got the day off.” He said, kissing the girl’s cheek. 

“Oh, it’s not a problem, really. I only wish I could be of more help. I really don’t know what to do when he’s awake.” She huffed with an awkward, self-loathing smile as she gestured half-heartedly towards the crying child. 

Reuben shook his head amusedly with a shrug. “I don’t expect you to, but…” he checked his watch briefly. “He had a big breakfast before we came and woke up from a great nap to scream like that? It must be time for a diaper change.” A grin spread across his lips. “If you really want to help…” 

The girl huffed a short laugh. “Oh no! I think you’re capable of doing that. I’d love to learn some other time, however I have a class to get to right now.” 

He chuckled warmly. “I understand. I’ll see you at lunch then?” 

“Mhm!” She nodded quickly. Then the two of them shared a chaste kiss and Belle was off. 

Milah watched with narrowed eyes as her ex watched his girlfriend go with a smile before turning his attention back to the baby. She was a little thrown off by the way his smile only grew when he saw the child. Actually no, she was thrown off by witnessing the entire encounter.

“What the hell is going on?!” She asked with a hiss as she marched her way over to investigate. 

He looked up from where he was currently crouched, peeking into the little storage compartment below the child’s seat. “I’m looking for diapers and wipes.” He replied deadpan. “Powder too, apparently he’s prone to wet rashes.” 

She rolled her eyes. Could he go one interaction without being a sarcastic asshole? “I mean, what is Neal doing here?” 

“Furthering his education. He’s a maths and science prodigy, youngest one ever. They say he’ll be smarter than Einstein.” Nope, definitely couldn’t drop the sarcasm apparently. “What the hell does it look like Milah?” 

With a frustrated sigh and a glare in his direction she said. “Well I don’t know what it looks like, that’s why I’m asking you. I thought you said he was under foster care in Augusta?” 

“Well, he was and now he’s not.” He said matter-of-factly as he stood from his position after confirming everything he needed to change the baby was under the stroller. “Now he’s legally under my Aunts’ care until I’m done with school, and then he’s mine, as he should be.” 

“That doesn’t explain what he’s doing here with you and your sickening lady-love right now.” She responded with a sneer 

He huffed a surprised laugh. “Oh? Is that jealousy I sense?” 

She glared. “Hardly. I just want to know what she’s doing around him.” 

“The answer to that is very simple. Belle is just fantastic and we’re quite serious about our little romance. She’s expressed interest in playing the role of mother in our family. You know, considering that Neal…” he paused, sending her a condescending look. “… Doesn’t have one.” 

She opened her mouth the respond, a rebuttal sharp on her tongue and ready to strike however it never got the chance to release as he held up a hand and interrupted. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have a son to take care of.” He turned away from her then, heading in the direction of the boy’s change room figuring it would be empty enough as he’d seen most of his classmates already in the gymnasium moments ago. He could clean Neal up there.

——

The cafeteria had an odd energy about it today, he realized as he spoon fed Neal some weird orange coloured mush from a jar that smelt vaguely of carrots and beef. The agency had instructed him to start introducing Neal to solid foods and steadily increase his servings over the following months until he was no longer on a formula diet. So that meant Neal was having half a jar of baby food for lunch today because Reuben had no way to warm up his milk in a school setting. 

He glanced around at the surrounding tables noting that as he looked in their directions people would turn away and pretend they had been simply eating their lunches. He supposed the other students were just curious, maybe even surprised to see him, a known troublemaker, fathering a small child without complaints. He wondered what they were all thinking.

A tray being placed in front of him shook him out of his thoughts and he looked up with a smile towards his girlfriend. “Thanks Belle, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

She smiled and shook her head amusedly. “Right now? You’d be going hungry. How did you manage to remember to pack everything Neal could possibly need today, but forgot your own lunch?” 

He shrugged sheepishly as she took her seat next to him at the empty circular table, on the other side of the stroller. “The babe takes priority.” He said as he offered the child another spoonful of mush. 

The chair on the other side of Reuben was pulled out suddenly and Jefferson plopped himself into it ungracefully. He took in the scene his best friend and his offspring made and a grin spread across his face. “Well don’t you make a heartwarming pair! Father and son, reunited at last. I was wondering why you weren’t in gym today.” 

Reuben shrugged. “I didn’t think Neal would be very good at playing basketball.”

Jefferson snorted a small laugh at that. “Just watch, this kids gonna grow up and be the star of his team. Neal Gold, The StoryBrooke Dragons, 2005-2006!” 

Reuben shook his head at his friends antics. “What if he plays for one of the Boston schools?” 

Jefferson gasped dramatically. “You traitor!” 

Reuben only shrugged and continued to feed his kid. 

A moment later, to their surprise, more people came to sit at their typically lonely little table. Reuben looked up and was shocked to find David and Mary-Margaret settling in next to Belle, the two girls starting up a conversation based around one of their classes. David met his eye and sent him an awkward smile. 

After making sure Neal was alright with his current mouthful, Reuben sat up to greet his old friend. “David, what brings you to this end of the cafeteria? Don’t you usually sit over with Katherine?” 

David shrugged. “Yeah, but it’d be a little awkward sitting with her and her friends now that we’re no longer together.” 

He nodded. “I see, so you decided to break up with her? Good call.” 

“Actually,” David began, pausing as he took a quick bite of his sandwich. The action reminded Reuben that he too had a lunch and he reached out for a couple of fries. “Katherine broke up with me. She was also seeing someone else. Now she’s dating Frederick Knight.” He said with a wave in the direction of his former seat. “You don’t mind if we sit with you guys right? It’s just that your table is usually pretty empty and well…” 

“Yeah, it’s alright.” He confirmed, munching on his greasy cafeteria lunch. “I’m sorry about the Katherine situation…” 

The blonde shrugged again, appearing awkward. “It’s fine. It all worked out for the best. Mary-Margaret and I can be public without feeling ashamed, so… yeah.” 

Reuben nodded understandingly as he picked up the messy burger and bit in. He sent a sideways glance towards Belle’s lunch and felt a twinge of jealousy. He missed her packed lunches full of fruit and yogurt and the leftovers from the night before. She caught his eyes on her food and slid the Tupperware full of diced fruits and berries his way. He raised a brow but didn’t argue when when she placed her fork on his tray. He set down his greasy cafeteria lunch, kissed her cheek affectionately, and then tucked into the fruit salad. 

David observed them curiously. “I take it she’s the ‘Belle’ you were talking about last time we spoke.” 

Belle, figuring her boyfriend was too occupied with his little snack to respond, answered the blond with a grin and a nod. “I don’t believe he knows any other ‘Belle’s’ so, yes that would be me.” 

The males nodded slowly, considering something he wasn’t quite sure about. “And you two are…?” 

Belle blinked curiously, head tilting to the side. “We’re?” She asked. 

“They’re dating.” Mary-Margaret piped in. “At least I think… I mean based off of the ‘I wish he’d just nail me’ conversation we had last month, I would hope.” 

Reuben suddenly inhaled a half-chewed grape and fell into a mad fit of coughing, meanwhile Belle turned a bright shade of scarlet. “Mary-Margaret!” She squeaked in embarrassment before moving in to help her choking partner by roughly patting his back. 

Also red with embarrassment, the brunette quickly apologized. “It just slipped! I’m sorry!” 

Jefferson, on the sidelines, chuckling something near mad decided to comment. “That’s what he said.” Along with a nod in his best friend’s direction and a crude hand gesture.

Reuben, regaining his breath again barked out at low. “Feck off Jeff!” 

Jefferson shrugged a shoulder, amused grin on his face before turning to David and Mary-Margaret. “Yeah, they’re together. Quite happily I must say.” 

David, unsure on how to react to the current happenings just nodded. “Alright, I thought so, I just thought that I remembered the situation being different at Zelena’s party.” 

Belle, still blushing, nodded. “We got together the morning following the party. When you dared me to sit in his lap we were only friends.”

The blond nodded hesitantly, before observing the two of them again as he ate. “Reuben?” He asked after a moment. 

The called after teen looked up to response but was interrupted by an unhappy squawk on his right from the stroller. The boy would apparently like more food. With a small sigh he turned to tend to his son again. 

Belle stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “May I? You need to eat too.” 

“I have been eating.” He responded.

“Not enough.” She replied. “Besides, I did say I would like to help.” 

He huffed a sigh and then nodded. “Fine. Do you need me to show you what to do?” 

Belle, with a grin, responded with a cheeky. “I have used a spoon before. I don’t think it’ll be that difficult.” 

“Right…” He replied with an awkward tight lipped smile. “Just… not too much? Half a spoon.” 

Belle nodded as she picked up the jar and spoon. She scooped up a little bit of the mush and offered it to the child. Neal gave her an odd look, not knowing exactly who she was meant to be but accepted the food from her regardless. 

David watched, a little puzzled by their behaviour.”Reuben?” He asked again. 

This time the other teen was able to respond. “Yeah?” 

“That kid, is it yours?” He question with a tilt of his head. 

“Aye.” He replied with a nod. “My son, Neal. I’m surprised you’re mom didn’t tell you about him, I hired her to babysit during the day starting next week.” 

David shifted uncomfortably a moment. “Yeah, she might’ve mentioned something like that. I just thought she’d misunderstood… and I remember the rumours from last year but I didn’t believe them… I mean you of all people having a kid at seventeen or eighteen? It’s a little hard to believe. 

The other teen decided to take a break from the fruit he was gifted to finish off his burger. After taking another bite he nodded in consideration. “Understandable. I did try my best to remain celibate until marriage, and I still try now as well, hence Belle’s… frustration… from last month.” He said with a tiny acknowledging nod in Mary-Margaret’s direction as he revisited her earlier point. “I can see where the confusion would come from.” 

“How did this happen then, if you don’t… Y’know.” Mary-Margaret asked then, re-entering the conversation with a tilt of her head. 

Belle, amused by her friend’s question reminded the group “Well, once is all it takes.” as she fed the baby another spoonful of his mush.

Reuben nodded again. “Which is why I don’t give in to urges and… teasings. Neal is in no urgent need of a sibling.” 

His girlfriend gave a snort of laughter. “Oh please, stop making yourself out to be a saint. Your Aunts had to pull your mind out of the gutter on Christmas, and my father was very close to killing you after the night in the kitchen.” 

Colour returned to his cheeks as he eyed her out of the corner of his eye. “You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?” When she rolled her eyes at him he nodded curtly. “I’ve done my job.” 

David’s brow quirked at that. “Wait, so you two haven’t… slept together at all?” 

Reuben shook his head. “Next to each other, yes. We’re quite fond of a cuddle, but nothing more. We haven’t even seen each other undressed.” 

“Well,” Jefferson interrupted. “Belle’s seen you in your underwear. Only bit she hasn’t seen is your wanger.” 

Belle shrugged. “I’ve seen the outline.” 

Jefferson nodded. “Yes, yes… so have I, but it’s not the same as seeing the raw meat.” 

Reuben sighed, long and fed up. “Will you two stop talking about my penis for one day? Seriously?” 

“Impossible.” Jefferson replied. “It’s a mystery we want to uncover. We have so many questions! Are you a grower too, or just a show-er? Are you circumcised or uncircumcised? Are your pubes dark or lighter like your hair? Are they curly or straight? Do your balls hang low?” 

Belle giggled at that last one. “I bet they wobble to and fro.” 

Reuben, disgruntled, muttered an unenthusiastic. “I sure as hell can’t tie them in a knot.” He shook his head at the same time he took another bite. “You guys suck.” 

Neal gurgled happily where he sat and the group looked in the direction to observe Belle making a game out of feeding him. The spoon was being flown about like an airplane as she made a low noise to match. As the spoon came in for a landing the child squealed and laughed before opening his mouth for a taste. The observers shared small smile as Belle turned and beamed at her boyfriend. 

“You’re a natural, Sweetheart.” Reuben said fondly. “He loves you.” 

Belle bit her lower lip to try as contain her grin, however the action did not achieve its goal. “Thanks.”

Suddenly, as if a switch was flipped they’re simple lunch-break turned to a hell zone with the arrival of one person… Milah, once again on a mission to make a scene. 

She rounded the table, eyes flashing determination seemingly heading straight for the babe and Reuben bolted up to stand quickly in front of her. “What the hell are you doing?!” He asked, somewhat alarmed. 

“Getting my son away from your whore.” She snapped, tone like ice, cold and sharp, as she tried to push past him. 

He pushed back, not allowing her passage. “Last I checked you didn’t have a son.” He fired back at her, momentarily deciding to ignore her rudeness towards his girlfriend.

It appeared as if his words stung, a surprising detail. “You know I’m still his mother despite-“ she began.

“No, you’re not!” He said with a rough hoot of laughter that sounded near hysterics. “You bloody gave up that right!” 

“I don’t want her involved in his-“ 

“Oh shut up! You don’t feckin’ have a say in who’s involved.” He interrupted with a growl. “Now get lost!” 

She bared her teeth, much like an angered dog would as she practically snarled back. “I’m his mother of course I have a say!” 

“You left him! You abandoned him! Signed the papers and threw him to the wind!” He cut back, gesturing angrily as he went and ending with an accusatory point to her chest.” You threw away your right to be his mother.”

“I made my sacrifice! He’s too big a responsibility! I couldn’t take care of him while I’m still in school!” She fought back. “I figured he’d find a nice home somewhere.” 

“You’re talking like he’s just some stray dog you found of the side of the road!” 

“Okay, my wording might not have been exactly right, but you do see my point don’t you?” 

“The point is you left him without a family!” He barked at her.

“And you think I don’t feel sorry for that?!” She hissed right back.

“Sorry isn’t enough!” He shouted. “You didn’t ever confirm he was mine! I had to find out after he was already gone! I had to drive to bloody Augusta to take a paternity test and fight for seven feckin’ months for a chance to hold my own son because you just couldn’t bear two bloody days with the boy!” He raged. “ I could’ve come home, met you in recovery, Jones and I could’ve taken the test, and when I was confirmed I could’ve figured out what to do with him- but no! It was ‘Reuben’s out of town, let’s just toss the babe.’ Wasn’t it?! Feckin’ selfish! No regard to Neal’s or my feelings!”

“You didn’t want a thing to do with me at the time!” 

“How could you blame me?! After everything you did? After what you took from me? Of course I was infuriated! I had every right!”

“I never took anything from you!” She said, sounding almost scandalized.

“Yes you did!” He snarled, teeth bared, fists clenched in a white-knuckled grip at his sides. “You took my bloody dignity, Milah! Time and time again, and you squashed it!” 

She gave a haughty laugh at that, hands taking place on her hips as her brows lifted in amused interest. “Your dignity? Really? Ha! What a laugh! Name one time I ever disrespected you, one time I humiliated you! Go on! I bet you can’t!” 

“August 26th 1988!” He fired back immediately, so quickly that Milah had just barely gotten her words out before he was responding. “The night he was conceived.” He said, quieter with a wave behind him in the direction of his son. “I…” he paused suddenly becoming very aware that they had caused a commotion and that the entire cafeteria, students and staff alike, had gone silent to watch. He glanced around, a certain awkward branch of fear alight in his eye, akin to embarrassment. If he went on they would know. 

They would all know. 

And then with that thought a determination fired up in him. They should all know! The gossip that left him in the dark needed to end! They should be awakened to the truth. “I didn’t want to have sex with you and you knew that.” He stated, voice oddly calm with the revelation. “I had told you countless times on many occasions ‘No’, that I was a man of Jewish faith and values and I intended on waiting until marriage for anything of that nature.” He broadened, tone growing a little louder so it was easy for all to hear. “In fact I told you ‘No’ that very evening right before you began to spike my drinks and get me absolutely wasted, and I know that’s what you did because I only had two drinks before switching to soda. I don’t remember a detail about that night after eleven and I highly doubt Coca-fucking-Cola would cause me to black out.” His voice at that point sounding rather bitter. 

The silent tension in the room was strong and heavy, a few people shuffled uncomfortably, some leaning over to whisper shortly with their neighbour. Everything felt very on edge.

“I-I…” he moved forward, voice wavering as he soaked in the discomfort surrounding him. “ I just remember waking up in a guest room with you and feeling so angry and scared and…” his voice dropped off then as a knot tied it’s self at the back of his throat. After a shaky breath he managed to choke out “absolutely worthless.” Before ducking his head to the ground, hands jamming themselves into his pockets. “And you laughed at me for it.”

There was a few gasps and quite a bit of murmuring from all around, people trying to figure out what was the truth. Milah heard them too and froze, eyes widening, then narrowing, she ground her teeth before opening her mouth to snap back however was silenced when Reuben shook his head and a hand came up to dash a couple of tears from his eyes. “Then the next few months after you were angry at me that you were pregnant, you treated it as if it was all my fault… it… it wasn’t. I had wanted to prevent such a thing. I said ‘No’… but that didn’t matter to you. I didn’t matter, my feelings weren’t respected.”

It was then that Reuben felt Belle’s prescience next to him. She laid a hand on his bicep and looked at him with such concern. He leaned into her touch, adoring the comfort her slight gesture had granted him. In response her other hand reached down and pulled his out of his pocket to intertwine their fingers. He huffed an amused breath and brought their joined hands up to brush a kiss to her knuckles. 

“You’re so pathetic.” Milah’s voice cut through.

“That’s where you’re very wrong.” Belle responded in place of her troubled boyfriend. “Reuben is a lot stronger, a lot braver than he looks. He’s endured a lot of dark things and yet he goes on.” 

“Fragile!” Milah hissed, attempting to ignore the other young woman. 

“Durable. He takes a lot of hits, but he always bounces back.” Belle defended. “I’m quite proud.” 

“Absolutely useless!” 

A male voice responded this time. “Incredibly handy! I’ve seen the effort he puts in in the fields.” David Nolan said with a sure nod. “There isn’t a thing he can’t fix, a sheep he can’t heard, not a bale he can’t carry.” 

“Stupid!” 

“Brilliant!” Jefferson joined in. “Every report card he’s ever received as long as I’ve known him hasn’t had a letter lower than C+, and that was in Spanish. But in his defence, have you ever heard a scot speak Spanish?” 

“Irresponsible!” 

A new female voice, not from Reuben’s table called out. “Milah, cut it out!” Ruby Lucas stood from her seat at their usual table and made her way towards the scene. “You’re making a fool of yourself. You said it yourself, a baby is a large responsibility and he’s seemed to take fatherhood In his stride. Leave the guy alone for once.”

Reuben was a little surprised to see Ruby standing up for him, she didn’t typically like him and more often than not sided with Milah. When he met her eye he saw a something akin to understanding in her then, even if she did look a bit guilty. It occurred to him that she was sorry for her prior judgments of him. He sent her a small, watery smile as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

“Yeah, cut it out!” Whale’s voice sounded as he stood from his seat as well. 

Looking around he was quite surprised to see the the amount of people on his side. Belle, Jefferson, David and Mary-Margaret, and now Ruby and Victor too. Maybe he wasn’t alone after all .

Milah looked ready to lunge, more venom waiting behind her teeth, pooling just on the tip of her tongue. A hand came down on her shoulder and she spun quickly, prepared to attack whoever dared touch her right then but was thrown off when she met a set of blue eyes she knew very well. 

“Ruby’s right, you’re making a scene.” Killian Jones told her, he also send an oddly sympathetic look towards Gold. “Leave him be, Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! What do you think of Papa Reuben? What are your thoughts on Milahs presence this chapter?   
> Any surprises? Do you have a favourite part? Anything you’re looking forward to or wish to discuss? 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I love receiving feedback and will always respond, even if only to say thank you!


	14. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuben has two very different encounters.

Chapter 14

Being seated in a cramped diner seat, squished between his best friend and his girlfriend, surrounded by others, all talking over each other wasn’t something he had ever necessarily thought he would enjoy quite as much as he currently was. It was just that he had gotten so used to being by himself that all the commotion happening around him was invigorating! Joy seemed to pulse through his veins as he hung out with all of his friends. Friends! He had friends! And more than just one or two! There was currently seven of them in the diner right then, crowded into this one booth together.

“So, Yeah Jacob and I were just chilling out talking about the science homework and then his fucking psychotic brother came along and started freaking out over conspiracy theories and totally wrecked the entire night! The dude is fucking nuts!” Victor was currently going off. 

David nodded. “You’re talking about Hayden? Yeah that guy’s pretty messed up. I heard it was a head injury when he was a toddler that screwed him up, have you seen his eye? It’s all red and stuff. Freaky dude. I wouldn’t mess with him.” 

Reuben snorted then “I wouldn’t mess with either brother. Jacob’s screwy too. Remember in eighth grade when he brought a knife to school and tried to stab Regina at recess because he thought she might me a witch?”

Jefferson nodded. “Yup! Man, that was so wild! But do you guys remember when Hayden slept with the girl Jacob had a crush on in sophomore year and they fought each other on the soccer field and literally came out of it with the exact same injuries. That was super weird.” 

Mary-Margaret seemed pensive before she popped into the conversation. “Alright, they’re pretty odd, yes, but they can’t be the most unstable guys in our year. What about Edmond Dantès? He tried to poison people didn’t he? And blamed it all on Regina or something.” 

David once again agreed. “Oh yeah, I remember that! He was spiking the punch at the dance! What a nutcase!” 

Belle looked around in concern. “Seriously? How did you all survive living here for so long? It sounds like everyone just wants to kill each other.” 

Victor nodded “Yeah, more or less. The goal is to just try to be either really tame and invisible or really weird yourself.” 

Ruby, sitting on the end laughed at that. “Yeah, and even if you’re not trying to be at the front of the gossip you probably will be at some point. Reuben can tell you all about that.” 

Everyone seemed to agree to that and all looked towards Reuben who huffed amusedly. “I deserved some of the attention. I played myself up quite a bit last year with all the fighting” he shrugged. 

“Why did you get in so many fights anyway?” Mary-Margaret asked. She’d always wondered why he was so...problematic.

A new male voice entered the conversation as somebody came to join their little party. “Well that’s easy to answer. After duking it out with me, it was just expected of him.” Killian Jones said with a grin and then mocked the gossipers “‘Did you hear about what happened between Gold and Jones? They totally scrapped it out!’, ‘ I heard Gold just jumped at him and the principal had to haul him off! He’s suspended for like two weeks!’, ‘What a scrappy little bastard!’” 

Reuben rolled his eyes and sighed. “Well, yes, but there’s also the whole ‘People are feckin’ disgusting bastards’ thing. Like Gary Stone earlier this year. He deserved it.” 

Jefferson pounded a fist down on the table in excitement. “Oh yeah! He was tryna get sweet with Belle and you just fucking came in and claimed your territory!” He laughed. “I remember that! I teased you about having a thing for her.” 

Another eye roll. “Teasing?! Is that what you call saying ‘If you were apes, she would totally fuck you in a bush right now!” 

Belle blushed lightly and giggled. “Well, he was probably not wrong. That’s just how apes do things. They fight over a girl and the winner becomes her mate for the season.” 

Ruby let out a short laugh. “Forget being apes, she would probably screw you in a bush right now if you asked her!” 

The others all chuckled and Reuben only shrugged. “Yeah… I don’t doubt that.” He said with a teasing grin. 

Belle, fluttering her lashes asked him an equally teasing “Want to go find a bush?”

He huffed amusedly and shook his head. “Not today.” 

The group of them quickly jumped back into the conversations of their friends and classmates. They joked around and gossiped and Reuben followed along with an amused grin, or at least he did until he caught eyes with… him. 

He was sat across the diner on one of the barstools, leaning against the bar itself and nursing a cheap spirit. He was dressed in his better clothes, his face clean-shaven and his hair trimmed. Reuben almost hadn’t recognized him at first glance, it had been a long, long time since he’d seen that man looking even remotely put together and so he merely stared. The man stared back, his expression blank but his gaze steady. 

A hand covering his where it sat on the tabletop forced his eyes away from the stare-down and he looked back towards his girlfriend. Belle was looking at his with a look of concern. “What’s wrong? Who is that?” 

He shook his head. “Nothing… it’s nobody…” he said and he glanced back towards the bar to see the man paying for his drink with pocket change. What was he doing here, watching him? Was he trying to tell him something? Prove a point? Planning something? Or maybe it was just a coincidence… it was a small town, they were bound to run into each other eventually. Yeah, he decided, just a coincidence. 

As the man turned to leave he sent Reuben a strained, awkward smile, as if he was trying to be friendly and that’s when Reuben decided that the man definitely had some sort of agenda. “Hey, sorry guys, I-I need the restroom, excuse me…” he said as he stood up. 

“Diner food, am I right?” Victor joked with what he assumed was meant to be a knowing grin. “Goes right through you.” A couple of the other chuckled at that. 

“Uh, Yeah… sure…” he said before heading towards the hallway at the back of the diner, but he walked right past the Men’s room and instead pushed through the back door into the alley. He let out a heavy sigh and thumped his head back against the brick as he leaned against the wall, running his hand over his face. He needed a bloody cigarette and a moment to himself. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack. He pulled out a dart and held it between his lips as he searched for his lighter. As he patted his pockets down he heard it, the flick of an opening Zippo, the soft sound of the flame burning, the click of the lighter being shut and somebody filling their lungs with nicotine. All of this was followed up by the dreaded voice of the man himself. “Need a light, boy?” 

He didn’t look up, he didn’t react. He only asked “What are you doing here?” 

“Same thing as you, apparently. ‘aving a puff.” The man replied. 

He sighed frustratedly, impatiently and turned to look at the man. “You know that’s not what I feckin’ meant. The hell are you talking tae me for? You made it pretty clear last time that you wanted nothing tae do with me!” 

The man dropped his eyes, looking to the pavement then and shrugged before taking another drag. “Dinnae ken…” He said lowly. “Just saw you… and… ah dinnae ken.” 

“You’re sober.” He realized then, eyeing the man over slowly, his clean appearance, the look on his face, the darkness in his eyes. “Really sober… the drink you had in the diner, it was-“

“The first in weeks. I havenae had the money…” 

“You never did. Mom did.” He said plain and simple. There was a strained moment of silence before he continued speaking. “I heard she left you.” 

“You did, Huh? I thought you might, you’re the reason she left.” 

He sighed as he finally located his lighter and was able to take a drag of his cigarette. “I didn’t do shit, the way you treated me is why she fucking left, and I don’t blame her. I only wish she left you sooner.” 

“If you’d only followed the rules-“ 

“Bah, Don’t give me that bullshit Da’, it didn’t matter to you what I did or for what reason. You got your kicks outta kicking the crap out of me. Why the hell would I follow any rules when it doesn’t bloody matter? If I’m gonna get socked in the nose, may as well be for a good reason.”

Malcolm stayed quiet, merely taking a long draw from his cigarette. Reuben kept going. “I tried my best you know? I tried my best to be a good son, to follow the faith. Despite everything, part of me still looked up to you, still wanted to impress you, God knows why… but now…” he huffed out another long, smoke-filled breath. “I’m just trying to be someone I’m proud of being and I don’t give a rats ass what you think about me. I’m my own man with my own family to worry about. You can go feck yourself for all I care.” 

To Reuben’s surprise, his father didn’t anger after being told off. “I would say A’m sorry, but we both know that dinnae mean jack coming from me.” The man said with an awkward chuckle. He even had the sense to look the slightest bit ashamed of himself. “Just do your family a favour and don’t become an alcoholic.” 

Reuben glanced to the side curiously, eyeing this cleaner version on his dad over as if he was trying to piece together some sort of puzzle. He’d never expected to have a civil conversation with this man, ever in his life, let alone hear something akin to regret in his tone. 

Don’t get him wrong, Reuben would never forgive Malcolm for what he’d done, he could never forget the years of pain, but… it still felt nice to have a moment like this with his father, after everything. After a moment he let out an awkward breathy laugh of his own and responded with a simple. “Yeah, not in the plan.” 

The older shrugged. “Wasnae a part o’ mine either... if you remember any of that.” 

He couldn’t help but smile fondly as he remembered their life before and nodded. “Aye… I remember. I remember home well.” He hesitated a moment before giving in with shaky sigh. “I remember you.” He said.

Malcolm shuffled about, transferring from one foot to the other. He didn’t say anything, only nodded and looked to the ground. They smoked their cigarettes in silence before the man, hands in pockets asked “How is your mother?” 

Reuben startled slightly, he hadn’t been expecting the conversation to continue. He shrugged simply “Good, I think… we don’t talk too much, I still haven’t really forgiven her, and I think it upsets her.” 

“Forgive her? What did she do?” The man asked confusedly. “She didn’t do anything.” 

“Exactly.” The teen replied. “She did nothing. She let you hurt me, again and again. She watched, listened, but didn’t try to stop you, or take me away, or get you any proper help… she never said anything. And in a way… that’s worse.” He revealed quietly. “It was like she didn’t give a shit about either of us, Y’know?”

“Oh…” was the only response. 

Reuben took another huff of his dart, blowing the smoke out in a large cloud and watching it blow off and disappear before he continued. “I can understand you. Even though you put me through hell, I can understand. You’re a Jewish, Scottish immigrant who didn’t have any kind of father figure in his life to look up to… you gave life and family your best shot, but it didn’t work and so you just… let go, became an awful alcoholic and it really fucking sucked… but it’s understandable. That doesn’t mean I’ll ever forgive you, but I get it.” He clarified briefly before returning to the main conversation, his mother. “Mum, on the other hand, she didn’t face the same prejudices or hardships. She’s English. She’s better respected, she makes good money for a woman in her line of work, she doesn’t drink, she had everything put together, had every means to help in whatever way she could but she did nothing! If she really cared about me she could’ve taken me away. If she really cared about you she could’ve sent you off on one of those rehab plans or whatever… I don't know… but she just… watched. I’ll never understand that.” 

Malcolm shrugged himself, taking a drag of his cigarette as he seemed to think. “Fiona, she’s… she loves from a distance. Doesn’t always make sense.” 

Reuben snorted in distaste. “Yeah, I know. I hardly know her, and she’s my mother. ” 

There was another long stretch of silence where nothing more happened or was discussed. They both just stood, leaning against the wall just two feet apart from one another, their posture and stances the exact same. The stared elsewhere in dead silence, one at the wall across from them, the other at the ground as the minutes ticked by. Neither of them really had anything more to say, but neither made any move to leave. 

Lost in his thoughts, Reuben almost didn’t notice when the diner door creaked open. He probably wouldn’t have noticed at all if David Nolan’s voice hadn’t sounded. “Hey, Gold? Everything okay out here?” 

Of course both men, young and old responded to their surname with a glance in the direction of origin. The senior Gold however looked away quickly, pushing off the wall. He gave his son a solid pat on the shoulder in goodbye, saying a quick “Well, A’ve got an interview soon.” As he passed both boys to head down the alley and away in the opposite way than he’d come. 

David and Reuben watched the man go and eventually disappear around the corner, neither really understanding what had just happened, though for different reasons. 

“Was that your dad?” David hesitated to ask. 

“Yeah,” Reuben responded as he pushed past David to re-enter the diner. “We won’t mention it.” 

“Did he do anything?” The other insisted on asking.

Again, in the same, short tone as before Reuben said “No, that’s why we won’t mention it.”

The brief meeting had gone well, the conversation although a bit strained had been relatively pleasant. Nobody had gotten angry, but most importantly, nobody had gotten hurt. This didn’t sit well for Reuben. Internally he didn’t trust it. There was no way that that was simply it. 

The relaxed conversation would trouble him for the days to come. 

—

Less than two weeks following the brief conversation with his son, Malcolm Gold was once again absolutely shit-faced. It had been a rough week. He’d had several interviews but none of them had gone in his favour, the government had shut off the power because he hadn’t paid the bills, and he’d just received divorce papers in the mail the day before. He was stressing out and he was absolutely desperate for a way to try and bring order back into his life. This is what lead to him using up his last dollars to buy himself a case to get completely plastered on. 

In his drunkenness, the only solution to his problems that he could come up with was his wife. He did a bit of snooping around, calling a few old buddies with questions until he found out where his Fiona was currently living. Now, he found himself facing an apartment door and damn near ready to get on his knees and beg her not to leave him like he should’ve done the night she stormed out. 

He knocked on the door and waited. After a moment when nobody answered he knocked again. A few seconds later the door opened up and he saw his beautiful wife. “Fiona…” he slurred slightly, not knowing what else to say. 

She only gave him a dirty look and went to close the door. He stuck out a hand and stopped the door from slamming in his face. “Fiona, please! Can’t we talk?” 

“No, Malcolm. I told you, I’m done with you.” Her tone was stern but she wasn’t shouting at him. He considered that a good thing. 

“C’mon baby… don’t ye believe in second chances?” 

She looked repulsed then and he cringed immediately, knowing even through the thick haze that he’d definitely said the wrong thing. He opened his mouth to try again but she spoke instead. “You threw our son away!” She hissed at him.

Oh. She was still mad at that? That’s it? “Yes, well, as I said, second chances? We could make another son.” He said with his best suggestive grin and a wink. 

“Well, that was just disgusting.” Said a new voice from within the apartment. A voice he recognized.. 

“He’s here?!” Malcolm asked in an angry confusion. 

Fiona gave a firm nod. “I invited them over for a nice, family dinner.” 

“Them?” The man furrowed his brows as he tried to comprehend what his wife meant. 

“Yes, us.” His son called out again from inside. “Myself, my son, and my girlfriend. If you weren’t absolutely pissfaced, you would remember they do, in fact, exist.”

Malcom’s face heated with rage then. Was that brat talking back to him? How fucking dare he- but no. That’s not what he came here for, he reminded himself and he calmed his blurry thoughts. He came here to try to fix things with his wife because otherwise he would be royally screwed over. He’d be bloody homeless in no time without a bit of financial support! He sighed and shook his head before meeting the woman’s eyes. “Please? Can I just come in? Just for a chat?” 

Fiona shook her head. “Reuben doesn’t want to see-“ 

“Actually I’m a little interested in where this is going.” The teen interrupted, he was indeed intrigued. Something had certainly happened in the last week or so to bring his lowlife father back down to his usual hell. “Let him in, let’s hear what the drunkard has to say.” 

With a heavy sigh Fiona opened the door. “Five minutes, that’s all you get.” 

Malcolm entered the apartment and took a quick look around. He couldn’t focus but from what he could tell, the place was nice. Everything appeared to be new, his wife clearly having taken the whole moving thing strongly in her stride. The door opened into the kitchen and it was obvious Fiona was making a wonderful little dinner. He glanced into the next room, the living room and saw a most interesting scene. His son, Reuben was laying over top of his tramp’s lap, his head on the armrest of the sofa with a wee babe asleep on his chest and the girl playing idly with his hair. They certainly looked cozy, he thought in mild disgust. 

He watched as Reuben moved carefully, slowly to sit up, claiming a chaste kiss along the way before he stood and carried the babe to a bassinet and laid him down in it. The teen turned back to the girl with a grin. Malcolm almost gagged when they embraced. Young love. Despicable. 

Fiona glanced into the room with a small smile. “They’re such a cute little family, the three of them. It’s so great to see him happy.” 

Malcolm said nothing in regards to his son, he merely sniffed, and turned away. “Fiona, Love, can’t you please come home?” He half-slurred.

“This is my home. It’s the most at home I’ve felt in years.” She responded coldly. 

“But Fiona-“

“I know what you’re about to say and I don’t want to hear it Malcolm! You’re not going to change! You’ve never changed! You don’t want to change!” She wasn’t shouting, she didn’t want to wake up her grandson, but she certainly didn’t sound calm.

“I’m nothing without you!” Her ex said a little loud, but luckily he didn’t wake the baby sleeping in the next room. 

“You were nothing with me, as well.” Reuben heard his mother’s voice turn ice cold. “If you had half a brain you might realize that was why I left. Ever think about that? Of course not! All you’ve ever thought about for the better part of the last decade is your next beer, the next football game, and how to make your son feel like shit!” 

“Oh, like you were any better!” The man’s voice rose in anger. “You made him feel just as crap! You feckin ignored us both! Working early mornings and late nights-“

“Well somebody had to, Malcolm, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be you!” 

In the living room Reuben jumped out of a trance when Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked to her and noticed the concern in her eyes. “Are you okay?” He heard her ask. 

He nodded. “Yeah, why?” But flinched when he heard his father’s voice grow louder into a drunken roar. His mother yelled back, standing her ground. In the bassinet Neal awoke with a cry. He stood quickly to comfort his son, holding the boy against his chest and simply pacing, trying his damndest to block out the adults arguing in the next room. 

Belle watched her boyfriend worriedly. She could tell he wasn’t okay, she herself wasn’t feeling very okay at the moment. The situation was almost overwhelming and she could hardly imagine what it might be like to grow up in an environment where this was considered normal. 

The voices only raised and the accents only thickened. Belle could hardly make out a word of it but she could tell that things were certainly not good and would definitely not end well. She stood and once again place a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder, stopping him in his pacing, and met his eyes. They were panicked. “Maybe we should go?” She suggested. 

“No,” He shook his head. “I promised Ma’ dinner tonight. I promised we’d talk...” It was then that the two of them heard his mother shriek and the teenage boy’s eyes turned dark. “Take him!” He quickly instructed as he all but dumped the baby in her arms before her hurried into the kitchen. 

His mother was on the floor. 

He didn’t even take the time to assess the situation further than that before he was up in his father’s face shoving him back. “Oi! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He shouted. “You don’t bloody touch her!” 

“She’s my feckin’ wife, ah can do whatever ah bloody wa-“

Reuben didn’t even let him finish his sentence before he slugged his father across the face. “She’s not your anything anymore, but she is my mum! An’ I’m not gonna sit around and watch you beat on her! She doesn’t need to take shit from your lousy arse anymore, you hear?!” 

His father looked at him with rage, blood running down his chin. If looks alone could kill, surely Reuben would be six feet under in that instant. The drunken Scot growled out a low curse before shoving his son back a step, using his extra inch and a half of height to glower down and try to intimidate the boy. “What?! Ye think your tough shite now?!”

Reuben held his composer well. He laughed sharply in his father’s face. “Do you?! Jus’ look at yerself da’! Your weak arse couldn’t keep off the bez more than a month! You came wallowing to your ex-wife’s feet, and when it didn’t go your way you fucking hit her!? You’re the lowest, saddest feckin’ display I’ve ever seen!”

The man seemed taken aback for a moment, as if he was really processing the words being flung at him. But then he growled again, low and deep again his voice rasping with a threat. “You son of a bitch… You want to take this outside?”

“Hell no, I’m no’ bloody stupid!” He responded. “I’m not looking to get my ass kicked, I’m hoping to get through to you! But hey, if you don’t want to bloody hear any of it, go on, fuck off. Go lose yourself at the bottom of another bottle. Pretend it’ll make things better. But don’t go looking for your dignity. God knows you lost that years ago.” 

The man huffed indignantly. “What do you know about God?! You’re a bloody disgrace!”

“Oh, I know that. I’ll see you in hell!” He said as he gave his father one last shove, sending the larger man stumbling a few steps backwards and into the door. 

Malcolm, surprisingly, said no more. For a moment his simply stared in shock before he regained his composure and let himself out of the apartment. 

Reuben locked the door behind him and for a moment he just stared at the wood until at last he sighed and allowed his shoulders to relax, the tension leaving his body. Unfortunately the anger didn’t leave with it. He was still beyond upset with his father. Surprisingly, he was partially disappointed too. 

He was relieved to find his mother was okay when he turned around. Belle, still holding the whimpering boy was knelt at her side, talking in hushed tones, making sure Fiona wasn’t hurt. 

“No, I’ll be fine, he didn’t… he just gave me a good shove.” He heard his mother say. “I was more surprised than anything.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing Reuben was here to stop him from doing anything worse.” Belle said. 

Fiona nodded and looked up to her son. “Yes, He was very brave. I’m proud.” 

Reuben snorted, trying his best to hide the grin that wanted to spread across his lips as he helped his mother up off the floor. He’d never made anyone proud before. It felt nice. “It was nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait, my life just kinda got flipped around for a bit there, and I didn’t have much time to write, but I’m back in action now!  
> Comments are always welcome!  
> Thanks <3
> 
> ~Trash


	15. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rarely had moments of just them anymore. Not since he’d moved, not since Neal became a constant concern, not since the lunch table became fuller with the bodies of new and old friends and their afternoons became either work, baby care, or group hangouts. It was just difficult to arrange dates or set aside time for cuddles or kisses or mindless loving… not that they ever really allowed themselves to be mindless.

They rarely had moments of just them anymore. Not since he’d moved, not since Neal became a constant concern, not since the lunch table became fuller with the bodies of new and old friends and their afternoons became either work, baby care, or group hangouts. It was just difficult to arrange dates or set aside time for cuddles or kisses or mindless loving… not that they ever really allowed themselves to be mindless.

They played around occasionally, not often, but enough that it was a part of their relationship. Fully dressed and just enough to tease and get an idea for what the pleasures of sex were like. They groped and ground, kissed and marked, but nothing any further than that.

He supposed that’s why they were as they were now, in his bed, him on his back and her half laying on his chest as they shared a large variety of different kisses. Short and chaste. Long and languid that grew into eager and messy, things her father or his aunts would surely disapprove of but they weren’t too concerned about being proper right now. Now they were alone. Completely and utterly alone. 

Edith and Glynis had taken Neal into town with them while they did the shopping before dinner, they wouldn’t be back for a little while. 

He broke away from her lips in order to let out a low hissing moan as his hips pressed upwards against Belle’s palm where she’d rested it over his zipper. He felt her give his swollen member a squeeze through the denim and let out a surprised, breathy “Belle!”

“Hmm?” She queried, an impish grin on her face before she kissed his collar. 

He squirmed beneath her lips, breath hitching at the friction he’d unintentionally created. He let out a whine when she palmed at him again. In the back of his mind he knew they should stop, but she wanted to play and he couldn’t help but indulge in the pleasure, at least for the time being. “Roll?” He managed to ask. 

She nodded against his chest before removing herself from him and pulling him above her. He immediately settled himself between her thighs. His hands framed her head and fisted into the pillow as they claimed each other’s mouths again. Experimentally he rocked his hips against hers, his hardened bulge rubbing against the gusset of her panties underneath her short skirt. 

They moaned in unison at the contact and then started up a steady rhythm of grinding against one another’s cores, both loving the pressure and friction being given. He leant down to kiss and nip at the juncture of her shoulder and neck and revelled in her whimpers and how her hands gripped at the fabric of his shirt.

Somewhere in his mind that was quickly becoming foggy and lust-addled, he decided he’d rather feel her clawing at his skin and so he sat up and started plucking at the buttons of his shirt to get it off. A glance down at Belle showed she was watching him with avid fascination, her eyes wide with interest, her pink little tongue swiping over her lower lip. He paused momentarily. Was this going too far? 

Well, his chest was something she’d seen before, so he supposed not.

He shrugged out of his shirtsleeves and tossed the article somewhere to the side before he crashed back down over her and claimed her lips with his again. His hips returned to their rolling against hers. One hand slid its way under her sweater meeting the smooth skin of her waist. His featherlight touches brought a gasp from her lips and he took it as an opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue, to reach the sensitive little areas that awoke the need for more in her.

Her moans were muffled by his mouth but that didn’t lessen the effect they had on him. His mind swam with wants and needs he’d never really allowed himself to think before. He wanted her to undress for him, he needed to feel her skin against his. He wanted her to touch him, he needed to touch her. 

He gave her sweatshirt a firm tug, hoping she would get the hint, and it appeared that she did as she pushed him up so she could sit up to pull the article over her head without a second thought. They were being quite brazen today.

He eyed her almost nude form over for the first time and felt his breath hitch at just how beautiful she was. Her skin was pale and utterly flawless. She had a little bit of a tummy but she wasn’t at all considerable of labels such as ‘fat’ or ‘chubby’. No, she was still very much a petite person. Her breasts, concealed within a pretty lavender coloured bra with an enticing white lace trim, were not large but would likely fit his palm perfectly. He wanted to kiss her all over her perfect little body. 

For now he settled for another searing kiss on the lips. One hand, the same hand as before, traveled upwards over her stomach, hoping to get a feel of something else. When his fingertips brushed over lace he broke the kiss to look into her crystal depths, silently asking for permission. She nodded hesitantly. 

His hand slid higher to cup her covered breast. He had assumed correct, she fit in his hand just right. He rolled his palm experimentally, giving her a small squeeze. She smiled up at him shyly and he couldn’t help but kiss her again, short and sweet this time. “You’re perfect.” Her murmured against her lips. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

He saw her blush grow with the compliment and she looked just about to counter his statement when he kissed her again. “Perfect.” He reassured. 

“Th-Thank you.” She managed to stutter out, unsure of what else she could say.

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck with a content sigh. “I love you.” 

Her hand tangled in his hair, the other’s nails scraped lightly down his spine. “I love you too.” 

Together they laid back down and for a moment they were content to just hold each other close and appreciated the skin on skin contact, their hands exploring bare torsos casually. 

Then he shifted a little awkwardly and she could tell that he was feeling restless to continue their little activity from before. She encouraged him with a giggle, a pat on the back and a quiet “Go on, then.” 

He didn’t hesitate. He kissed and nipped at her throat, moving downwards along her collar and to the swell of her chest. His hips rolled against hers again and she let out a small breathy moan. He glanced up to meet her eyes again as his fingers traced the lace to a set of clasps in the front and centre. 

He noted that as interesting. From his trips through supermarkets he knew most brassiere’s had clasps in the back, which he had always found odd and impractical. How the hell was a woman supposed to put it on or take it off on her own if it did up in place she couldn’t see and likely couldn’t reach? 

Huh… maybe that was the point. A lady would likely need someone else to dress and undress her. Rather suggestive, he thought, though also kind of presumptuous if you asked him. Not every girl had somebody or wanted somebody to help them with something like that. There were many women who liked to be independent. What were they meant to do? Was there a trick to getting them on yourself? There must be. They wouldn’t continue to make them that way if there wasn’t, right?… Women had a lot more mysteries about them than met the eye. 

Belle eyed him curiously. She ran a hand through his hair and asked a quite. “Just what is going on in that head of yours?” 

His cheeks were burning a light red as he shrugged. “Right now?” He tested and she nodded. He let out an awkward breath of a laugh, as he sorted his thoughts back to the reason he had started wondering about the mysteries of women’s undergarments. “Well, I was just thinking that…” his tongue ran over his lower lip in a quick, nervous motion. “This may sound perverse but, I would very much like to see more of you, if you’d be alright with that, Sweetheart.” 

She stared at him very unsure for a long moment, nibbling on that lower lip of hers. He wished it was his. “You mean as in… naked?” 

Well, he’d only really been thinking about boobs, but now that she mentioned it, he would very much like to see all of her if he could. Yes, yes, definitely, he decided as he felt an obvious twitch from down below. He very much wanted that. His tongue darted out again with the thought and suddenly he felt very much like the cat awaiting his taste of cream. So much so that he purred out a low “If you’ll allow it.” 

“Why would you want me naked?” 

He kissed her then, because she was so, so very cute, so pure and innocent, naïve even. It should be fairly obvious at this point as to why he would desire to see her in the nude, but if she needed a little more nudging he was glad to give a shove. His elbows rested near her shoulders and his hands weaved into her hair to give a slow tug, his tongue licked at the seam of her lips and begged for entrance. He hummed contently when they opened for him, his hips bucking forward again and causing her to gasp and pull away from his mouth. “Do you really have to ask?” He answered her earlier question.

“I-I supposed not.” She replied, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed pink. “I guess it’s pretty evident what you want right now, isn’t it?” 

He nodded slowly, pressing against her more. “Yes. Please, Love?” 

Her face screwed up into confusion then, a hint of worry within those wonderful blue orbs of hers. “Are you alright?” 

His brows furrowed curiously. “Yes?” In fact he was pretty sure he’d never felt better. And the only way he could imagine being even more alright than he was right then was if he were buried to the hilt within her. 

Huh, what a lovely thought that was. Maybe they could try that.

“Do we know what we’re doing?” She asked, voice wavering, concern fully evident now, though he wasn’t sure why she’d be concerned.

He tilted his head at her odd question. Of course they didn’t know, she’s a virgin and he doesn’t remember a thing about his first experience. They would have to figure out how this all worked together. 

Then he picked up the real meaning behind her concern. It wasn’t for how to do the act, it was that they were here, trying at all. She recalled that he’d expressed wanting to wait for this and she wanted to be sure that he was fully aware of what was happening. 

The realization was rather jarring and caused him to startle slightly. What the hell were they doing? What was he doing? Undressing her, kissing her body like idol worship, fantasizing about deflowering her right here and now. How could he let it get this far and why was he so oddly alright with it? 

They should stop right now, this was dangerous! They had no means of protection with them. What if they wound up pregnant? Her father would destroy him! And there was no way that they’d be able to care for two small children and go to school at the same time. Yes, they should absolutely stop. They had to prevent the possibility.

But… there were other ways, more fun ways to prevent a possible pregnancy. They could simply continue to play around and not allow themselves to go ‘all the way’. He could touch her, he could taste her, he could probably unravel her and make her scream his name… he just wouldn’t fuck her. Keep her virginity intact. That was safe.

Or… or maybe he could… maybe he could just pull out?

As long as he didn’t spill himself inside of her they’d be fine, right? That’s what they’d told them in sex-Ed back in middle school. He remembered that lesson, he thought. Yeah, he was grossed out by the thought of it all. The teacher said the word ‘ejaculate’ and he and Jeff had made gagging noises in the back of the class, the Nolan twins had laughed and patted them on the backs. How immature they’d all been. 

“Reuben?” 

“Hm?” 

“You didn’t answer the question.” 

“Right…” He said with a nod. “Yes, I’m aware of what we’re doing, Belle. Fully aware.” 

She studied him closely, her fingers caressing his jaw with a featherlight touch as she looked so deeply into his eyes that he almost felt lost in hers. “And you’re sure you want to do this?” She asked, voice so quiet, so gentle it was practically a whisper. 

That question really got to him. Was he sure? Did he really want to, or was it all just lust talking? Would he regret it afterwards if they did?

He had to think about that because he was truly aware of what they were about to get into and what the consequences were. He knew that typically he was the voice of reason in these types of situations, that he often suggested they stop and that they waited to get into the sexual aspects of their relationship until they were a little older, a little more sure of their future together. Yet, here he was completely comfortable with the idea of pinning her down right this second and very ready to go at it. They just never got a good opportunity to be alone and just mess around anymore. It had been driving him a little crazy in the last couple weeks. He wanted it. He wanted her, deep down he’s always known that he wanted her, that wasn’t really the question he should be asking himself though. He should be asking whether now was the right time. 

It certainly felt like the right time as far as his straining cock was concerned and it looked like the right time as far as her state of undress was concerned. But… was it really the right time? 

They were still in high school and weren’t due to graduate for another five months. It was only early February, they hadn’t even spent their first Valentine’s Day together yet. They’d promised to slow down just over a month ago… 

But did he care about that right then? 

Not really.

Because when was the next time they’d have this opportunity?!

And so he nodded curtly in answer and went right back to kissing her.

Although surprised, Belle didn’t fight him, and soon he found himself back into the simplicity of lust. His mind only thinking of pressure and friction and the bliss that the rubbing of their loins brought them both. The only sounds he cared to hear were her gasps and soft keens of pleasure as she writhed beneath him.

All he wanted was more, more, more! He wanted to be closer, as close as he could possibly be to her. Damn his blasted jeans! They needed to come off! Off right this second, before they suffocated him, if that made any logical sense. 

He pulled away from her with a growl and his hand was quick to unfasten his belt and the button and zip down his zipper. He had a hand down his pants quicker than one could say ‘boner’ and was stroking his hardened flesh in an attempt to take some of the edge off. 

He wasn’t sure when he’d shut his eyes but when he opened them he saw one thing. His wonderful, gorgeous, perfect Belle laid out and watching him. She’d propped herself up on her elbows for a better view, her lavender and lace covered chest heaving. She looked like an angel. 

His eyes traveled further down her body and his hand suddenly stilled in his boxers when he took in the sight of her white cotton panties darkened with her arousal. He remembered that from middle school too, girls got wet when they were ready for sex, another thing he’d found disgusting at the time but now… oh god… it was so fucking hot! She was absolutely drenched for him! 

His hand removed itself from his cock, deciding it had something much more important to touch at the moment and he found himself caressing her inner thigh, inching higher, closer, but giving her time to pull away. She didn’t and the idea that she wanted him to touch her in such an intimate way excited him further, even when he thought he couldn’t possibly get any more eager.

His knuckles brushed the dampened fabric and he heard the smallest whimper escape from her. He licked his lips once again, anxious to see her, to touch her to… to… hell he wasn’t even sure what else! He just knew that her panties had to come off! 

Both hands found themselves under her flipped up skirt, tugging at the elastic waistband. She lifted her hips to assist him and from there it was simple to pull them off her legs. His first look at a real vagina, at least that he could remember, confused him slightly. It didn’t quite look like the grotesque images he remembered from his youth and certainly wasn’t as intimidating as he would’ve thought. It appeared to merely be a moistened pair of lips with some oddly well groomed pubes. 

He cocked a brow at what he saw and he noticed Belle grow nervous. “Nothing’s wrong.” He assured. “It’s just so… neat. I had thought it would be sort of terrifying, but I’m pleasantly surprised.” 

She snorted at that. “Diagrams?” She asked with a grin and he nodded with a look to match hers. “Thought so. Yeah, if you spread it open it looks a little more like those cursed images.” 

“Those blasted things used to give me nightmares.” He muttered, but proceed to delicately part her folds with his right hand. His fingers slid over her slick flesh with ease. “You’re very wet.” He commented idly, unsure of what exactly he was meant to be doing. Ironically his mouth felt very dry as he pet through her aroused sex.

Then the pad of his his index finger brushed over a hardened nub and she reacted with a sharp intake that nearly had him jumping out of his own skin and pulling his hand away. Had he done something wrong? Did he hurt her? “Are you alright?” He asked in concern. 

She nodded. “Yes, sorry… that was a good thing. That bundle you felt, it’s very sensitive. It’s what makes grinding feel good for me.” She explained quickly and he nodded slowly, a little bit confused. He didn’t recall learning about something like that in his old class, but it sort of made sense if he thought about it. 

His touch returned to her and he sought out that little bud again, this time he circled his thumb around it, hoping to tease, but instead it seemed he had figured out exactly what she liked if her gasp and humming moan was anything to go by. 

Interesting. 

He circled it a few more times before flicking over it again and he grew prideful when she arched up into his touch. The slight buck caused his hand to slip a little lower and that’s when he found the part of her sexual anatomy that he actually knew something about, her entrance. That’s where he was supposed to go. 

It was a lot smaller than he expected. He experimentally inserted his middle finger just up to the second knuckle, taking note of the surprised gasp she let out. “Sorry…” 

“Don’t be, just… a little warning next time?” He nodded before returning to his examination. He decided to mimic intercourse, pulling his finger out an inch or so before sliding it back in. Maybe it expanded if he played around? It had to get wider than this, right? It would hurt otherwise wouldn’t it? He didn’t want to hurt her. 

A thought occurred to him then that woman gave birth from this hole. How?! How the hell did a whole baby squeeze through this tiny passage that seemed tight around just one of his fingers?! No wonder birth was said to be so painful. 

He suddenly felt very oddly sorry for his mother.   
And only slightly so for his Ex.

“You look concerned.” She said. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just trying to figure out how I’m meant to fit. It’s very tight.” 

“Oh… well…” she shrugged. “That might be because I’m a virgin? I’m not exactly sure how it all works, but I read that it’s probably going to hurt the first time. There’s something called a ‘hymen’ that you’re probably going to break. I might bleed, I might not.” 

His eyes widened in shock. “Bleed?! Belle, I don’t want to make you bleed! Especially not… there! God! I couldn’t imagine what that would be like!” What the hell did one do when their sex was bleeding? It’s not like you could put a bandage on that, he thought. Especially hers, with the moisture a bandage surely wouldn’t stick and if it did, well, how would she pee? Wait… was there a different hole for that? There must be. He was pretty sure babies weren’t made in the bladder.

“It’s alright. I’m quite used to bleeding from there.” She responded with a small amused smile. 

He was immediately confused. What the hell did that mean? She was used to her vagina bleedi- “Oh! Right!” He blushed darkly. “I forgot about the… um… monthlies.” Periods! Right! Those were a thing! As were pads and tampons. Speaking of tampons, he thought that pretty much confirmed his theory about there being another hole. There’s no way you could take a piss with something jammed up there. 

She giggled at the term he had used before beckoning him closer to her. Curiously, he removed his hand from her and crawled back up over top of her. Her fingers combed through his hair quite soothingly, giving the smallest tease of a tug near the end. She kissed him tenderly and he felt his heart melt a little. “Don’t worry about it. It’s meant to stretch. I’ll be fine.” She reassured him against his lips before stealing another kiss. 

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” He told her. 

“You won’t. In fact I’m hoping you’ll make me feel very, very good.” She teased, her tongue poking out cutely. 

He couldn’t resist temptation and caressed her tongue with his, creating a unique start on an open mouthed kiss. “Coy…” he commented.

She giggled and nipped at his bottom lip playfully, hand tugging more firmly at his hair. His eyes narrowed and the next thing she knew she was pinned, his hands holding her wrists on either side of her head as his mouth attacked hers again.

She allowed him to have full control, finding it quite intoxicating. His kiss was messy and rough and he knew exactly what to do to work her up. She could tell from his desperation that he was completely back on board for what they were going to do. 

He ended the kiss and burrowed against the column of her throat, groaning lowly as he ground against her again, this time the only thing between them was the fabric of his boxers. Just one little layer of fabric. It drove them both mad. 

One hand released her so it could weasel between them. He found that little nub within her folds and she arched against him with a mewl as he touched her. He grinned against her skin, happy that he seemed to be pleasing her. His fingers dipped lower, seeking her dripping heat as his thumb continued to play and circle. 

Two of his digits managed to slide inside of her this time and she whimpered slightly at the way they stretched her. His fingers where thicker than her own, longer too, they reached deeper than her own hand had ever been able to. She whined and squirmed as he began to thrust them in and out. She felt his teeth sinking into her shoulder and keened, only slightly surprised that the pain felt magnificent. 

When his hand left her she felt almost lost but then she felt it. The blunt head of his cock sliding through her folds, getting wet with her juices, and then it was there, lined up with her entrance, ready to penetrate her. Reuben lifted himself to look at her face and kiss her sweetly. Eyes on hers, he opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask if she was ready, however… 

“What the hell are you two doing?!” 

His fight or flight instincts kicked in the second the new voice sounded and he grabbed the blanket next to them and rolled quickly off of her to the left to cover them both. She rolled with him to hide herself against his form. Semi-awkwardly gripping each other under the covers his head snapped up to meet their intruder and to his mortification it wasn’t an angry Scottish woman.

No, it was a furious English woman. 

“Mom?!” He barked out in shock and surprised. What was she doing there?! “What the hell-“

“Reuben Alexander Gold! Please tell me I didn’t just see what I just saw!” 

He couldn’t. He swallowed thickly and bowed his head like a toddler about to be punished. “I-I… I’m sorry…” 

Her eyes were lit with fury. “I cannot believe you would be so foolish! I’d have thought you had learned!” 

“I…” He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? His mother had just caught him in the act. “I have nothing I can tell you. I-I’m sorry.” He apologized again.

“And you, Miss French,” The woman addressed the young girl. “I had thought more highly of you than this. I will be calling your father, I know Glynis must have his number written down somewhere.” 

Belle nodded shallowly against his chest. “I understand Mrs. Gold.” She said meekly. 

“Both of you get dressed and come downstairs.” She directed sternly as she turned on her heel. “I hope you’re both ashamed of yourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait guys, again my life just keeps getting flipped around and in the way of my writing   
> Hope you all liked this new chapter! I’ve had it in mind for ages now and I’m so glad I could finally put it out!   
> Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon 
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading  
> Feedback fuels me, so please leave a comment if you liked what you read today <3
> 
> ~Trash


	16. Problems and Solitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking in on her son and his girlfriend, Fiona and Moe both need to have a chat with their children and figure things out.

Moe French got home from work on a Friday afternoon in early February. A quick glance around the apartment told that Belle wasn’t home and hadn’t been since school let out two hours earlier. He was growing quite used to that ever since her boyfriend moved out and her sort-of step-son came into the picture. Belle seemed to want to spend as much time as she could playing family with them. Unless she had a shift in the shop or he decided to venture to Granny’s for dinner at the same time they were there he didn’t see a hair of her until her curfew at 10pm. 

Sometimes it wasn’t just the Gold’s that she was with however. Occasionally she went out with the girls, Ruby and Mary-Margaret, but more likely she could be found surrounded by male attention. Reuben and Jefferson and some boy named David and occasionally one named Victor, and once there was even a Killian with them. 

Half of him was glad that she was making so many new friends here in America, back home she never really had any. A lot of her childhood both before and after her mother passed, was spent with her indoors curled up with book after book and always one that was meant for people beyond her years. She started reading full novels at just six year old, and at age fourteen she had already cracked into her mother’s old college textbooks. She was a brilliant little thing with a bright future, but for so long she had lacked in the social department. 

But now that she was gone out every free moment she had galavanting around town with a gang of boys that all seemed just short of trouble to Moe, he just wished she would tell him she was off to the library again, just once. 

Suddenly his phone rang and he blinked in mild confusion. Who on earth would be calling him? He himself didn’t have any friends in StoryBrooke, and Belle typically didn’t call home unless it was important. Curiously he headed over and picked up the phone with a slightly confused sounding “Hello? French Household?” 

“Hello Mr.French, this is Fiona Gold, Reuben’s mother. I believe we met briefly over Hanukkah?” 

His eyes narrowed. What the hell was going on? How did she get his number? “He doesn’t live here anymore and he’s not visiting now. Sorry to waste your ti-“

“Oh no, I am very much aware that he’s not with you. I’m actually calling because you’re daughter is here with me and I really must inform you that she’s without her knickers.” 

He blinked. “What?” He wasn’t quite sure what she was telling him but he had a very bad feeling that it was nothing good. “I’m afraid I don’t understand…”

The woman sighed. “Alright well let me be a bit more blunt then. I just saw my son’s penis for the first time in over a decade and I can unfortunately tell you that your daughter trims her pubic hair.” 

He froze as his brain struggled to process what he had just been told. Belle without her knickers. Reuben’s penis… Oh God! “ What?!” He shouted, outraged. “Tell me they didn’t- by God I’ll kill them!”

“I wish I had more positive news.” She sounded immensely disappointed. 

He fiddled with the phone cord anxiously. Was his precious daughter no longer whole? Had they finished? Was pregnancy a concern at this point?! “Mrs. Gold, please, tell me exactly what you saw!”

She was quiet for a moment, then he heard something cover the receiver and her voice speak with somebody else. After a moment she told him. “Why don’t you come by the farm house for dinner? Glynis and Edith insist. We’ll all sit down and have a good chat about this.” 

He glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded, he could do that. It was only a twenty minute drive. Then he remembered that Fiona wouldn’t be able to see him nodding over the phone and replied. “Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” 

——

Moe felt the tension as soon as he was welcomed into the house by the raven haired woman. In the kitchens the aunts worked unnaturally quietly and almost mechanically with and around each other to prepare dinner. There were no jokes or quips or silly greetings, no, their faces were still as stone and they looked very tense. 

Then there were the two teens who sat on opposite ends of the sofa, backs straight, heads bowed, hands resting on knees and refusing to look at one another. They were silent and that in itself was entirely uneasy. They were typically quite talkative, from what he remembered.

Off to the side in a bassinet slept a baby boy who was clueless about what was happening but obviously grateful for the silence if his even breathing and light snuffles was anything to go by. The old collie lay next to him, content to have a new little boy to protect.

Fiona led him into the dining room for a quick chat and he almost immediately asked her to tell him what she’d seen. 

She sighed and shook her head. “I couldn’t believe my eyes, Mr. French. I was so shocked. I turned the corner and just… he was on top of her taking his… his thing out of his pants! I managed to find my voice and stop them, but… My God! It was just all so, so… wrong! A mother should never see her son in the bedroom, I tell you! Never!”

“Did he…” he hesitated. “Did he… you know... penetrate her?” He asked, a knot of worry forming in his throat. 

“I don’t believe so, but I don’t know what they’d been up to before we got here. For all I know that could’ve been round two! They seemed awfully confident for this to be brand new to them!” 

Moe shook his head, not believing his ears. “Are you suggesting that this might not be the first time?

She gave him a serious look. “Do you really believe that it is? If I recall you sent him to live here because you were growing uncomfortable with their intimacy levels.” 

“Yes, but I didn’t truly think they were doing it!” He ran a stressed hand over his balding head. “I-I trusted them, regardless of the arguments, I did. I thought that they truly knew better than to go that far. In fact, coming here was his idea, he considered it a safety precaution… if that was some sort of deception by God I’ll-“

Fiona sighed with a shake of her head. “We need to calm down and talk to them. Serious, but… calm. Only they know what happened, we can’t scare them into holding out on the details.” 

“How can you even think about being calm after what you walked into?! I’m in a bloody panic and I haven’t seen a thing!” 

“Because I know my son.” She shrugged. “Not as well as I should, obviously, but I know how he reacts to shouting. His first instinct will either be or to run to stay out of trouble, or to protect her. Either way, that’s not good if we’re wanting to get the full truth from them.” 

Moe blinked twice, mind whirring to process what she’d said, before nodding in understanding. “Likely the second.” He said with a long sigh.” The boy always steps up to fight for her, consequences be damned. He’ll want to protect her honour.”

Fiona nodded slowly, humming in agreement. She’d seen her son get protective of his family very recently, she knew he’d do anything he could if he felt his little family was being threatened. “So you understand we have to be calm and civil about this? This could be urgent and we need as much information as we can get.”

Moe tilted his head to the side. “You know, if it wasn’t for your husband you probably could’ve been a good parent.” 

She shrugged with a sad quirk of her lip. “Thank you, but what matters is that I wasn’t. It’s probably my biggest regret.” She gestured back to the living area. “Now, shall we go talk to our children?”

He agreed and they went back into the area masked in strained silence. They pulled the two armchairs in front of the couch and sat before their respective teen. Moe cleared his throat to grab their attention. “So, do either of you care to explain what happened?” 

Both teens awkwardly shook their heads. Oh boy, it was going to be like that, was it? Fiona seemed to gather that they weren’t willing to speak through their embarrassment and spoke up instead. “They were having sex.” She stated plainly. 

Something metal hit the floor in the kitchen and made a bit of a clatter. The two old women could be heard whispering to one another. Meanwhile the teens both tensed up considerably. They sent each other panicked looks. 

At last Reuben cleared his own throat to say. “We were about to.” He confirmed.

“A-About?” Moe asked, the word giving him some hope. “What does that mean?” 

The teen shrugged. “We were going to, but didn’t quite get there.” He admitted with an awkward shift of his position. 

“Was this the first time the two of you have done something like this?”

They both went quiet. The adults shared a worried glance. Fiona spoke. “Reuben, please, we know it’s uncomfortable but you have to tell us what’s been going on. It could be very important.” 

He met his mother’s eye only for a moment before looking away. His leg anxiously hopped as he thought of what to tell her. He glanced towards Belle. 

Belle decided to speak then. “We like to… play.” She admitted. “On occasion.”

“Play?” Both adults asked in unison. 

Belle nodded. “It’s um… it’s when we kiss each other while we… um...” She awkwardly trailed off

Moe pinched the bridge of his nose. That didn’t help much. He needed to know one very important detail and he was never going to get it unless he was very direct. “Has he been inside of you? Ever? Not just today.” 

Belle seemed unsure of how to answer meanwhile her boyfriend sheepishly held up a couple of fingers. 

“Twice?!” Moe nearly shouted, alarmed. 

“God, no!” The teen replied with a quick shake of his head. “I meant just… just... “ he nodded towards his own hand “That’s all I’ve ever inserted, I swear!”

The man blinked in shock as the revelation hit him. He knew he should be happy that Belle’s virginity was still intact and there was no risk of pregnancy however that’s not what came out of his mouth when it opened. “You fingered my daughter?!” He bellowed as he stood to full height.

The teens face went from beet red to snow white in a matter of seconds. Almost as quickly did he vault over both Belle and the end of the sofa to make a dash for the stairs. He was upstairs and his door slammed shut before anyone could comprehend what was happening. 

Fiona pinched the bridge of her nose and sent an annoyed look toward the other adult. “Well, there goes not scaring them…” 

Belle, looking amused, stood and brushed off her skirt. “I’ll go get him.” 

“No!” Moe squawked. “No, you’re going to continue to sit right here. I’ll…” He sighed, calming himself down again. He hadn’t meant to shout at the boy, he was just so, so… unprepared for that information. “I’ll go talk to him.” 

Fiona visibly tensed up, she’d heard Malcolm use those exact words many times before. A protectiveness she’d never allowed to take root rushes through her veins and she stood as well, glaring threateningly at the large man she barely knew. “No, Mr. French, I think I’d rather if I’d go and speak to my son.” 

Belle saw the look the woman had shot her father and made a quick move to correct the situation. “Ah- Mrs. Gold, I actually think it would make more sense if Papa went. He frightened him, he should apologize. Right, Papa?”

The man, after a brief moment of confusion as to why the other adult looked about ready to kill him, came to realization quickly. “Yes! God, yes! Mrs. Gold, I was only planning to apologize! I would never- I couldn’t possibly!” He said. “I’m a gentle giant, I can promise you that.” 

A moment of silence passed in which the woman looked from father to daughter, assessing the situation. Belle wouldn’t put Reuben it harms way, right? And she would know her father the best. Fiona calmed down with a long, sighing breath. “Very well, Mr. French. You may go.” She conceded. “But if I hear that you put one finger on me son-“

“He won’t.”

“I won’t.” Both French’s spoke in unison, and after a moment, Moe went to retrieve Reuben. 

Upstairs standing before the door, Moe knocked lightly and called for the boy on the other side. 

There was a panicked yelp in response followed by a rushed “M-Mr. French I-I’m sorry! Please-! I-I- We just got carried away and… things happened! Please-“ 

Moe sighed. “No, listen son, I’m sorry.” He said, stopping the younger from rambling on. “I didn’t mean to shout, I-I just…” he was at a loss of what he could say. What exactly could one possibly say to a terrified teen boy who’s just been caught having some sort of sexual relation with his daughter? “I’m not going to hurt you, Reuben. You know I could never… I just want to talk about all of this.”

There was a stretch of nothing but silence. He wasn’t paying attention, but he was pretty sure the clock had ticked almost two minutes. After what felt like an eternity, the lock clicked and the door opened. “You can come in… I’ll tell you what’s been going on… honest.”

——

“Dinner will be ready shortly.” Glynis said, voice monotone as she heard the boys coming down from upstairs. 

Moe nodded to himself but started heading for the door. “I just need a little bit of air.” 

Fiona stood from her seat. “May I join you Mr. French. I think we need to have a chat.” 

The man sighed but agreed. “Yes, we do.” 

When the two adults left, the teens were quick to cuddle up together on the couch. Belle pressed her face into the crook of Reuben’s neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He murmured lowly, he didn’t need his Aunts eavesdropping. 

“Why?” She asked, voice just as quiet as his.

“This is all my fault.” He told her. “I let us get carried away, and now we’re in so much trouble.” 

She pressed her lips into a thin line, disagreeing with him for taking the full fault and lifter her head to meet his eyes. “Hey, it’s my fault too. It talked two to tango.” She joked poorly, and neither laughed. “What do you think’s going to happen now?” 

He sighed, glancing towards the door and then refocusing on Belle. “I don’t know, Love. I… We really screwed up… They might not want us to see each other anymore.” 

“No…” Belle whimpered. “I couldn’t live like that.” 

He tightened his hold on her. “Me neither.” 

——

“No! Out of the question.” Moe said with a shake of his head. “We couldn’t do something like that!” 

Fiona rolled her eyes. “It would solve the problem! They can’t have premarital sex and wind up in a teen pregnancy if they’re not together.” 

“Do you really think that would bloody work? Have you ever tried telling a couple kids not to do something? They do it regardless just to spite you! And if you threaten them with punishment, they go behind your back and still do it!” The man explained. “Telling them they can’t see each other would have very negative effects! I would know, I was a teenage boy once.” 

Fiona seemed to think about it. She too recalled what it had been like to be young, rebellious and uncaring of your parent’s warnings. She’d gotten herself in her own fair share of trouble back in the day. “But what else can we do then? We can’t always be there to stop them when they get carried away!” 

Moe shrugged. “I’m not sure.” He paused, thinking the situation over again. “I never thought this would be something I’d have to worry about with Belle. She was always such a good girl, and she wasn’t interested in boys or dating until very recently. She met your son and just, bam!” He wiped a bead of nervous sweat from his brow with a wavering sigh before going on, his tone concerned. “Now she just wants to play house, in the most terrifyingly real way possible…” 

The woman nodded. “Reuben was much the same. He was a very faithful boy when he was younger, and wasn't interested in any of… this… I don’t know how he ended up in this whole mess.” She sighed as well, shaking her head. “I just don’t want him in any more trouble than he’s already in. He’s already a teen father, he doesn’t need to add to that.”

“Unfortunately I don’t think we can stop them. They’re practically adults now.” Moe stated. “They make their own decisions. If they want to have sex, they’re going to have sex and there’s nothing we can really do… they won’t listen to us.”

Fiona’s brow furrowed and she paced back and forth for a moment. “There must be something we can do…” and then she stilled. “Wait, here’s something. What if we just didn’t have to really worry about any trouble?” 

“What are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking we need to go for a quick drive.”

“I don’t think I’m following…” 

She huffed, impatiently. “If they’re going to sin and put themselves in danger, the least we can do is give them a safety net. Preferably some rubber ones.” 

The man looked confused for only a moment before the correct interpretation suddenly hit him. “Oh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope y’all like this chapter
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
